Unlimited Harem Works
by Rated-Y2J
Summary: Basado en la historia de ADdude, una extraña anormalidad se ha producido en la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial permitiéndole a Shirou Emiya quien es un mago con una muy pobre magia, convocar a varios Espíritus Heroicos que están dispuestos a luchar junto a él para cumplir su sueño...Volverse un Héroe de la Justicia. Con elementos de Fate Grand Order (Shirou X Harem)
1. Unlimited Harem Works

**Unlimited Harem Works.**

Prologo:

Era de madrugada en la ciudad de Fuyuki y un joven pelirrojo de 17 años llamado Shirou Emiya acababa de caer dormido debido a un extraño cansancio que había sentido durante toda la semana. Él normalmente era una persona que le gustaba ser útil, casi al punto en el que las personas se aprovechaban de él, llamándolo el "Conserje" por casi todos los estudiantes de su escuela.

El trataba de vivir al día ya que su padre adoptivo había fallecido hace unos años. Un socio de su padre llamado Raigar Fujimura quien servía como albacea del dinero dejado por su padre cuándo murió hasta que cumpliera la edad legal para hacerse cargo de todo lo que mensualmente necesitara, además de tener un trabajo de medio tiempo en un bar local. En general vivía una vida simple solo que él tenía un sueño, él quería ser un Héroe y además de que era un mago… pero un mago bastante malo e incluso por debajo del promedio normal.

Había aprendido todo lo que sabía de su padre adoptivo un hombre llamado Kiritsugu Emiya, quien hace 10 años lo salvara de los escombros del infierno de Fuyuki antes de morir, fue el quien lo motivo a seguir esos ideales de salvar a todo el mundo, pero eso es para otro momento ya que lo que parecía ser una semana normal más, cambio completamente desde el momento en el que se encontró de camino a su casa con una pequeña niña de ojos rojos y cabello blanco como la nieve vestida con un abrigo morado ya que estaba entrando la época invernal.

\- "Debes invocarlo pronto, o si no vas a morir Onii-chan"- eran las palabras que ella le dijo antes de poder responderle desapareció.

Después de ese encuentro había visto otras cosas extrañas como por ejemplo a Rin Tohsaka la idol de la escuela saltar de un edificio para luego desaparecer o discutir hasta llegar a ver un altercado físico con una joven rubia trasferida del extranjero llamada Luviagelita Edelfelt con la que no parecía que se llevaba muy bien. Intento detenerlas pero cuando las jóvenes lo vieron acercarse ambas se separaron y se fueron no sin antes lanzarse miradas de desafío la una a la otra.

E incluso su joven kohai llamada Sakura Matou, quien era un año menor que él había estado actuando extraño, ella era una joven muy tímida y amable pero solamente con él a quien siempre ayudaba y con quien compartían el desayuno en su casa pero… durante toda la semana ella parecía estar muy distante y cuando se intentaba acercar a hablar con ella mostraba estar de mal humor y también siempre parecía regañar a su hermano mayor llamado Shinji que estudiaba en su salón de clases por cualquier cosa, algo extraño en ella. Además de notar lo que parecía ser una quemadura en el dorso de su mano izquierda, cosa que realmente lo preocupo.

Él vivía en una vieja pero gran mansión al estilo tradicional japonés durante las noches en el cobertizo del patio que usaba también como un taller mecánico, también practicaba su magia pero siempre fallaba y de la nada veía un círculo azul brillando en el suelo para después caer dormido por la fatiga y cansancio que producía esos entrenamientos.

Pero entonces nuevo sucedió algo que nunca imagino.

-ne, ne Onii-chan despierta.- era movido ligeramente por la misma pequeña de cabello blanco que había visto en la semana.

Shirou la miro por un segundo, aunque seguía medio dormido pensó que estaba soñando ya que no había modo en que una pequeña como ella pudiera entrar en su casa que contaba con una alarma y un sello mágico de protección dejado por su padre antes de morir, por lo cual se cubrió la cabeza con la manta para regresar a dormir.

-"Dije Que Despiertes".- grito dándole una patada en el costado.

-¡ay!- se froto la cara sin saber lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.- ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto sorprendido al verla frente a él.

-Lo siento no hemos sido presentados oficialmente.- dando una pequeña reverencia.- Mi nombre es Illyasviel Von Einzenbern, y este es mi servant Berserker.-Chasqueando los dedos delante de Shirou se materializo un enorme gigante musculoso de piel café y cabellera negra desordenada.

-Mi sirviente es el héroe más grande de la historia de la antigua Grecia, el poderoso Hércules.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo la cabeza en alto con orgullo.- Siéntete honrado de conocer al héroe que reclamara tu vida si no aceptas mi propuesta.

-Illyas…- trataba de recordar su nombre.

-Solo llámame Illya, por ahora no hay necesidad de ser tan formal.

Shirou: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Illya: No tienes que ser tímido Onii-chan. Los dos sabemos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, por eso si quieres salvarte tendrás que convertirte en mi esclavo ¿Qué me dices? Aceptas.- pregunto entusiasmada.

Shirou: como que esclavo, no te entiendo nada.- se levantaba de su futón en el suelo.- Mas bien no quiero, dime quien eres realmente.- dijo levantando la voz.

Illya: así que no quieres he…- dijo susurrando enojada y decepcionada por haber sido rechazada, mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello.- De acuerdo te prometo que tu muerte será rápida y no voy a ir en busca de cualquiera de tus amigos y conocidos.

-Ahora te daré 15 segundos de ventaja para empezar a correr.- a lo cual como si fuera una orden silenciosa el gigante soltó un enorme rugido que hizo que Shirou terminara de despertar completamente para salir lo más rápido posible de la habitación.

Corriendo con todas las fuerzas que sus pies podían, sintió un enorme temblor en el suelo causado por el Berserker que corría tras el al terminar el tiempo de ventaja que su dueña había dado destrozando una gran parte de la casa. Llego al patio y se encerró rápidamente en el cobertizo que tenía puertas más fuertes.

Sin contar que el Berserker arranco las puertas de una manera muy violenta lanzando al suelo a Shirou quien desesperadamente buscaba realizar una arma improvisada para poder defenderse, se mentiría así mismo sino estaba muriendo de miedo.

Illya: Me esperaba un poco más de ti.- llegaba y se mantenía junto al gigante.- Voy a mantener mi palabra, tu muerte será indolora. Berserker mátalo rápido, Shirou Emiya muere y descansa en paz.

Berserker caminaba hacia un Shirou que se arrastraba en el suelo.

- _ **NO, NO, NO, NO, NO PUEDO MORIR AQUÍ**_.- era el pensamiento que se repetía en su cabeza.- _**AUN NO ME HE CONVERTIDO EN UN HEROE**_.

Sin darse cuenta llego a donde siempre veía el círculo brillar, en ese momento sintió una extraña oleada de poder a través de su cuerpo y varias parte del como si se estuvieran quemándose sobre todo en su pecho, pensando en un último esfuerzo por tratar de escapar decidió mejor cerrar los ojos en el momento en el que un viento frio atravesó su cuerpo. Pensó en que ese frio era porque ahora estaba muerto pero al abrir los ojos volvió rápidamente a cerrarlos por una intensa luz de color azul que se formó frente a él. Al sentir que disminuía su intensidad abrió los ojos nuevamente para encontrarse con lo que parecían ser siluetas femeninas haciéndole frente al gigante.

La primera era una joven rubia que usaba un vestido azul y una armadura de plata empuñando sus brazos hacia el frente sosteniendo algo que parcia ser invisible

La segunda chica era muy similar aunque su cabello rubio era más largo y estaba atado con unas largas trenzas, ella levantaba una espada para ayudar a la otra chica.

La tercera tenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser una enorme masa, era muy linda con un cabello rojizo y un traje muy similar al vestido blanco de una novia, solo que con un velo negro detrás de su cabeza y un enorme cuerno en la frente.

La cuarta mujer tenía cabello purpura, llevaba una especie de venda en sus ojos mientras envolvía unas especies de cadenas alrededor de sus brazos con unos clavos al final. Shirou no pudo evitar el darse cuenta del increíble cuerpo y vestido revelador y ajustado que llevaba puesto.

La quinta igualmente peli purpura aunque un poco más obscuro, o rojizo empuñaba una enorme lanza de frente hacia el gigante, con una mirada seria que no se dejaba intimidar por él, usaba una especie de traje color negro completamente adherido a su cuerpo con unas pequeñas hombreras metálicas demostrando así también tener un físico increíble.

La sexta usaba un vestido verde, ella tenía el cabello largo con un brillo bestial, el cual tenía algunos mechones verdes, a los ojos de Shirou parecía como un hada ya que tenía unas pequeñas orejas y cola de gato pero lo que más resaltaba era el enorme arco negro con adornos dorados con una flecha adherida lista para ser disparada al rostro del gigante.

La séptima era una mujer alta de cabello largo color rojo y una capa a juego del mismo color, una chaqueta de botón que dejaba ver un escote bastante revelador. Tenía una enorme cicatriz en diagonal a través de su rostro. Llevaba pantalones largos color blanco que dejaban ver sus piernas bien torneadas y botas altas de color negro, sosteniendo un par de pistolas de chispa listas para disparar.

La octava mujer junto a ella peli rosa, usaba una especie de kimono azul que era muy revelador, demostrando una sonrisa risueña y alegre parecía dispuesta a protegerlo inmediatamente en contra de todo. Mostrando un espejo flotante frente a él, probablemente para usarlo como escudo. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención eran unas enormes orejas y cola de lo que parecían ser de zorro acercándose ya ayudando a Shirou a ponerse de pie.

La novena mujer ya de pie se dio cuenta que era de piel pálida, ojos plateados y orejas puntiagudas, llevaba un elegante vestido negro igualando a su largo cabello, quien contaba con un aire de nobleza y fuerza bruta al mismo tiempo.

La décima mujer era la que menos cubierta estaba, de cabello negro y piel blanca sus ropas consistían en velos de color naranja y encajes rojizos que dejaban ver sus largas piernas y torneado abdomen junto a un gran escote, mientas que se mantenía guardia formando en sus manos unas pequeñas bolas de fuego listas para ser lanzadas.

Y la última pero no menos importante llevaba una capa que cubría parte de su rostro ocultando cualquier reacción que pudiera tener. Aun con sus pobres habilidades mágicas podía sentir una gran habilidad mágica de ella que es muy probable que Shirou nunca tendría.

Illya: ¡¿Qué?! – Dando un paso atrás.- 1, 2, 3, 4,5.- comenzó a contar con sus dedos.- 7, 8, 9, 10, 11.-. Tal parecía que la situación había cambiado para ella quien anteriormente tenía la ventaja.

La pequeña niña estaba más que sorprendida de que Shirou lograra convocar a más de un servant, no solo eso sino que se preguntaba el cómo pudo lograrlo ya que por lo que sabía el Santo Grial solo permitía convocar a uno de cierta clase para cada maestro que participara durante la guerra.

Illya: Me disculpo contigo, al parecer si te subestime.- acercándose a su sirviente.- Berserker vámonos a casa por ahora.

Acercándose a su ama la levanto para cargarla sobre su hombro para que después la niña volteara a ver a Shirou para sacarle la lengua y hacer un puchero infantil demostrando así su molestia.

Las once mujeres se miraban las unas a las otras, tratando de ubicarse y reconocerse para después re dirigir todas al mismo tiempo su atención hacia el joven frente a ellas.

 **-¿Acaso tu eres mi maestro?-** preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Un enorme sonrojo inconsciente apareció en el rostro de Shirou, no sabía pero de algún modo había logrado lo imposible, no entendía para nada lo que estaba pasando pero después de lo que había pasado esa noche el averiguar como lo logro seria el menor de sus problemas en el futuro ya que sin saberlo se había involucrado en un suceso que cambiaría su vida para siempre y lo pondría un paso más cerca de su sueño de ser un héroe y ese evento era…

La Quinta Guerra por el Santo Grial Acaba de empezar…

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí esta es una nueva idea que me surgió al leer el fic de ADdude llamado Shirou Summons A Harem, muy bueno y cómico aunque aún no lo haya continuado ya que no quiero que piensen que es un plagio o robo, solo me he basado en la mayoría de su primer capítulo para crear este prólogo y cambie algunos sirvientes y sus clases, los sirvientes femeninos son:**

 **Saber: Arthuria Pendragon (King Arthur)**

 **Saver: Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc)**

 **Archer: Atalanta**

 **Lancer: Scáthach**

 **Caster: Medea Princess of Colchis**

 **Rider: Medusa la Gorgona**

 **Berserker: Frankenstein**

 **Assassin: Mata Hari**

 **Temptress: Semiramis Wise Queen of Assyria**

 **Shielder: Tamamo-No-Mae**

 **Gunner: Francis Drake**

 **Alguna sugerencia, critica y comentario serán bien recibidas.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado-**


	2. Sirvientes

**Sirvientes.**

 **-¿Acaso tú eres mi maestro?-** preguntaron todas al unísono al mismo tiempo.

-Eh…- fue lo único que el joven Emiya respondió al no tener las palabras exactas en la boca para comunicarse apropiadamente con las mujeres frente a él. Aun se preguntaba quién era en realidad Illya como para llamarlo "Onii-chan", como es que sus brazos y pecho le quemaban tanto y la más importante, ¿Cómo fue que aparecieron o más buen de donde salieron todas esas mujeres?

-¿quizás sea porque él no sabe nada sobre la guerra del grial?- comento la mujer vestida con un traje ajustado y una lanza en la mano.

-Es lo más probable.- respondió la que tenía la cabeza cubierta.- Lo que más me sorprende es que haya logrado lo imposible.- esta vez se despojó de su cubierta revelando tener un color de cabello azul, orejas en punta de elfo y un hermoso rostro.

-Tendremos tiempo para averiguar eso.- contestó la mujer con la cicatriz en el rostro.- Lo mejor será salir de aquí.- sugirió para salir de ese pequeño cobertizo, con un gran interés de ver el mundo en donde se encontraba.

Todas las mujeres asintieron, solamente Shirou era quien seguía estático y no fue que reaccionó hasta que la mujer con el kimono azul y orejas de zorro le dirigió una sonrisa para después tomarlo de la mano y obligarlo a seguirla, sonrojándose por la cercanía que demostraba con él. Aunque era de madrugada la luz de la luna proveía de suficiente visibilidad para poder observar los grandes agujeros en las paredes de la casa obra de la persecución del Berserker.

-Esta casa sufrió de muchos daños y aún sigue de pie, no cabe duda que es muy resistente.- comentó la mujer de vestido negro.

 **-¡UN MOMENTO!** \- soltando las manos de la chica zorro y aún muy agitado **.- ¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?-** pregunto Shirou.

-Calma por favor no vamos a lastimarte.- se acercó la chica rubia de trenzas, para hablarle con una voz suave para tranquilizarlo.- Nosotras también estamos sorprendidas por esto, pero permíteme explicártelo apropiadamente… por favor.

Tragando saliva, asintió a darle la razón y a paso rápido Shirou se introdujo en la mansión para encender todas las luces de la casa, seguido por las mujeres. En lo que se podía ver que era la sala, la cual afortunadamente estaba intacta invitándoles a pasar a tomar asiento alrededor y cómo podían caber en la pequeña mesa del centro.

-Bueno… me llamo Shirou Emiya, mucho gusto.- se presentó educadamente, aunque inseguro.

-¿Emiya? mmm...- pregunto la chica rubia del vestido azul.

Shirou: Emm… si, ahora me podrán decir ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-Bueno nosotras somos lo que en estos tiempos los magos actuales llamarían Espíritus Heroicos.- comenzó a relatar la mujer de vestido negro y cabellera larga.- Somos invocados gracias al Santo Grial para participar en una guerra entre magos, siete magos son escogidos como maestros y cada mago pelea junto a un Sirviente con quien forma un pacto o contrato, divididos en siete clases diferentes, aunque no siempre fue así…

-Me presento Maestro Yo soy Temptress la clase tentadora… y quedo a tu completa disposición.- lo último diciéndoselo al oído solamente a él.

-Entiendo lo que dices lo mismo pasa conmigo.- se acercó la mujer de gabardina roja y cicatriz en el rostro.- Yo soy Gunner, la clase especialista en el manejo de armas de fuego.

-Yo soy Shielder.- decía animadamente la chica zorro.- Yo seré tu escudo y te defenderé de todo los peligros incluso usando incluso mi propio cuerpo.- sujetando a Shirou del brazo entrecerrándolo entre sus pechos, cosa que sonrojaba e incomodaba al chico.

-Aunque he sido convocada con una espada no pertenezco a la clase Saber.- volvía a hablar la chica rubia de trenzas.- Mi clase se llama Saver y aunque suenan iguales Son muy diferentes al mismo tiempo ya que nos especializamos en ahorrar, poner fin a las batallas rápidamente y con tranquilidad… así que para evitar confusiones puedes llamarme por mi nombre en vida, hola me llamo Jeanne.

-así que estas son las clases descartadas de las principales.- comento la peli purpura con una especie de venda en los ojos.- Supongo que trabajaremos juntas en equipo yo soy Rider, somos conocidos por usar monturas de equitación, animales vivos o máquinas, durante nuestras vidas.

-Aún tengo mis dudas respecto a todo este asunto.- se acercó la peli azul.- Pero veamos cómo se desarrollan los sucesos actuales, soy la sirviente Caster, pertenezco a la clase de expertos en magia Maestro.

-Concuerdo con ella, me siento de la misma manera.- hablaba la mujer del traje ajustado y cuerpo increíble.- Yo seré tu sirviente Lancer Maestro, los de mi clase son muy ágiles y hábiles en el uso de armas cuerpo a cuerpo de largo o mediano alcance como las lanzas, las jabalinas etc.

Shirou: Tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué me llaman maestro?

-Es la manera más apropiada de dirigirnos hacia usted.- respondió la que parecía ser una joven en vestido de novia, arrodillándose frente al chico.- Soy su sirviente Berserker.

Shirou: ¿Berserker?- pregunto inmediatamente, a lo cual ella asintió.- Bueno… podrías levantarte por favor.- pidió amablemente a lo cual la joven obedeció rápidamente.

Caster: La clase Berserker intercambia su conciencia por un aumento de fuerza.- pensaba por un momento.- Luego pierden la capacidad de hablar, al caer en la locura.

Berserker: No sé qué decirte.- contestó ladeando la cabeza en forma de duda.

-Esto no es tan malo como en realidad parece.- hablaba la mujer con vestimenta en velos, parecía ser una bailarina con un increíble físico que podía llegar hipnotizar a cualquiera.- Soy Assassin, aunque carezco de la especialidad Encubrimiento de Presencia, lo compenso con mi habilidad espionaje lo cual me hace pasar desapercibida para los demás, ya que no sienten ninguna acción hostil de mi parte.

-Eres muy diferente al Assassin que he visto anteriormente.- volvió a hablar la rubia del vestido azul.

Assassin: Es porque yo fui una espía cuando vivía.- contestó sin ninguna pena.- Por cierto ¿dijiste que ya habías visto a uno de mi clase?- pregunto curiosa.

-Así es, no sé cómo pasó o cómo he sido convocada de nuevo… porque yo participe en la anterior guerra por el grial.- lo que llamó la atención de todos.

Jeanne: En serio ya has participado anteriormente.

-Así es, maestro de casualidad ¿conoces a un hombre llamado Kiritsugu Emiya?- pregunto muy seriamente.

Shirou: Si lo conozco, él era mi padre.- lo que hacía que ella se tensara y apretara los puños.- Bueno fue mi padre adoptivo en realidad, el falleció hace unos tres años.

-Con que ha fallecido, él fue mi antiguo maestro.- relajándose un poco.- De momento creo que eso no importará mucho ahora, soy el sirviente Saber y juro por el honor de mi espada que yo te protegeré.

Shirou: Muchas gracias saber.- agradeció volteando a ver a la última en presentarse.

-Por último Yo soy Archer.- ganando la atención de todos.- mi clase suelen ser hábiles con proyectiles y pueden sobrevivir más tiempo sin un Maestro cercano, gracias a la especial capacidad de acción independiente.

Lancer: Con esto concluyen las presentaciones.- tomó la palabra.- una vez que decidas entrar en esta guerra no habrá marcha atrás, así que te pregunto… ¿estás listo para afrontar este desafío maestro? – pregunto con un rostro serio y expectante.

Shirou: Aun no estoy seguro de cómo me involucré en esto.- dijo frotándose el brazo derecho tímidamente.- Creo que me tomara un poco de tiempo el aceptarlo completamente.

Shielder: No te preocupes maestro.- dijo volviendo a abrazar su brazo nuevamente.- sea cual sea tu decisión pongo mi fe en ti.

Shirou: gracias Shielder.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Gunner: Por lo que vi creo que solo tendremos que luchar en contra de una persona, podemos ganar esto bastante rápido.- compartió su opinión.- así que no te apresures en decidir.

Temptress: No subestimemos a nuestro oponente.- llamó la atención de todas.- Les recuerdo el tema de nuestro poder, ya que nuestro maestro parece algo carente de poder e incapaz de sustentar adecuadamente. Podría decirse que estamos en nuestra forma más débil, lo cual afecta nuestra capacidad de tomar la forma espiritual.

Caster: Si no podemos con el sirviente, podemos ir en contra del maestro.-sugirió.

Archer: No sería lo correcto el atacar a un niño.- parecía regañarla.

Rider: Creo que eso podríamos dejarlo para después.- parecía desviar el tema de la guerra.- les recuerdo que esta casa ha sufrido daños muy graves y lo mejor sería repararlos para ayudar a nuestra defensa.

Shirou: Gracias muchas gracias.- les dio una reverencia.- aunque mañana es domingo, no quiero que la casa permanezca así de destrozada, ya que entre semana hay personas a las que les gusta venir por las mañana y no sabría cómo explicarles esto.

Caster: si ponemos todo en el lugar apropiadamente, creo que puedo reparar los daños usando mi magia en muy poco tiempo.

Dividiéndose el trabajo entre los 12 no tardaron en dejar todo limpio y para cuando se dieron cuenta del tiempo ya eran casi las siete de la mañana y Shirou decidió preparar una enorme desayuno para todos, tenía comida de sobra que había comprado recientemente ya que a uno de sus visitantes diarios le encantaba comer.

Caster: Maestro sabe no necesitamos comer.- decía mientras recibía un plato de arroz de manos de Shirou.

Saber: Esto esta delicioso, no había probado algo así anteriormente.- quien ya estaba comiendo.

Jeanne: Cierto esto está muy sabroso.

Lancer: Supongo que esto nos ayudará a reunir la poca energía que no estamos recibiendo de usted.

Y así todos comenzaron a comer y algunas de ellas elogiaban abiertamente las habilidades en la cocina de Shirou.

Archer: Gracias por la comida maestro.- mostraba su agradecimiento con una suave sonrisa al ser la primera en terminar.

Shirou: saben ustedes no tienen que llamarme así, pueden llamarme Shirou nada más.- sonriendoles.

Continuando con el resto del desayuno Shielder pudo observar las manos de su maestro, sujetandolas nuevamente, acercando su vista y arrancando sus mangas.

Shielder: Miren chicas aquí tiene los sellos de comando.- señalaba los brazos de Shirou para después rasgarle la camiseta y quitársela completamente.

Shirou: De donde salieron estas marcas.- dijo observando lo que parecían ser múltiples tatuajes de un color rojizo en su piel.

Saber: Esos son los sellos de comando.- decía con calma para después extender su tazón para que le sirvieran más arroz.- Cuando un maestro convoca a un sirviente, adquiere tres sellos de comando en su representación.

Rider: Puedes utilizarlos para cualquier cosa no importa que.

Temptress: Velo así como una manera de mantenerte a salvo, u obligarnos a hacer algo desagradable o que no queremos.

Shirou: ¿Tomar el control sobre ustedes?, yo no podría hacer eso.

Assassin: La única manera de que desaparezcan aparte de usarlos sería el romper con nuestro contrato. Esto podría causarle un gran daño, mejor piensa en ellos como una herramienta, si se usan correctamente pueden superar el límite de nuestros poderes y son más potentes cuando el amo y sirviente están de acuerdo con la orden.

Shielder: Hay 15 sellos en cada brazo y tres en el pecho, dando un total de 33 sellos de comando.- decía mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho del chico.

Gunner: Veo que te has mantenido ocupado.- comentó observando el físico en forma de su amo.- Buen trabajo muchacho.

Shielder: Hooo… si no creen.- decía mientras parecía acariciarlo y movía su cola de un lado a otro.

Jeanne: Bueno… si.- contesto con un sonrojo para voltear la cabeza para solo asentir con timidez.

Lancer: Eso es cierto, has hecho bien al entrenar tu cuerpo, yo fui maestra de incontables guerrero en el pasado y ahora no tolerare que mi maestro sea alguien holgazán entendido.- lo amenazó.

Shirou: Creo que iré a cambiarme.- dijo nerviosamente para dirigirse a su habitación por un nuevo cambio de ropa.

La única persona que no habló durante todo el tiempo era Berserker quien observaba con mucha curiosidad al par de rubias hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

Berserker: Debe ser una experiencia interesante ser convocada junto a tu hermana.- se dirigió hacia saber la cual la miraba confundida.

Gunner: No sean tímidas, está claro que ambas son hermanas.- señaló a saber y a Jeanne.

Jeanne: Yo sí tenía una hermana en vida, pero ella no se parecía a Saber.

Caster: Estas segura, solo por una diferencia notable son casi idénticas.

Saber: ¿Qué clase de diferencia podría ser esa?- le pregunto.- ¿Son acaso las armaduras?

Caster quería responder, pero decidió mejor no decir nada ya que probablemente al referirse a ese o a esa falta de "atributo" sería muy probable que iniciara una pelea y consiguiera una espada a través de su pecho.

Caster: Emm… si las armaduras eso claro.- contestó rápida y nerviosamente a lo cual saber solo asintió y terminó de comer.

Ya terminando con la comida, Archer y Shielder ayudaron a recoger los platos y llevarlos a la cocina para comenzar a limpiarlos, pero en eso escucharon que alguien abrió la puerta y gritó animadamente.

-¡SHIROU ESCUCHE UN GRAN ALBOROTO ANOCHE Y QUISE VENIR A VER QUE ESTABAS BIEN PARA…!- en este punto la nueva invitada abrió los ojos para encontrarse con once mujeres que la veía de manera extraña.

-Ah, disculpen ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?

Berserker: Estamos aquí esperando al Maestro Shirou que fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Después de que Shielder le arrancara la camisa.- contestó inocentemente, cosa que dejo en blanco a la nueva invitada.

Shielder: No el no quiere que lo llamemos maestro.- más que corregirla parecía regañarla

 **-¡SHIROUUUUUUUUUU! -** se oyó un terrible grito, que más que grito parecía el rígido de un tigre lo cual hizo que todos los sirvientes se cubrieran los oídos con molestia.

-!Shiro ¿qué significa esto? ¿quienes son estas mujeres?¡- decia mientras corria hacia la habitación del chico.

Shirou: Fuji-nee lo entendiste todo mal.- decía para tratar de tranquilizar a la mujer.- Aunque parezca extraño ellas son conocidas de mi padre.

Fuji-nee: Eso no es cierto, se que Kiritsugu viajaba mucho en sus últimos años antes de morir pero no creo que haya viajado por tantos lugares y conociera a estas cosplayer.

Shirou: Bueno quien sabe, el nunca me dijo a dónde iba.- trataba de defenderse.

Fuji-nee: Algunas de ellas estoy segura que parecen venir de Grecia, La otra estoy segura que es de Irlanda.- señaló a Lancer.- Tu eres de Francia.- continuó con Jeanne.- Ustedes son de Inglaterra.- Señaló a Gunner y Saber sorprendiendo a la mayoría de las sirvientes el que descubriera su lugar de origen.

-Un momento.- se detuvo pensativamente antes de continuar.- Kiritsugu no pudo haber viajado por tantos lugares en tampoco tiempo a menos que...

-Las mujeres no usan trajes de cosplay asi como como así, esto no es un anime.- observando muy cuidadosamente los trajes y vestimentas que usaban llamándole mucho la atención el de Assassin para después señalarla.- Las mujeres solo se visten asi cuando están...

Quedando en silencio completamente, bajo la cabeza y de la nada empezó a llorar muy dolida y amargamente.

Fuji-nee:No porque snif, snif, Shirou ¿En que me equivoque? !Eres demasiado joven para hacer ese tipo de cosas¡, pensé que tu y Sakura tenían algo especial.- En este punto el joven se preguntaba seriamente sobre qué imagen tenía sobre el.

-Y mucho menos con once mujeres, ¿como pagaste por ellas?, ¿de donde sacaste dinero? ¿se lo pediste al abuelo verdad?- preguntaba muy rápidamente mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros.

Algunas de las chicas comprendieron rápidamente las ideas que tenía esa mujer, pero no dijeron nada para no meter en líos a su maestro mientras que Caster ya pensaba en aplicarle un embrujo desmemorizante para que olvidara que las había visto ya que no podían tomar su forma espiritual para desaparecer.

Fuji-nee: !Fue el abuelo no es así!- dijo para soltar a Shirou y correr lo mas rapido que podia hacia el teléfono y marcar el número de su casa.- Abuelo eres tu.- parecia que le contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

.

.

.

-¿Porque has estado contratando mujeres para Shirou?- mientras que no se podía escuchar lo que del otro lado decían el joven solo la miraba en silencio.

.

.

.

-Si son once, once mujeres y se que Shirou no tiene dinero para pagarles a menos que te lo haya pedido a ti.

.

.

.

-Bueno quizás fue alguno de tus hombres, pero ellas no parecen ser chicas normales.

.

.

.

-Algunas de ellas están vestidas extrañamente y otras parecen estar muy descubiertas.

.

.

.

-Sí yo diría que la mayoria los tiene muy grandes.

.

.

.

-Ese es el problema, Dos de ellas parecen Dominatrix e incluso una tiene una venda en los ojos, otras dos parecen tener cola y orejas de zorro e incluso dos lleven puestas armaduras... ya no se.

.

.

.

Esta bien te espero, te quiero, adios.- colgaba el teléfono.- Él va a venir en unos minutos.- dijo cruzándose de brazos dándole una mirada desaprobatoria al joven.

.

.

.

Raigar Fujimura era el albacea de las pertenencias de Shirou, generalmente el nunca le pedía nada directamente a no ser que Shirou lo necesitara, de vez en cuando trabajaba para él como su mecánico arreglando las motocicletas de sus empleados recibiendo una paga por ello, el sabia que Raigar era el líder de uno de los grupos de la Yakuza local y aunque siempre lo trato bien debido a la amistad que tuvo con su padre en el pasado, el joven sabía que tenía entre manos algunos negocios ilegales.

Los minutos pasaron y un hombre de la tercera edad, de estatura baja que usaba una yukata de colores verdes apareció y lo que era muy curioso en él era que llevaba una gran bolsa de lona arrastrando.

-Yo me haré cargo.- Las sirvientes observaron al hombre, el cual a ojos de ellas no parecía peligroso restándole importancia y dejándolo pasar.- Shirou vamos a hablar en privado a otra habitación por favor.

Una vez dentro de lo que fue alguna vez la habitación de su fallecido padre, Shirou cerró la puerta y Raigar tomó una silla y se sentó frente a él.

Raigar: Shirou nos conocemos hace casi mas de 10 años, tu padre fue un muy buen amigo mio. Cuando el murió toda la familia en especial mi nieta estuvieron de acuerdo en cuidar de ti. He tratado de ser justo, de asegurarse de que nada te falte y tengas todo lo necesario.

-En todos estos años nunca esperé recibir una llamada para decirme que tienes viviendo en casa a varias chicas atractivas y que algunas de ellas visten ropas ligeras.

-Nunca pense que diria esto pero...- dijo acercándose para sujetarlo de los hombros.- !Estoy tan orgulloso de ti¡, estoy realmente impresionado.

Termino de decir mientras Shirou solamente lo miraba estupefacto y con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Raigar: Debo ser honesto contigo.- mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chico.- Siempre llegue a pensar que mi nieta había tomado un extraño gusto hacia ti y que algun dia te convertirás en parte de la familia.- en este punto el chico comenzó a temblar.

-Sino fuera porque Kiritsugu me dejó instrucciones muy específicas, yo pensaría que realmente contratas mujeres para satisfacer tus deseos, pero en fin quiero darte esto.- de entre sus ropas sacó un sobre color blanco y se lo entregó en las manos al chico.

-Como te dije anteriormente, tu padre me dejó instrucciones muy específicas sobre si en el futuro se llegaba a dar este tipo de situación, en ese sobre viene la última voluntad de tu difunto padre, aun no puedo creerlo realmente son once, te gusta ir a lo grande, por cierto esto es todo lo que dejó tu padre en mis manos.

Esta vez le lanzó el saco revelando una enorme cantidad de dinero.

Shirou: Como puede acaso caminar con tanto dinero.- Decía recientemente saliendo de su shock momentáneo.- Sabia que papa tenia dinero, pero no sabia que fuera tanto.- mirando la enorme bolsa casi tan llena en su totalidad.

Raigar: Bueno en realidad era un poco más como de la mitad.- explica calmadamente.- hemos sabido invertirlo adecuadamente y en estos tres años ha generado grandes intereses, eso menos nuestro 15% de comisión.- Debía admitirlo al viejo le agradaba completamente Shirou, además de llevarse bien con sus hombres y realizar trabajos de mecanica para sus motocicletas, por lo cual pensó que algún dia necesitaria todo el dinero que tuviera disponible.

-Ahora salgan a divertirse.- termino de decir para luego salir, llegando a la sala donde todas lo veía salir.- Cuiden de él damas.

Fuji-nee:Pero abuelo qué estás diciendo.- se paraba frente al viejo.

Raigar: Taiga esta fue una instrucción muy precisa que me dio Kiritsugu antes de morir así que esta bien, vamonos.

Fuji-nee: No está bien ¿como que Kiritsugu te pidió algo asi? además no podemos irnos aun no he desayunado.

Raigar: Vamos te llevare a un buffet de todo lo que puedas comer.- procedió a tomar a su nieta de la mano para salir de la casa, aun con la negativa de esta.

las sirvientes observaron como las dos personas se retiran para después dirigirse a donde se encontraba su maestro, el cual tenía la cara en blanco sin entender como realmente había pasado esto.

Gunner: Mira todo ese dinero.- comenzó a levantar algunos fajos de billetes.

Temptress: Este es un buen comienzo, deberíamos empezar a contarlo para así saber con qué presupuesto contamos.- a lo cual vació completamente el saco de dinero para que junto a todas las demás comenzarán a contar.

Jeanne: Por cierto Shirou, que tienes en las manos.- señaló el sobre blanco que hizo que su maestro rápidamente saliera de su trance, para después comenzar a leer la última voluntad de su padre.

 _ **Hola hijo, si estas leyendo esto eso quiere decir que la invocación fue un completo éxito. Disculpame por no decírtelo anteriormente pero no sabia cual seria tu reaccion al saber esto. Aunque te había dicho que yo era un mago, también fui conocido como el asesino de magos en el pasado, y un dia me alié con una familia de magos de Alemania, la familia** **Einzbern** **quienes son una de las tres familias fundadoras de la Guerra del Santo Grial, junto a los Tohsaka y los Matou.**_

 _ **Ahi conoci a Irisviel von Einzbern, una homunculo de la cual me enamore y juntos tuvimos una hija llamada Illyasviel, pero no hice mi parte del trato y traicione a los Einzbern, Irisviel murió como núcleo del grial y los Einzbern se llevaron a Illya con ellos para comenzar con su entrenamiento para la siguiente guerra.**_

 _ **Los rastree hasta Alemania con la esperanza de poder rescatarla pero no lo conseguí. Investigue que que los Einzbern crearon bucle para adelantar la guerra y que en lugar de realizarse dentro de 60 años, se realizará en 10. Desafortunadamente ya no pude hacer nada más ya que la maldición del Grial corrupto debilita muy rápido mi cuerpo.**_

 _ **Se que no tienes el talento suficiente ni la habilidad mágica para ser un mago completo, me las he arreglado para de igual manera crear un bucle independiente en el sistema del grial corrupto para convocar a varios sirvientes al mismo tiempo usando así todas las clases principales y las clases descartadas siendo alimentadas por las lineas magicas de energia de la ciudad. Ya me encargue de arreglarlas y preparar el circulo de invocación, de ese modo se tendría el poder necesario y las personas no corran ningún peligro y solamente sentirán ligeras náuseas y malestar general momentáneo debido a la pérdida de energía .**_

 _ **Para este momento mi hija ya se habrá convertido en un maestro, no se que clase de sirviente tenga pero, elimina al sirviente, trata de explicarle todo y cuando eso suceda quiero que tomes la caja que deje preparada en la caja fuerte de mi despacho y la habrán juntos.**_

 _ **Por favor se que es mucho pedir pero**_ ** _sálvala, dile que me perdone y que nunca la he olvidado. Fuistes un gran hijo luego de todo lo sucedido me diste fuerzas para continuar viviendo mis últimos días en paz, te quiero hijo._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Como se que no tienes ninguna relacion sanguinea con Illya quiero que me prometas una última cosa je, je je je je... Cásate con mi hija y danos a Irisviel y a mi muchos nietos._**

Y con esa última petición Shirou terminó por ceder y caer sobre sus rodillas, su padre estaba loco y el colmo de todo fue que Berserker encontró entre todo el dinero una enorme caja de preservativos y al preguntarle a su maestro sobre qué se trataban este terminó por desmayarse completamente después de haber recibido un montón de nuevas noticias y nuevas emociones que experimentaba y lo malo era que ni siquiera era aún el mediodía.

Esta historia continuará...

 **Otro capítulo basado en la historia de ADdude, explicando la invocación dejada preparada previamente por Kiritsugu Emiya y su extraña petición. No se como cuando lo publique solo aparecio la mitad, pero este es el capitulo completo.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los comentarios.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Si habrá más Sirvientes convocados.**

 **Tyranyus: Gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste esta continuación.**

 **narutoxasuna25: Si será invocada Oda, ya tengo una idea sobre la esfera de realidad y la razón por la que no invoco a Artemis es porque el trío de grecia estaría en su contra por ser una diosa además de que originalmente es Orión al que se convoca y Artemis pelea en su lugar pero ya estoy pensando en algo con ella, y sobre Irisviel si será convocada pero no será sirviente de Shirou.**

 **Strike Faster that Starlight: Gracias por el comentario y nitocris es una buena sugerencia.**

 **Hakuryuu: Gracias por el comentario y espera el encuentro de Lancer vs Scathach y sabras porque no están en el mismo equipo. Sobre Medea quien mejor que ella para enseñarle a Shirou a usar magia, la otra opción era Medea Lily pero no me pareció buena idea. Y sobre Tamamo aunque ella es fácil enamorarse Shirou no caerá tan fácil con ella, por el contrario Jeanne si será la primera en caer.**

 **El harem de Shirou lo llamo Harem involuntario ya que el nisiquiera sabe aún qué quiere gracias por el comentario .**

 **Hay una serie de videos sobre los servants de Fate/Grand Order del Youtuber OrigenTV muy buenos videos y con mucha informacion, si tienen alguna sugerencia solo diganmela en sus comentarios.**

 **Equipo actual**

 **Saber: Arthuria Pendragon (King Arthur)**

 **Saver: Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc)**

 **Archer: Atalanta**

 **Lancer: Scáthach**

 **Caster: Medea Princess of Colchis**

 **Rider: Medusa la Gorgona**

 **Berserker: Frankenstein**

 **Assassin: Mata Hari**

 **Temptress: Semiramis Wise Queen of Assyria**

 **Shielder: Tamamo-No-Mae**

 **Gunner: Francis Drake**

 **Alguna sugerencia, crítica y comentario serán bien recibidas.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado-**


	3. Adaptacion

**Reviews.**

 **Arteres: Gracias por comentar y espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **Hakuryuu: Gracias por el comentario aunque para el comienzo el harem es ciertamente grande, está basada en una historia previa. sobre las chicas que primero caerán he elegido a jeanne al darle una actitud tímida al conocer el mundo moderno, si despues seguiran Tamamo, Saber y luego medea y así sucesivamente.**

 **sobre bazett y el harem irlandés es una gran idea solo que ella no será maestra de Medb, después de todo tengo que darles motivos a los sirvientes de pelear entre ellos. Sobre ayako ya había pensado en ella como maestro y de hecho ya había leído un fic en donde ella aparecía como uno por lo cual te aseguro que aparecerá.**

 **Coronadomontes: Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Tyranyus: Gracias por el comentario y creeme el pobre shirou no la pasara bien... aun.**

 **AHORA CON EL CAPÍTULO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adaptación.**

Aún era temprano en la mañana del sábado, luego de recuperarse de su ligero desmayo, Shirou logró quitarle rápidamente a Berserker los preservativos que ya se encontraba abriendo por curiosidad. Para después salir corriendo y ocultándose en su habitación junto con la carta de su padre, creyó que lo mejor sería ocultarla hasta volver a encontrarse con Illya y poder tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella, solo esperando que no quisiera matarlo pero igual de importante era no decirle la última voluntad de su loco padre.

Luego de normalizarse las cosas un poco la situación era la siguiente… dado que las chicas se quedarían a vivir con él por algún tiempo y al no poder tomar esa llamada "Forma espiritual" para pasar desapercibidas por las demás personas, llego a la conclusión de que necesitarían ropa más moderna para al menos así no llamar tanto la atención. Por suerte ahora Shirou no tenía que preocuparse por el dinero ya que había recibido una enorme cantidad de fondos, solo tenía un poco de curiosidad de saber cuánto era pero eso lo dejaría para después.

Aun para ser las 10 de la mañana ya había muchas personas de un lado a otro, las tiendas de ropa se encontraban en el centro comercial, al cual no les tomó mucho tiempo en llegar, dadas las habilidades mágicas de Shielder quien creo de manera improvisada y rápida varias pulseras talismanes la cuales tenían la habilidad de esconder a los ojos humanos las colas, orejas, cuernos y demás características más notables, solo recibían miradas muy deductivas de las personas por los extraños atuendos, en especial el de Assassin y aunque las chicas no les tomaron mucha importancia, a él si le incomodaban.

Saber aún recordaba un poco lo que era el ir de compras con la persona a la que anteriormente servía dándole algo de nostalgia, era más que obvio que algunas de sus compañeras sirvientes estaban más que asombradas por la enorme cantidad de variedad de vestimentas que encontraron al entrar en una de las tiendas más principales en especial Jeanne.

Jeanne: ¡Es increíble!, jamás había visto tantas telas en un solo lugar.- dijo acercándose a paso lento a un estante con lo que parecían ser blusas.- Todas se ven tan costosas y de buena calidad.- dijo retrocediendo.- Mejor no debería… siento que puedo llegar a ensuciarlas o romperlas.- retirándose tímidamente.

Shirou: No tienes por qué preocuparte.- dijo amablemente acercándose a ella.- Quizás este tiempo sea muy diferente para ti, pero ahora la ropa viene en varios tamaños y si una no te queda puedes elegir hasta encontrar la correcta.

Assassin: Eso es cierto.- llego tomando por los hombros a Jeanne.- si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, veras que nos divertiremos mucho.- Dijo amigablemente para terminar por llevársela hacia los vestidores.

Habiéndose dispersado todas para observar la gran variedad de atuendos a elegir, Shirou se quedó mejor sentado esperando en una pequeña sala que tenían cerca de algunos vestidores. Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, comenzaba a tener sueño hasta que una voz lo llamo.

-Shirou, crees que esto llamado sujetador me quede bien.- hablaba Shielder abriendo una cortina convenientemente frente a él con un coqueto pero tentador conjunto de ropa interior de dos piezas color rosa.- ¿Cómo se ve?- dijo girando sobre si misma.- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

Desprevenido al escucharla y al verla de frente a el Shirou se puso inmediatamente rígido en toda la extensión de la palabra, teniendo que cruzarse de piernas para disimular y desviar la vista que curiosamente daba a una vendedora de ropa interior que le dirigía una mirada un tanto afilada y desaprobatoria.

Shirou: No creo…que sea correcto el… estar de frente viendo al vestidor de…mujeres.- dijo tratando de ignorar la mirada de la empleada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otro lado Rider tenía un momento un tanto difícil al cambiarse, ya que por su condición al tener los ojos cubiertos no tenía la necesidad de ver ya que utilizaba la eco localización para identificar personas y formas pero en esta ocasión tenía un difícil momento para el elegir que usar.

-Aquí tienes puedes usar esto.- escuchando la voz de Caster a través de la cortina deslizó un poco su venda para poder ver y resultaron ser unos lentes claros con un arco sencillo.- Usa estas gafas, las he encantado. Te ayudarán a mantener tu condición oculta… señorita medusa.- dijo susurrando.

Rider: Me reconociste.- tomando y colocándose las gafas.

Caster: Realmente Archer fue quien lo hizo.- dijo abriendo la cortina para verla.

Rider: Atalanta, si nos hemos visto anteriormente también, pero Medea. ¿Por qué no decirles a todos mi nombre?

Caster: por la misma razón que Atalanta no quiso decir nada, todo fue culpa de los dioses que buscaron el jugar con nuestras vidas. Así que no te sientas avergonzada, ya que no tenían ningún control sobre ti misma.

Luego de lo que al parecer para Shirou fueron horas todas se reunieron y llevaban vestidos algunos casuales y otros elegantes como por ejemplo Saber una blusa blanca con corbata azul y falda del mismo color, Jeanne llevaba un traje parecido pero su blusa no tenía mangas, su corbata era negra, un pantalón corto y medias negras a la altura de los muslos, Rider usaba un suéter y pantalón de color negro, Lancer usaba una blusa blanca mostrando algo de su escote, un pantalón de vestir color negro y un saco a juego que le daba el parecido a ser una elegante secretaria, Caster usaba una blusa negra y chaqueta de mezclilla, con una falda color beige y botas simples, Berserker usaba un vestido blanco con decorados en flores usando unos tacones de color blanco, Gunner su vestimenta era muy parecida a la que usaba anteriormente pantalones de color blanco ajustados perfectamente a sus piernas, una especie de corsé o top negro que mostraba un amplio escote y una chaqueta de cuero color rojo, Assassin usaba una blusa un poco holgada de color verde oscuro que llegaba más debajo de su cintura, una discreta falda color negro y para combinar unas zapatillas sencillas del mismo color, Shielder pantaloncillo aún más pequeño que el de Jeanne, con mayas negras hasta sus muslos botines de color negro y una sudadera con cierre al frente de color blanco y rosa en líneas de igual modo dejando ver su escote. Archer usaba un vestido verde de una sola pieza botas altas de color café y un abrigo café que combinaba perfectamente y por último Temptress que usaba un vestido largo de seda con una hendidura al lado izquierdo, de igual modo parecía bastante escotado y lo combinaba con un abrigo negro largo y elegante que parecía abrazar perfectamente a su figura.

Llevando una gran cantidad de ropa muy diversa desde vestidos, pantalones, ropa interior y demás todos decidieron ir a la caja para que les cobraran, Shirou llevaba una parte del dinero en una mochila, al pagar por todo y contratar el servicio de entrega a domicilio para que llevaran todas las cosas a su casa el vendedor le dio una mirada extraña o como de sospecha, no sabía si era por comprar prendas para tantas mujeres, o por la cantidad de dinero con la que pago, o porque eran billetes de alta denominación, pero de cualquier forma a él no le gusto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era más del mediodía y Luviagelita Edelfelt heredera de la familia Edelfelt y archirrival mortal de la heredera Tohsaka se encontraba paseando por el distrito comercial su atuendo consistía en un vestido azul con detalles en blanco y cintas azules en su largo cabello rubio y rizado, había informado a su familia sobre su participación futura para la Guerra del Santo Grial como una de los 7 maestro para eliminar a la heredera Tohsaka, se estaba preparando para realizar su ritual de invocación para Domingo por la tarde y así participar en la guerra por lo cual se dirigía a una joyería que tenía precios muy razonables y accesibles a todo el mundo.

Ella ciertamente tenía dinero de sobra y mucho más para comprar otras mucho más costosas, pero pensaba honestamente que no valía la pena el desperdiciar joyas valiosas en contra de alguien a quien apenas consideraba un rival como Tohsaka por lo cual esas joyas serían las más adecuadas en usar. Mientras su mayordomo y algunas otras sirvientas realizaban las compras de alimentos y demás artículos de uso diario lo cual era muy tedioso para ella así que pensó que ese era el mejor momento para ir a comprarlas.

Fue entonces que vio a alguien conocido, era Shirou que se encontraba muy agitado, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas ya que desde hace algún tiempo había desarrollado un cierto interés por el chico la cual es historia para otra ocasión. No podía creer la suerte que tenía y sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirla en esta ocasión, al verlo cargando varias bolsas dedujo que él también se encontraba de compras así que ese sería su pretexto para pasar más tiempo con él.

-¡Shero!- lo llamo por el apodo amistoso que tenía para él, para después acercarse corriendo de forma aleatoria y divertida ya que no podía ocultar que se encontraba contenta.

Shirou: Luvia-san, es un gusto saludarte hoy.

Luvia: muchas gracias pero me gustaría que tú me llamaras Miss Luvia.- dijo tomándole de una mano.- aunque tú si puedes llamarme así.

Shirou: Ok… de casualidad no has visto a algunas personas un poco extrañas por aquí.

Luvia: no pero y eso porque…

Esto se debía a que después de pagar por la ropa Shirou perdió a todas sus sirvientes que maravilladas querían conocer el mundo de la actualidad. Encontró a saber y a Jeanne en un puesto de postres disfrutando de una gran cantidad de helado y yogurt congelado por el cual aún no habían pagado ya que olvidaron pedirle dinero y para su suerte su maestro llegó, Shirou pago todo lo que consumieron y les dejó dinero en caso de que quisieran comprar más, con la condición de no moverse mientras buscaba a las otras, encontró a Berserker frente a un aparador observando atentamente sin moverse varias televisiones de pantalla plana funcionar al mismo tiempo, pensando que estaría menos preocupado si sabía en donde se encontraban cada una.

-¡Shirou Querido!- llamó una voz a la cual reconoció como Temptress acompañada por Lancer.

Luvia volteo y observo a las dos mujeres, se tenía que admitir así misma que ambas eran hermosas e impresionantes. Mientras una mostraba un carácter noble y tenía un aire maravilloso en ella, la otra parecía ser más fuerte y firme algo que no se encontraba en estos días. Lo cual le hizo apretar su puño al escucharla llamarlo querido.

Temptress: Mira estos hermosos e impresionantes conjuntos que conseguimos.- dijo para mostrarle una bolsa con el logotipo de la marca de lencería Victoria Secrets en ella.- ¿Cómo crees que se verían en nosotras? Queremos tu opinión o no Lancer.

Lancer: No es como que quiero que me veas.- dijo quien también llevaba una bolsa igual.- Pero realmente quiero saber si me veo bien.- contesto con un poco de desinterés, pero eso si desviaba la mirada para no observar de frente a su maestro.

Abriendo su bolsa rápidamente ambos jóvenes pudieron observar su interior. Los ojos de Luvia se abrieron completamente y ambos se sonrojaron enormemente.

Shirou: Creo que ambas se verían realmente bien… Temptress, pero guárdalo por ahora quieres.- tratando de hacer lo imposible y no imaginarlas vestidas en lencería sexy.

Mientras Shirou hablaba con una de ella, en su mente Luvia no podía dejar de pensar en porque la llamaba Temptress lo cual la llevo a preguntarse sobre su relación. He idear un escenario en donde se trataban de un par de mujeres oportunistas que a cambio de algún "favor especial" conseguirían todo lo que necesitaran de su Shero. Luvia detuvo esos pensamientos por un momento, el chico no era así y si eso era cierto ella no lo permitiría.

Rápidamente vino a su mente una imagen de Shirou y la mujer llamada Temptress en una enorme cama mientras ella usaba ropas ligeras preparándose para realizar cosas de adultos, su rostro se puso aún más rojo y su puño cerrado se puso blanco por el enojo. Tratando de encontrar una explicación se dio cuenta de que ninguno de ellos se encontraba allí.

Luvia: ¿Shero?

-Se fueron hace un momento.- contestó una voz detrás de ella, al voltear a verla, era la otra mujer llamada Lancer el cual ese nombre le llamaba mucho más la atención.

Luvia: ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto demandante mente.

Lancer: Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- contestó en tono uniforme.- ahora dime ¿Qué buscas de Shirou Emiya?

Luvia: ¿Cómo que, que busco de el? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- respondió.

Lancer: Escúchame atentamente, Shirou Emiya es mi amo y la primer persona a la que debo proteger, así que si noto algo sospechoso en ti, o si tienes alguna mala intención con el.- dijo acercándose más a ella.

-Te voy a eliminar antes de que tengas la oportunidad de suplicar y arrepentirte.- la amenazó para después irse al encuentro con su maestro.

Luvia apretó los dientes enojada. Cómo era posible que esa mujer la amenazara, ella era la cabeza de una poderosa familia de magos incluso si intentaran algo en su contra tenía aun un poderoso equipo de guardaespaldas, y si eso no era suficiente tenía su magia y a su futuro sirviente para defenderse. Frotándose las sienes decidió caminar hacia la tienda y compras sus joyas, esta era otra oportunidad perdida de estar con el chico, pero ahora debía pensar más claramente y ver a futuro en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Así que aquí hay otro mago por aquí he…- se dijo para sí misma Lancer, al sentir las reservas mágicas de la chica.- Quizás nos veamos en el futuro y si no me gusta lo que veo… Me voy a asegurar de quedarme con tu corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya siendo más de las cuatro de la tarde Shirou y todas las chicas regresaban a casa. Tuvieron que realizar un montón de paradas a comprar muchas cosas que necesitarían como por ejemplo futones para dormir y mucha más comida suficiente como para alimentar a todos bien por un tiempo.

Aún tenía casi más de tres cuartas partes del dinero que le dieron en la mañana y pagando el cargo extra por el transporte para que le entregaran todas las cosas en la puertas de su casa en la tarde aún compraron muchas cosas más que ellas querían como por ejemplo joyas, herramientas, vino, un televisor nuevo, licor, una bicicleta, dulces y tantas otras cosas más.

Todas ellas llevaban bolsas y Shirou estaba decepcionado de que en realidad aunque sus sirvientes estuvieran debilitados resultaban ser aún mucho más fuertes que el pero la verdad realmente él estaba muy cansado por la falta de sueño.

Rider: ¿Te sientes bien Shirou?- pregunto con genuino interés mientras llevaba en su bici nueva varias bolsas más.- Te veo un poco fatigado.

Shirou: Es que no he tenido muchas horas de sueño debido a lo que sucedió en la madrugada.- respondió sujetándose un poco la cabeza con una mano libre.

Caster: Eso es muy comprensible, usted se siente así porque está teniendo problemas para subministrar el prana que necesitamos. Llegando a la casa usted tendrá que comer mucho y descansar lo suficiente para que se sienta mejor, hasta encontrar una manera de poder sustentarnos adecuadamente.

Archer: En realidad ya es una hazaña más que impresionante el que pudieras convocarnos a todos sin la necesidad de un gran sacrificio absoluto.

Shielder: Si Shirou, una vez que lleguemos a casa comeremos y todos iremos a dormir para así ayudarte a recuperar algo de nuestro prana.

Shirou: no te preocupes cuando lleguemos cocinare una gran comida para todos.- dijo para hacer una pausa después.- Un momento… en casa hay otras siete habitaciones disponibles, algunas tendrán que compartir, Por cierto ya pensaron ¿con quién van a dormir?- pensando un poco en ese tema.

Gunner: Contigo por supuesto.- hablando como si fuera lo más obvio y al parecer todas sus compañeras asintieron a estar de acuerdo con la idea.

Shirou: Espera eso quiere decir que ustedes…- Y como por quinta vez en el día volvía a ruborizarse.

Realmente ya no sabía en qué más pensar todo el camino trato de convencerlas de lo contrario, pero ninguna parecía estar de acuerdo con eso dejando al final al pobre Shirou en una posición muy arriesgada y comprometedora de la cual esperaba salir ileso y que Taiga no se enterara.

Esta historia continuará…

 **Basado en el tercer capítulo de la historia de ADdude, al parecer Scáthach tiene una idea más presente de quien es Luvia y que papel a futuro tendrá en la Guerra del Santo Grial, en el siguiente capítulo se explicará la magia de Shirou y habrá nuevos sirvientes convocados.**

 **Saber: Arthuria Pendragon (King Arthur)**

 **Saver: Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc)**

 **Archer: Atalanta**

 **Lancer: Scáthach**

 **Caster: Medea Princess of Colchis**

 **Rider: Medusa la Gorgona**

 **Berserker: Frankenstein**

 **Assassin: Mata Hari**

 **Temptress: Semiramis Wise Queen of Assyria**

 **Shielder: Tamamo-No-Mae**

 **Gunner: Francis Drake**

 **Alguna sugerencia, critica y comentario serán bien recibidas.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado-**


	4. Origen Magico

**Reviews.**

 **Danmaku-Overload: Gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **narutoxasuna25: gracias por el mensaje y si miyu si aparecerá en la historia, aunque no será todavía, no tengo planes para saber lily pero si para irisviel.**

 **Tyranyus: Cuando ley por primera vez esa historia era muy buena, lastima que no la continuo, por eso decidí hacer mi propia versión en español aunque con algunas diferencias con su versión original claro, espero que sean de tu agrado.**

 **Hakuryuu: Luvia es una de los masters de la historia original, así que definitivamente tiene que ser la rival de Rin. Sobre el incluir a Leo no lo creo ya que no me cae bien y sobre gawain el sí estará. ¿Por cierto cual es el fic en donde miyu es master? ya que ya estaba planeando incluirla pero quiero tener diferentes ideas.**

 **coronadomontes: gracias por el comentario, te mando un saludo.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste esta nueva continuación. Y dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Origen Mágico.**

Las llamas crecían alrededor de los grandes escombros de una ciudad en ruinas, era lo que literalmente podría llamarse el infierno. Solamente fuego y muerte se veía por todas partes, la gente que se quemaba gritaba a los cielos desesperados en busca de ayuda, era un fuego maldito que consumía todo a su paso por igual y convertía los cadáveres en cenizas.

Se podía sentir perfectamente el malestar en el estómago y las ganas de vomitar al observar a una mujer con su hijo mientras prácticamente se derretian por el fuego. De entre las llamas y escombros, la figura solitaria de un pequeño niño maltrecho se habría paso muy lentamente, su ropa estaba quemada, cada paso que daba representaba un inmenso esfuerzo. No tardó mucho en ceder ante sus heridas y cayó de espaldas al suelo observando el cielo ligeramente iluminado por un círculo negro con un contorno rojo rodeándolo, lo cual le daba un misterioso resplandor.

El niño estaba dándose por vencido e imagino que compartiría el mismo destino que todas las otras personas que dejo atrás y lentamente estiro su pequeño brazo para tratar de alcanzar el misterioso círculo en el cielo en un intento por escapar pero aun con todo su esfuerzo… no lo consiguió… y todo se puso obscuro nuevamente.

-¡Un sobreviviente!- se escuchó una voz masculina.

El niño abrió los ojos lentamente para observar una figura muy borrosa.

-¡Por favor resiste… tiene que sobrevivir!- y entonces una luz dorada cubrió su borrosa vista por un momento.

-¡Estas vivo!- lagrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro del hombre.- ¡Estas vivo! Él está vivo… gracias dios.- tomando al chico entre sus brazos dándole un gran abrazo sin importarle la fuerte lluvia que comenzaba a caer sobre ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Qué? Ha…ha…ha…- despertó agitadamente el joven Emiya, ese sueño era muy parecido a las pesadillas que solía tener en el pasado y que con ayuda de Fuji-nee poco a poco logró superar.

Sacudió su cabeza por un momento para olvidarse de esas ideas y comenzar su día, era domingo por la mañana y tenía algunos deberes escolares que quería hacer temprano para tener un poco de tiempo libre por la tarde pero algo le estaba impidiendo levantarse completamente…

Al retirar la manta observó dormir a una joven y bella mujer peli rosa y con orejas y cola de zorro aferrarse fuertemente a su cadera y de repente la realidad lo golpeó nuevamente. Debido a ese extraño sueño había olvidado completamente a sus sirvientes y recordó un poco del día anterior. Ninguna de las chicas se sentía segura de dejarlo solo y tenían el temor de que Illya y Berserker llegaran mientras el dormía como ocurrió anteriormente así que pese a sus negativas todas sin excepción durmieron junto a él. Incluso planificaron las posiciones en las que dormirían para poder proteger a su maestro en caso de un ataque y eran más o menos las siguientes:

Junto a la puerta dormían Saber y Lancer quienes se encargarían de mantener a raya a Berserker en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, junto a ellas Jeanne y Berserker estarían dispuestas a ayudarlas. Tanto Archer como Gunner dormían a los lados para disparar ataques de largo alcance con sus armas y arco, a su lado se encontraban Caster y Assassin para cubrir a Shirou en caso de tener que huir. Temptress y Rider dormían junto a Shirou para ayudarlo a escapar y finalmente… Shielder que dormía en el único lugar en el que ella sentía que debía estar.

Ella estaba durmiendo sobre el propio Shirou…

El chico trato de convencerla de que no era necesario pero ella siguió insistiendo diciendo: **"Soy Shielder, tu Servant de defensa. Te voy a defender de cualquier peligro incluso usando mi propio cuerpo para que nadie te haga daño"**

Esto realmente no podría sonar tan mal como parecía para cualquier hombre pero… no para Shirou, ya que al ser de mañana sintió una reacción masculina en la parte baja de si cintura. Al ser una reacción natural de cuerpo no le daría mucha importancia de no ser por la hermosa chica que estaba tan peligrosamente cerca de él. Al despertarse Shirou había empujado a la chica por lo cual terminó por seguir durmiendo muy cerca de su cintura.

-"Ah, Maestro…"- decía entre dientes la joven mientras se aferraba aún más a Shirou. De nada ayudaba al sentir el cuerpo presionado de ella contra el de él, sobre todo por sus grandes pechos.

Forcejeando de poco a poco Shirou trataba de liberarse sin mucho éxito y llego a la conclusión de comenzar a pensar en otras cosas para mantener su cabeza fría, pero era algo que le parecía imposible de momento al estar en medio literalmente de una habitación llena de mujeres.

Aunque le resultó muy incómodo consiguió exitosamente "tranquilizarse" para así despertar a todas, una vez despiertas Shirou fue arrojado rápida y fuertemente fuera de la habitación por Lancer para que ellas se pudieran cambiar. Esta había sido la mañana más incómoda que había tenido en mucho tiempo, desde que una chica de cabello morado se quedó a dormir a su lado ya que misteriosamente se había lesionado un hombro y no recordaba como paso pero esa será otra historia para después…

Luego de un tiempo Shirou logro preparar el desayuno para todas siendo ayudado por Archer para poner los platos en la nueva gran mesa que habían comprado para que todos pudieran caber, ya que ninguna estaba recibiendo la energía necesaria las pequeñas cosas como comer y dormir les ayudaban de alguna manera, así que nadie se quejaba por eso.

Ya que Caster quería estudiar un poco el cobertizo que Shirou usaba como taller, lo cual permitió y con la ayuda de Berserker saco todas sus herramientas y las llevo a otra pequeña bodega de utensilios que no usaba, él lo entendía, después de todo el círculo de invocación se encontraba en ese lugar.

Caster: Así que de esta forma fuiste capaz de lograr convocarnos.- dijo junto a todas las chicas que se estaban reuniendo para escuchar su explicación.

Shirou: Realmente nunca me había dado cuenta de que algo como eso siempre estuviera aquí.

Caster: El círculo está conectado directamente a las líneas mágicas que están a lo largo de la ciudad, las cuales son utilizadas para recolectar poder. Eso está bien aunque parece tener un ligero fallo.

Lancer: Ya veo…- dijo acercándose también al círculo.- La razón por la que reúne el poder parece bastante singular, así que sin mostrar una programación completa dudo que sea capaz de saber exactamente para lo que estaba destinado a alimentar, lo cual puede ser conveniente para nosotros.- terminó de hablar a lo cual pasó un dedo por el borde del circulo el cual empezó a brillar.

Gunner: Eso es bueno.- dijo sonriendo al sentir que algo del poder comenzaba a llenar sus reservas.- Siento que recupero un poco más de fuerzas.

Temptress: Quizás así estaba planeado a funcionar desde un principio.- mostrándose deductiva.

Caster: Es una posibilidad pero esto no va a llenar todas nuestras reservas mágicas completamente.- a lo cual rápidamente comenzaba a sacar de una caja algunos artículos que le pidió a Shirou que le comprara.- Pero sí debe de impedir que nos desvanezcamos por completo y aliviará la presión que tiene sobre ti.

-El que hizo esto, estudió muy bien las líneas mágicas de la ciudad para así no dañar a las personas por perder algo de energía.- lo cual Shirou entendía perfectamente ya que su padre lo anoto en la carta que le dejó y que por cierta petición no les comento.- Por lo que creo que si pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en esta casa deberemos estar bien hasta encontrar un modo más seguro y eficaz de mantenernos.

Shirou: Pero no entiendo se supone que debe de haber un ritual previo para realizar una invocación así o me equivoco.

Shielder: Eso es cierto Shirou.-dijo llamando la atención de todos.- El circulo está colocado correctamente para funcionar, pero… deduzco que mientras te atacaron, en desesperación improvisaste una invocación defectuosa por lo cual aunque fuéramos once si hubiera sido hecho el ritual correctamente y aunque estuviéramos carentes de poder podríamos ser capaces de tomar nuestra forma espiritual. Por lo cual somos espíritus menos heroicos que los sirvientes normales.- terminó de hablar a lo cual Caster asintió de estar de acuerdo.

De algún modo Shirou sintió que era su culpa el que ellas no tuvieran la suficiente fuerza como deberían. De cualquier modo él no sabía realizar el ritual de invocación correctamente.

Caster: Dime ¿Te gustaría tener una lección de magia?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Shirou: ¿Yo?

Caster: Si mejoras un poco podría ser más útil para la guerra, además si se trató de un poco de suerte increíble o talento potencial, puedes usar esos factores como ventaja y sacarles provecho a futuro si es que algo anda terriblemente mal con el Grial.

-Dijiste que tenías deberes escolares ¿verdad?

Shirou: Si tengo algunas tareas y un ensayo que escribir.

Caster: No sería bueno que te atrases con eso. Porque no vas a realizarlas mientras nosotras nos encargamos de limpiar este lugar y dejarlo preparado apropiadamente para las clases por la tarde.- sugirió.- Así habremos terminado por completo antes de la comida.

Y de ese modo mientras Shirou regresaba a su habitación a comenzar con sus tareas mientras todas las chicas ayudaron a limpiar el cobertizo ya que el chico solo había sacado sus herramientas, barrieron, sacudieron y lo acondicionaron de un modo en que pareciera más cómodo para cubrir las necesidades de un mago en la actualidad.

Ya cerca del mediodía y él ya había terminado con sus tareas, realmente no eran muy difíciles pero decidió apurarse ya que estaba mayormente interesado en aprender magia. Al llegar Caster lo invito a pasar a la habitación que habían acondicionado. Shielder, Lancer y Temptress se unieron, ya que afirmaron contar con habilidades mágicas y eso les vendría de ayuda.

El primer paso fue demostrar lo que Shirou podía hacer, todas fueron cosas bastante básicas, Lancer observaba detenidamente las proyecciones que realizaba y estas no eran buenas. Se rompían muy fácilmente y eran huecas. Shielder y Temptress observaban el trazado que era de primera categoría y pero no era muy útil. Su refuerzo era bastante bueno pero aún no lo suficiente.

Caster: Este es tan solo el comienzo, hemos visto lo que puedes hacer. Ahora comencemos con tratar de formar un circuito magico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rin Tohsaka una de las estudiantes modelo de su escuela se encontraba saliendo de un buen restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, ya que no quería comer el Mapo Tofu que prepararía su guardián, ella había decidido que cerca del anochecer convocaría a su sirviente para participar en la guerra del santo Grial. Ella deseaba uno de la clase Saber el cual era muy conocido por ser uno de los sirvientes más fuertes. Ella vestía una minifalda negra con mallas hasta los muslos y botines negros combinándolo con un abrigo rojo con una bufanda anaranjada al cuello. Curioso el usar minifalda estando tan cercana la época de invierno. Hoy era un buen día según ella hasta que escucho a alguien hablar y acercarse.

-Ara-Ara mira a quién tenemos aquí.- al escuchar esa voz le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Rin: Hoy no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo.- volteo a ver a quien le hablaba quién era ni más ni menos que Luvia Edelfelt.

Luvia: No sabía que podías darte esta clase de lujos.- observando el restaurante.- Pero será mejor que los disfrutes porque cuando tu oponente es alguien de mi calibre puede ser que sea lo último que puedas hacer antes de morir o de que pierdas tu voluntad de luchar.

\- Esta noche invocaré a mi sirviente y definitivamente te aplastare por ponerte en mi camino y de esa manera demostrare que yo soy la elección más adecuada para estar "El".

Rin: Ho… así que todo esto es por eso.- se mostró pensativa y luego sonrió.- Pues déjame decirte que hoy yo también convocare a mi sirviente y tengo pensado llamar al más poderoso.

Luvia: Pobre niña tonta.- dijo suspirando.- careces de cualquier habilidad, pero al menos tienes suficiente fe en ti misma.

Rin: Así que eso piensas.- dijo exaltada.- Hu… bueno ya tendremos tiempo de arreglar cuentas pero eso sí tienes que saber, que yo tampoco me rendiré y seguiré persiguiendolo también.-terminó de hablar para después marcharse, obviamente esa respuesta no le gusto a la otra chica sobre todo por el mensaje que transmitía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya de tarde en la residencia Emiya las clases de magia no iban del todo bien. Las chicas se encontraban en la sala observando la nueva gran televisión que habían comprado ya que les parecía muy interesante algunas de las películas que estaban transmitiendo por la señal de cable hasta que…

 **-¡ERES UN GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!-** Se escuchó un grito desde el taller.

Ese grito puso a todas en alerta, rápidamente se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el taller. Al llegar vieron a Caster que era sujetada por Lancer mientras está forcejeaba para liberarse, al parecer estaba dispuesta a estrangular a alguien. Shielder abrazaba a Shirou contra sus pechos mientras su espejo mágico flotaba delante de ellos para protegerlo. Lo curioso era que sus ojos estaban muy acuosos y parecía querer llorar de manera cómica mientras que Temptress solamente negaba por los acontecimientos que observaba.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Jeanne que fue la primera en llegar.

Caster: Este idiota solo tiene suerte.- término por calmarse para ser finalmente soltada por Lancer.- Eso es todo.

Saber: Caster explícate.- dijo al llegar acompañada por las demás empuñando su espada invisible.

Caster: La razón por la que su magia es tan pobre es porque no ha estado usando a ninguno de sus circuitos mágicos.- dijo dándole una mirada muy dura a Shirou.- Él ha estado obligando a sus nervios a funcionar como un reemplazo, eso es muy arriesgado.

-El ni siquiera hubiera podido habernos llamado a este plano de la manera correcta, de lo contrario eso lo hubiera paralizado por completo al freír sus nervios, o matado.

Temptress: Ya, Ya, no lo regañes de esa forma.- dijo en un tono suave.- Si lo matas nunca aprenderá y todas nos desvaneceremos pronto.

-Quítate la camisa, hazlo ahora.- le ordeno. A lo cual Shirou no lo dudo por temor a ser regañado nuevamente.

Temptress: Cuando estaba viva estudie muchas habilidades relacionadas con el cuerpo humano y la magia.- decía mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Shirou.

Mientras lo acariciaba, de repente abrazo su espalda con fuerza, esto dejó a Shirou sin aliento ya que sintió un misterioso flujo de potencia recorrer a través de todo su cuerpo.

Temptress: ¿Te gusto? ¿Eso se ha sentido bien?- le dijo al oído.- he despertado tus circuitos mágicos si te entrenas a diario comenzaran a fortalecerse ya que son muy débiles por la falta de uso.

Shirou: Está bien… ¿puedo ahora ponerme mi camisa?- separándose lentamente de ella.

-No todavía.- dijo Shielder mientras miraba su pecho.-je…je…je…- reía como si de un viejo verde se tratase cosa que perturbo levemente a Shirou, mientras algunas otras compartían diferentes reacciones como por ejemplo Gunner lo miraba de una manera lasciva, Jeanne de manera tímida Berserker de una manera confundida sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba.

Pasado este pequeño incidente Caster se encargó de tratar de encontrar el origen y elemento de su maestro. Ella sentía esto podría ser un mejor inicio, pero esta vez por seguridad en esta ocasión todas decidieron permanecer juntas alrededor de Shirou mientras realizaba esta prueba.

Mediante una bola de cristal que había comprado Caster había la había modificado para usar magia en ella, dentro de la bola se comenzó a formar una niebla.

Caster: No pensé que no supieras tu elemento de origen.

Shirou: Mi padre me dijo que él no estaba en las mejores condiciones para realizar su magia y si lo intentaba eso lo hacía enfermar. También le impedía el uso de cualquier otro tipo de magia. El hizo lo que pudo por mí hasta el día que murió.

Saber: Caster no estoy muy familiarizada con la magia. Podrías explicar lo que buscas conseguir con esta prueba.- mostrando su curiosidad para así saber un poco más sobre lo que paso con su antiguo maestro.

Caster: El origen puede explicar mucho sobre las habilidades que puede llegar a desarrollar Shirou.- observaba fijamente la bola de cristal.- Tengo la esperanza de que al conocer su elemento de origen podría darnos una mejor idea sobre que podremos enseñarle.

Assassin: Estas diciendo que no está enfocando su magia en la área correcta ¿verdad?

Caster: Es una posibilidad, ahora silencio que de ese modo encontraré la respuesta más rápidamente.- con eso absolutamente todos guardaron silencio y esperaron la respuesta.- Su elemento y origen de hecho son uno mismo.

Archer: Si son uno mismo ¿Cuál es entonces?

Caster: Espadas.- hablo hacia todos.- Los dos son uno mismo, eso no debería ser posible.- dijo pensativa.- Además hay otra cosa que no puedo descifrar pero ¿que es?

Shielder: Ah eso debe de explicar en parte lo que sentía esta mañana.- decía para sí misma de manera pensativa, sin notar las miradas extrañas que sus compañeras le daban. Al escuchar esto el único hombre de la casa solo atino a dejar caer los hombros y bajar la mirada con un gran sonrojo de vergüenza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Lo hemos decidido te ayudaremos con el entrenamiento.- decía Jeanne.- Tanto Saber cómo yo, tenemos un muy alto manejo de la espada, habrá que empezar pronto.- decía muy entusiasmada.

Mientras que Caster, Shielder, Rider, Lancer y Temptress decidieron permanecer dentro del cobertizo ahora llamado "Taller mágico" para así comenzar con la planeación de algunos códigos místicos que decidieron hacerle a su maestro para ayudarlo a protegerse, Saber y Jeanne acordaron el ayudarlo también con el manejo de sus habilidades con la espada, al ser este su elemento y origen.

Shirou: Pero probablemente soy mucho mejor con el arco que con las espadas.- se mostraba inseguro.- Ya que yo pertenecía al club de la escuela.

Archer: Si quieres también podemos practicar después.- se ofreció sonriente.- Además esto te será benéfico, ya que así podrás defenderte solo si ninguna de nosotras está cerca.

Gunner: ¿Quizás también deba enseñarte a disparar armas de fuego?- se preguntaba así misma en voz alta, mientras sonreía de una manera nada normal, lo cual hacía que Shirou se estremeciera.

Assassin: Si el Dojo será el lugar perfecto para comenzar a entrenar.

Siendo llevado arrastrando por Berserker que tenía curiosidad de ver todo lo que harían decidieron que era momento de comenzar, para así terminar antes del atardecer y así su maestro tuviera tiempo necesario para preparar la cena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo pasó ya era casi de noche y la joven Rin Tohsaka había preparado su círculo de invocación en una de las habitaciones de su vieja mansión, pero desafortunadamente no era la única que tenía la misma idea ya que Luvia Edelfelt también había preparado el suyo.

Pero curiosamente no eran las únicas listas ya que en un oscuro sótano había otra joven que había terminado de formar su propio círculo de invocación, ella era acompañada por un chico peli azul y un anciano. Ella desde el principio se negó realizar el ritual, al saber que había sido escogida como maestro de la guerra del santo grial al aparecer en su mano izquierda lo que serían los hechizos de comando. Pero después de mucha insistencia por parte del anciano logró convencerla.

-Espero que esto funcione.- decía de manera irritada.- He estado toda esta semana muy alejada de "Sempai" para prepararme para realizar el ritual. Que Nii-san se haga cargo del sirviente y de la guerra, a mí no me importa si se matan entre sí.- decía muy bruscamente.

-Ehhh…si no hay problema.- contestaba temeroso el anciano.- Shinji se hará cargo de representar a la familia Matou.- mientras señalaba al chico peli azul que se encontraba temblando.-No te preocupes después de esto no te volveré a molestar Sakura.- decía el viejo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Muy bien comencemos…

Curiosamente aunque en lugares diferentes las tres jóvenes comenzaron a recitar.-

 _ **Piedras y el Archiduque de los contratos como piedra angular**_

 _ **Rellena, Rellena, Rellena, Rellena, Rellena**_

 _ **Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cada vez que esté lleno, destrúyelo**_

 _ **Presta atención a mis palabras, mi voluntad creara vuestro cuerpo**_

 _ **Vuestra espada creara mi destino**_

 _ **Escucha el llamado del santo grial, si aceptas mi voluntad y razón**_

 _ **Por la presente juro que voy a ser todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo**_

 _ **Que alejare todo el mal del mundo**_

 _ **Tú que estás envuelto por tres grandes palabras de poder ven y acude desde el círculo de inhibición**_

 _ **¡Guardián del equilibrio!**_

En los tres escenarios se podía observar el mismo efecto en el centro del círculo se formaba una intensa, al mismo tiempo se sentían ligeros temblores por toda la habitación. De un momento a otro todo se detuvo, la luz se apagó y dejó de temblar y sin que nadie se pudiera preparar…

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

Se producía una explosión en el medio del círculo destruyendo buena parte de los lugares donde se encontraba.

En la mansion Tohsaka toda la habitación quedó en ruinas, Rin logró cubrirse a tiempo saliendo ilesa. Para después salir corriendo a buscar desesperadamente todas las notas que tenía con respecto al ritual de invocación y encontrar que salió mal.

En la residencia Edelfelt, Luvia corría de regreso a su habitación cubriéndose los pechos. Al parecer la explosión destruyó gran parte de sus ropas dejando solo a su pobre mayordomo a cargo de la limpieza.

Y en el sótano donde se encontraban reunidos los Matou todo estaba hecho completamente una ruina de escombros. La joven Sakura logró cubrirse y repeler la explosión pero no salió completamente ya que su cabello estaba completamente arruinado.

Sakura: Te dije que no funcionaría.- hablaba bastante enojada.- ¡Ahora limpien esto rápido!- les ordenaba.

-Emm si disculpa no volverá a pasar.- decía el viejo.- Shinji ya la escuchaste comienza a limpiar.- decía mientras comenzaba a retirarse lentamente.

-Oh abuelo.- el tono de voz de la chica comenzó a cambiar a lo cual el anciano se detenía para observar como Sakura proyectaba una enorme sombra y una aura amenazante rodeaba todo el lugar.- Creí haberles dicho que ambos limpiaran este desastre.

-Oh… si claro comenzaremos de inmediato.- decía con temor el viejo mientras buscaba una escoba y el chico rápidamente recogía algunos escombros.

Sakura: Eso espero ya que no se irán a dormir hasta que esto esté en completo orden otra vez.- decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir.- Yo me voy a descansar… pero si no terminan pronto los volveré a castigar entendido.- terminaba de amenazarlos para después cerrar la puerta dejando a ambos con el trabajo.

El viejo conocido como Zouken Matou maldijo el día en que colocó los últimos Bits del Grial de la anterior guerra en su nieta. No hace tiempo todo era normal pero algo salió mal, Sakura se abrió paso haciéndose dueña de todo el poder y mató a todos los gusanos que él había implantado en ella y amenazándolo con destruir lo que quedaba de "Él", apenas tenía el poder suficiente para sobrevivir y realmente no quería experimentar nuevamente el castigo que les daría como lo hizo la última vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el Dojo de la residencia Emiya, Jeanne y Saber se encontraban tratando de enseñar a Shirou el manejo correcto de la espada usando espadas de madera que tenía allí, siendo en su mayoría golpeado por las chicas.

-Estás dejando una abertura del lado izquierdo.- lo regañaba Saber y dándole un ligero golpe a la altura de las costillas del lado izquierdo.

Mientras que Archer, Assassin, Berserker y Gunner miraban y compartían alguno que otro comentario entre ellas. Durante ese momento ninguna se enteró que en el "taller mágico" estaban teniendo una dificultad con el círculo de invocación el cual repentinamente se activó.

-Aaggggggg.- gruñía de dolor Shirou mientras se arrodillaba sujetaba el pecho.

Gunner: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo lastimaron?- las acusó mientras se acercaba junto con las otras.

Jeanne: Solo son espadas de madera, además no le haríamos daño.- se defendía.

-¡Me estoy quemando! ¡Aaaa Rrrr!- gritaba mientras se arrancaba la camisa esa respuesta asustó mucho a las chicas.

De su cuerpo salían pequeñas filas de humo de su pecho y espalda además de que comenzaban a marcarse una especie de figuras rojas sobre su piel, hasta que tomaron forma y estos eran nuevos hechizos de comando. Una explosión se escuchó fuera parecía venir del Taller mágico y otra también de frente a Shirou y a las chicas llenando todo el Dojo con un espeso humo.

-Yo soy el Servant de la venganza Avenger, he respondido a tu invocación. ¿Tú acaso eres mi maestro?- hablaba una figura que usaba una enorme armadura plateada con detalles rojos y lo más llamativo era el casco con cuernos que este poseía.

Shirou: ¿Qué otra vez?- se decía así mismo sin entender como el nuevo espíritu heroico había aparecido frente a él sin ser llamado apropiadamente por él.

-Cómo que otra vez, si esta es la primera vez que soy convocado.- observaba al chico que se encontraba aún en el suelo.- Un segundo tienes un olor muy familiar.- mientras respiraba un poco más el aire del lugar.- Porque hueles similar que a mi…

-¿Shirou estas bien?- era la voz de Saber, que se recuperaba rápidamente para buscar a su maestro.

\- Pero mira nada más que coincidencia, es un gusto volver a verte…PADRE.- gritaba el caballero dela armadura.

-¿Qué cómo qué padre?- se preguntaban todos los demás en el Dojo.

Saber: Mordred.- susurraba sorprendida con los ojos completamente abiertos.

De un segundo a otro Avenger convocó a una enorme espada también plateada y con detalles en rojo para lanzarse a atacar directamente a Saber, la cual llamó a su espada invisible y se cubrió con su vestido azul y armadura para así poder defenderse y bloquear su ataque.

Los otros Servants apenas lograron esquivar el feroz ataque. Jeanne con su espada en mano corrió a proteger a Shirou junto con Berserker que lo mantenía en el suelo para cubrirlo.

 **CLANCK, CLANCK, CLANCK, CLANCK**

Era el sonido que producía el choque de ambas espadas, la fuerza de los golpes había destrozado una pared y parte del Dojo, llevando su lucha esta vez al interior de la casa causando algunos destrozos en algunas habitaciones. Avenger luchaba con furia y debido a eso había dejado una pequeña abertura que fue aprovechada por Saber para golpear a su rival, al cual consiguió arrancarle el casco, sin el casco revelaba un rostro casi idéntico al de Saber solo que un poco más salvaje y con un peinado diferente.

-Mordred.- decía Saber muy fríamente.

-Padre.- gruñía Avenger por haber perdido su casco.

Aunque no se encontraran aún a plena potencia para un sirviente normal, la fuerza de las espadas se hacía sentir en sus ataques, el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse debajo de ellas.

-¡Deténganse dejen de seguir luchando!- gritaba Shirou que acababa de llegar a la habitación en donde se encontraban en medio duelo.

-¡CÁLLATE!-Le grito Avenger,.

Shirou: Chicas por favor deténganlas.- les pidió al resto de sus sirvientes.

Inmediatamente Berserker hizo aparecer su enorme mazo y con suma facilidad casi saltando salió corriendo para golpear directamente a Avenger con gran fuerza lanzándolo a volar destruyendo una pared de la casa, mientras que Saber era detenida por Jeanne y Archer que tenía preparado su arco y flecha mientras apuntaba a la pila de escombros de donde salió Avenger.

Avenger: ¡Pagaras por eso!- sentenciaba a Berserker mientras se levantaba. -¡Te acabare!

Berserker: No me das miedo.- dijo sencillamente sin emoción mientras balanceaba el mazo de forma redonda delante de ella.

Y rápidamente ambas se lanzaron al ataque para medir sus fuerzas.

Assassin: Shirou será mejor que uses un hechizo de comando.- decía de manera muy seria.- No creo que ninguna se detenga.

Gunner: Pienso lo mismo.- con sus pistolas en mano.- Si no detenemos a esa tal Avenger y averiguamos porque nos ataca así, creo que mejor tendremos que matarla.- decía de manera sombría.

Shirou: Y ¿Cómo los uso?- les preguntaba mientras observaba las diferentes marcas en sus brazos y pecho con la esperanza de que pudieran funcionar.

-Simple se usa de esta manera.- decía detrás de ellos una linda voz femenina y con mucha elegancia dijo.

-" **Por medio de este hechizo de comando yo Ruler les ordeno a todos los Sirvientes que se encuentran combatiendo detener este conflicto innecesario** ".

De repente todos los sirvientes que se encontraba peleando terminaron por ceder por la falta de prana y desvanecieron sus armas. Avenger que había caído al suelo luchaba por lograr ponerse de pie aunque no lo conseguía pero inmediatamente una espada japonesa fue colocada en su cuello.

-Será mejor que pienses con mucho más cuidado tu siguiente acción.- decía una mujer que tenía una cinta negra que ataba su pelo corto y rubio, usaba un kimono estilo Sakura rosado taisho que consistía en un Hakama y botas de cuero largas.

-Sí y espero que esa no sea la de traicionar a mi nuevo maestro.- decía otra una nueva recién llegada que llegaba con una enorme espada roja y negro, ella vestía un muy llamativo vestido rojo muy revelador tanto en el pecho como en la parte baja que tenía lo que parecía ser un velo casi transparente que dejaba ver su ropa interior de color blanco y unas botas doradas metálicas.

-Tu atuendo se ve precioso, aunque no es lo suficientemente rojo así que sigue siendo malo.- termino de decir para ganarse un gruñido de disgusto de parte de Avenger.

Assassin: Soy la única que ve esto.- señalando a las tres nuevas sirvientes.- No puedo creer que estoy viendo a tres Saber.

Archer: Yo tampoco lo creo.- dijo para después apuntarlas con su arco.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Prácticamente todas se parecían solo la diferenciaba sus vestimentas y algunos detalles en sus rostro y cuerpo.

-He aquí a la esclava Alter Ego, a su servicio.- se presentaba la chica vestida con el kimono.

Gunner: Eso puede explicar algo.- dijo apuntando sus armas a la mujer de rojo.- Ahora ¿Quién eres tú?

-mm ¿tienes que preguntar?- decía mientras bajaba su enorme espada roja y dirigía una mano a su pecho.- Soy el pináculo de las artes, La flor de Olimpia.

-Para que lo entiendan…- dijo girando sobre sí misma.- ¡Soy la Saber Roja!

Dijo mientras realizaba una linda pose de presentación.

Shirou: Oye ¿Por qué puedo ver tus bragas? ¿Tu vestido es transparente?- dijo al observar sus cierta parte en sus vestimentas.

Saber Roja: Tonto, no es una transparencia, yo dejo que la gente vea.- decía al levantar un poco su vestido.- Es bonito y fresco.

-Bueno ya que se han estado presentando es momento que también yo lo haga.- decía una joven de apariencia delicada, piel blanca a juego con su cabello y ojos azules, ella usaba un vestido rojo sin mangas con detalles en negro, guantes y un enorme sombrero con una forma circular muy curiosa.- Soy Ruler la clase gobernante y por lo que veo.- señalaba a Shirou.- Tu eres nuestro nuevo maestro.

-Aunque parece que aún no llegan las otras que también fueron convocadas.

-¡Eso quiere decir que si hay un gran problema con el grial!- decía una recién llegada Caster junto a las demás, cada una se veía desaliñada.

Lancer: Shirou ¿Estas bien?- invocando su lanza buscando con la vista a su maestro.

Shirou: Si estoy bien Lancer ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes?

Shielder: Estábamos en el taller cuando de repente el circulo de invocación se activó de la nada y después explotó.- decía muy exaltada.- Y ellas aparecieron delante de nosotras.

Señalo detrás de ellas a dos mujeres. La primera era una joven no mayor de 17 años, de cabello corto y un poco claro que cubría parte de su rostro, vestía una reveladora armadura ceñida a su cuerpo de color negro con detalles morado y unas botas largas de tacón, pero lo más distintivo en ella era el enorme escudo que llevaba consigo.

Mientras que la segunda mujer era un poco más alta que Rider, su vestimenta era de color púrpura claro, un traje ajustado a su cuerpo, en especial en sus pechos los cuales eran muy grandes, el resto de su vestimenta también parecía tener detalles tradicional japonés que en ella se veía muy elegante, mantenía una curiosa espada detrás de ella, su cabello largo hasta su cintura con un tono azulado oscuro, su piel era pálida pero con un hermoso rostro y una extraña sonrisa en él.

Temptress: Bueno Ruler tendrás que darnos algunas explicaciones sobre lo qué está pasando realmente.- decía mientras miraba a la joven.- Ya que nosotras no tomamos para nada bien el que intenten lastimar a nuestro Querido Shirou.

Hablaba con un poco de enojo en su voz, para después observar al caballero en armadura roja parecido a Saber en el suelo, junto a otras dos igual de parecidas ya que no sabían muy bien sobre el duelo de momentos antes. Al ver que Rider incluso sacaba una extraña cadena Ruler decidió que lo mejor sería explicar pronto la situación o sino todo este asunto de la Guerra del Grial terminaría peor de lo que ya está.

Esta historia continuará…

 **Basado en el cuarto y parte del quinto capítulo de la historia de ADdude, se han convocado a nuevos Servant y ahora Shirou tiene a su propia Ruler pero su papel se explicará en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Equipo actual**

 **Saber: Arthuria Pendragon (King Arthur).**

 **Saver: Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc)**

 **Saber Roja:**

 **Archer: Atalanta**

 **Lancer: Scáthach**

 **Caster: Medea Princess of Colchis**

 **Rider: Medusa la Gorgona**

 **Berserker: Frankenstein**

 **Assassin: Mata Hari**

 **Temptress: Semiramis Wise Queen of Assyria**

 **Shielder: Tamamo-No-Mae.**

 **Shielder:**

 **Gunner: Francis Drake**

 **Avenger: Mordred La caballero de la Traición.**

 **Alter ego:**

 **Monster:**

 **Ruler:**

 **Alguna sugerencia, crítica y comentario serán bien recibidas.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado-**


	5. Explicaciones

**Reviews:**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Oye si déjame felicitarte, adivinaste a todas las nuevas chicas, muchas gracias por el comentario.**

 **Hakuryuu: Gracias por el comentario, sobre rin y luvia no pienzo dejar que se pierda su rivalidad y eso se vera reflejado en los sirvientes que tendrán, ademas de que ya se como incluir a miyu. con respecto al numero del sirvientes de shirou acabo de llegar al numero maximo que el tenia en la historia original. si es cierto que no todas se pieden interesar en el, en especial las chicas que tienen algun deseo que pedirle al grial, por lo cual lo llamo harem involuntario. No sabia que había otra historia llamada igual que la mía.**

 **En total habrá 10 master con cinco sirvientes cada uno, eso para compensar el gran numero que posee shirou, gracias por tu comentario, realmente aprecio este tipo de criticas y sobre sakura como en hollow ataraxia, me gusta mas asi que la de heavens feel ya que a pesar de ser la mejor ruta en cuanto a historia había partes en las cuales me fue muy incomodo el leerlas e imaginar por lo que la pobre chica paso y dado eso me hace recordar que muchas veces la realidad puede superar a la ficción.**

 **Tyranyus: gracias por el comentario, espero que hoy si tengas Internet, jejeje, y aunque un poco corto espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **Orocontra2012: Si habra mas luvia y momentos como en fare Kaleid, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Coronadomontes: jajajajajaja, gracias por el comentario.**

 **Jose884: Gracias por tu comentario y por las series no te preocupes, solamente habrán referencias a ellas, ademas de que si aparecerá el espíritu heroico emiya de UBW, Y si shirou tendrá a** **kanshou y bakuya, digo a quien no le gustaría tenerlas, de shirou vs kirei si habra encuentro pero sera aun muy en el futuro y por ultimo sobre las lolis, un harem no es harem sin una loli y si las lolis son vida, las lolis son amor jejeje...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Explicaciones**

Luego de este pequeño encuentro con los nuevos sirvientes que aparentemente fueron invocados, Shirou no se sentía realmente con muchos ánimos para cocinar así que hizo algo que por lo regular no hacía llamar por teléfono a una pizzería local para que pudieran traerle a domicilio algo de comer para la cena, su espalda y pecho le dolían por la aparición de los nuevos hechizos de comando. Caster con genuina preocupación por su maestro comenzó a revisar de uno por uno para aplicar un poco de tratamiento directo en ellos para aliviar su malestar.

Algunas de las chicas como Assassin, Archer, Shielder y la misma Saber que se sentía mal por el desastre causado estaba ayudando a limpiar los pisos y Berserker acomodaba los restos de la pared que destruyo cuando golpeo a Avenger. Cabe decir que la mencionada se encontraba muy bien amarrada con las cadenas de Rider en una esquina de la habitación y con la boca tapada, probablemente como parte de su castigo, mientras forcejeaba para intentar liberarse siendo inútil.

Durante ese tiempo nadie dijo nada sumergiendo todo en un incómodo silencio. En el centro las seis nuevas chicas veían a sus supuestas compañeras a las cuales cuidaban que no ocasionaran ningún nuevo incidente, algunas con desconfianza y otras fascinadas como en el caso de Ruler y la mujer con vestimenta japonés. Luego de un rato lo único que rompió el silencio fue el sonido del timbre, Gunner salió para recibir las pizzas, el repartidor le entrego las 20 pizzas, él pensaba al inicio que probablemente se trataría de una broma ya que nadie pediría tanta comida, pero al ver que le pagaron todo y después de darle una propina de 10000 yenes el no dijo nada y se fue contento.

Reunidos para cenar con excepción de Avenger que aún se encontraba amarrada, todos decidieron comenzar a comer, en algún momento el único hombre de la casa intento liberarla para que también comiera, pero fue detenido por Saber y Lancer. Algunas chicas entendían por qué Shirou no tenía ganas de cocinar, pero no se quejaron ya que sabía muy bien.

-¡Esto sabe delicioso! No había probado nada así en vida. - decía Ruler para romper el silencio. - el chef que lo preparo debe ser muy bueno, por cierto ¿cómo se llama este platillo?

-Se llama pizza. - le contesto Jeanne. - Y eso que aún no prueba la comida que prepara Shirou

Ruler: Gracias por decirme, además también es un honor poder conocer y hablar con usted la "Doncella de Nueva Orleans"

Jeanne: Un momento. - dijo sobresaltada. - Sabes quién soy.

Ruler: Claro que si Jeanne d'Arc, o debería decir Juana de Arco. - decía sorprendiendo a todos ya que nadie conocía su verdadera identidad salvo por su nombre.

Lancer: Como sabes su nombre, ya la habías visto antes. - pregunto en un tono serio

Ruler: Conocí de su historia anteriormente, pero el que sepa quién es ella se debe a la habilidad especial de la clase Ruler llamada "True Name Discernment", que me permite conocer los verdaderos nombres, clase, habilidad y parámetros de cualquier sirviente al estar en mi presencia. - dijo sacando respuestas mixtas ya que algunas chicas se sorprendieron y otras fruncieron el ceño al ver que alguien sabia quienes fueron en vida.

Temptress: Básicamente ya sabes quienes somos todas nosotras.

Ruler: Así es reina Semiramis. - la llamaba por su nombre. – por cierto, puedo preguntar ¿Cómo es que se lleva bien con nuestro maestro?

Semiramis: Bueno supongo que esto sería una nueva experiencia para mí. Estoy acostumbrada a ser servida en vez de servir, así que pensé que podría ser interesante. - termino de hablar para después voltear a ver al chico. - Además nuestro Querido Shirou ha sido un buen maestro hasta ahora con nosotras y nos ha tratado bien. – ganando un asentimiento de algunas de las chicas.

Ruler: Ya veo.

Archer: Yo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué Avenger ataco a Saber y también porque la llamo padre?

Saber: Eso creo que yo misma puedo responderlo, aunque no me guste hablar de ello.

-Mi nombre verdadero es Arthuria Pendragon rey de Bretaña…

Y así comenzó con una larga explicación de cómo Saber revelaba que ella era El Rey Arturo de la leyenda, además de que Avenger era Sir Mordred el cual en su tiempo había credo una guerra civil para robar el trono y que fuera concedido por su hermana Morgana Le Fay bajo circunstancias muy poco ortodoxas además de también haber nacido como mujer.

Assassin: Eso explica porque del Saber y Avenger se parecen tanto ya que son familia, pero no creo que Alter y la otra Saber tengan parentesco.

Alter: No que yo sepa.

Saber Roja: mmmmmju… Incluso podría atreverme a decir que quizás sean, descendientes mías. - todos voltearon a ver a la mujer. - Después de todo vengo de un tiempo más lejano que el de ustedes y puede haber una posibilidad.

Ruler: Es cierto siempre hay una posibilidad Emperador Nero. - contesto casualmente.

Nero: ¡No he dado el permiso para referirse a mi persona con mi nombre! – respondió exaltada, para después desviar la mirada.

Ruler: Disculpe por favor, aun no me acostumbro al rol que conlleva mi clase. – dijo apenada. - Ya se para compensarlo me presentar yo soy Marie Antoinette reina de Francia.

Jeanne: ¿Usted fue reina de Francia? – pregunto ganándose un asentimiento con una encantadora sonrisa de parte de Ruler.

Gunner: Mira nada más dos reinas, un rey y además un antiguo emperador, me pregunto ¿qué más podrás lograr en el futuro chico? - le hablaba levemente impresionada a Shirou

Nero: No es correcto el que te refieras así a mi Pretor… entendido Pirata. - sentencio.

Gunner: ¡Crees que te dejare que me hables así enana! - contesto comenzando a molestarse.

Caster: ¡Basta ya de peleas! – grito queriendo poner de nuevo el orden. - Olvidan el verdadero asunto que tenemos que tratar con respecto al Santo Grial.

-Ahora deben de darse cuenta de que hay más de 15 sirvientes diferentes reunidas en un solo lugar bajo el mando de un mismo maestro y esto no es para nada normal.

Marie Antoinette: Bueno eso se debe a que el día de hoy tres posibles maestros intentaron invocar a sus sirvientes. - comenzó a explicar lo que sabía. – Debido a que alguien fue capaz de lograr conectar todas las principales líneas de ley mágicas que fluyen a lo largo de esta ciudad a un solo punto.

-Cuando llamaron a sus sirvientes la invocación y conexión se dirigió hacia el maestro que ya había hecho uso de ese punto en su círculo de invocación y el cual mediante la energía mágica reunida de la ciudad multiplico el poder al llamar a los sirvientes.

Rider: Significa que, si algún otro maestro intenta invocar a un sirviente, aparecerán dos nuevos sirvientes para Shirou ¿No es así?

Marie Antoinette: Así es. - dijo simplemente para después beber un poco de té.

Lancer: Pero ya nos hemos encontrado con otro maestro, y ella solo tenía un sirviente y Shirou aún no nos había invocado cuando ella lo ataco.

Marie Antoinette: Eso se debió a que ese maestro talvez debió haber hecho su ritual de invocación fuera de la ciudad, o quizás en otro país.

Lancer: Pero igualmente o más importante aún ¿Qué pasara con el deseo del ganador de la guerra? – comento un punto bastante interesante y de una manera un poco ansiosa.

Marie Antoinette: Supongo que no debería haber ningún problema con eso, en cuanto aparezcan todos los sirvientes y maestros restantes, al finalizar la guerra el grial concederá el deseo del maestro ganador y el del sirviente.

Al escuchar eso algunas de las chicas se sintieron aliviadas y con la esperanza de saber que podrían llegar a obtener lo que deseaban.

Assassin: Entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer sería que nosotras mantenernos en un grupo unido. - propuso animadamente.

Berserker: Luces muy entusiasmada por esa noticia ¿No?

Assassin: Es más que obvio, si queremos ganar esto rápido deberíamos de permanecer trabajando en equipo.

Caster: Al parecer están olvidando nuevamente algo muy importante. - llamo la atención de las chicas. – Para que los otros maestros llamen a sus sirvientes, tendríamos que desconectar el circulo de invocación de las líneas de ley, por lo tanto, no obtendríamos el suficiente poder para mantenernos ya que Shirou no podría soportar el peso de sustentar a tantos sirvientes y es muy probable que terminemos desvaneciéndonos. – termino de decir una gran verdad que la mayoría de ellas parecía olvidar.

Shielder: Entonces encontraremos una forma de que Shirou pueda sustentarnos. - decía muy animada y entrelazando las manos de su maestro.

-mmm…Parece ser que todas se llevan muy bien contigo. - hablaba por primera vez la otra mujer con vestimentas japonesa y traje ceñido a su cuerpo que señalaba a Shirou. – Espero que podamos tratarnos más, me presento mi nombre es Monster maestro. – esas palabras alteraron un poco a las demás chicas con la excepción de Ruler.

Caster: ¡Shirou no te acerques a ella! - hablo casi como si lo ordenara. - La clase Monster es igual o mucho más peligrosa que la Berserker, ya que está destinada para convocar a seres irregulares o Bestias míticas a menos que tu…

Alter: Eres un Oni, no es así. - se adelantó a las palabras de Caster mientras tomaba su katana mientras le dirigía una mirada de estudio a la mujer.

Shirou conocía realmente muy poco sobre los Oni, solo sabía que eran parte del folclor japonés y que se asemejaban a los demonios u ogros que en la mayoría de las historias atacaba a la gente, pero de frente a él y a todas las otras chicas se encontraba una mujer hermosa y que no dejaba de verlo con una extraña mirada, que, aunque no transmitía ninguna malicia, si parecencia transmitir algo más.

Shielder: ¡HHHAAA! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? - cuestionaba a Ruler que se encontraba tranquila y ella invocaba a su espejo y que flotaba al frente de Shirou para protegerlo.

Marie Antoinette: Porque ella no es peligrosa. - contesto mientras limpiaba su boca ya que ella seguía comiendo. - Al menos no para nosotras y nuestro maestro.

Monster: Nací con una naturaleza Oni. - dijo simplemente mientras Ruler asentía.

Lancer: Eso no quiere decir que no puedes llegar a ser peligrosa. - decía afilando su mirada

\- ¡MUY BIEN BASTA YA DE DISCUSIONES! -Hablaba Shirou alzando su tono de voz

Saber: Pero Shirou, aun cuando seas su maestro ella podría lastimarte y…

Shirou: Gracias Saber, pero ahora realmente no me siento nada bien y ya no quiero seguir oyéndolas discutir. – hablaba con cierto fastidio. – pero quiero confiar en todas ustedes así que todo estará bien verdad. - volteo a ver a Ruler.

Marie Antoinette: Claro que, si maestro, como la clase Ruler yo también poseo hechizos de comando en caso de que ocurra un nuevo accidente como el de esta tarde, después de la invocación.

Shirou: Gracias, pero por favor llámame por mi nombre solo Shirou, no tienen que ser tan formales sí. - hablo a las nuevas chicas

Marie Antoinette: Entonces aceptare su petición.

Nero: Debo cuestionarte Ruler ¿Qué garantía tenemos de que no usaras un hechizo de comando para hacer que cometamos suicidio?

Jeanne: No creo que alguien que fue la reina de Francia se atrevería a ordenarnos algo como eso. - la defendía.

Assassin: Cierto o no digo que debemos mantenernos en equipo. - insistía aun con la idea que era mejor mantener la integridad en el grupo. - Además hay alguien que ni siquiera ha hablado o se ha presentado. - hablo cambiando el tema y señalando a la chica de armadura negra y cabello corto que cubría su rostro, la cual parecía querer estar lo más lejos del grupo.

-Hu… mmm… Yo. - se señaló a sí misma un tanto nerviosa.

Assassin: Si ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntaba amablemente, mientras que Ruler parecía tener una expresión triste por la chica.

-Bueno…yo soy…Shielder. – decía tímidamente.

-MMMMOOOOOOUUUU. - era el quejido de cierta chica peligrosa con orejas y cola de zorro. – No yo soy la única que puede ser la Shielder de Shirou. - decía mientras hacia una especie de puchero muy adorable.

-Discúlpeme por favor, no es mi intención reemplazar a nadie. - se dirigía a la otra Shielder.

Shielder: No te preocupes tú no tienes la culpa. - decía tranquilizándola. – Solo no protejas a Shirou… ese es mi trabajo, entendido. - parecía amenazarla, demostrando con ello un poco de celos, ya que había visto su escudo anteriormente y este era más grande que el espejo que ella utilizaba.

Archer: Bueno como seria confuso para todos referirnos a ambas como Shielder, al igual que con Saber y Nero sugiero que te llamemos de otra forma.

-Dinos ¿Podemos llamarte por tu nombre? – pregunto pidiendo permiso, a lo que ella asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

-Me llamaba Mashu. – decía casi como si fuera un murmuro. – creo que así esta bien.

Monster: Es muy bonito tu nombre. - la elogiaba avergonzando un poco a la chica. – Pero díganme contra quien estamos peleando. – pregunto interesada en ese tema

Y mientras terminaban de comer le dieron un resumen rápido de la situación a las seis nuevas chicas sobre la pasada situación con Illya y Berserker.

Nero: Una niña y su gigante, ¿Solamente ellos hasta ahora? - pregunto.

Rider: Si, pero el gigante es el héroe más grande de Grecia.

Gunner: Y también tenemos una carencia de poder. - a lo cual Nero parecía querer discutir con ella, pero se tenía que admitir a si misma que se sentía débil por el momento.

Shirou: Díganme cuando hayan terminado mejor mañana lavare los platos, creo que me iré a la cama temprano. - decía mientras sentía el cuerpo adolorido y cansado aun por los efectos de los nuevos sirvientes convocados.

Shielder: Si vamos a la cama. - decía aceptando ir con el muy rápidamente

Alter: ¿Todos duermen juntos? - pregunto confundida

Archer: Dormir juntos es la mejor opción que tenemos para proteger a Shirou y a nosotros de un posible ataque.

Lancer: Además ayuda a reponer algo de nuestro prana.

Nero: Bueno creo que no importara mucho, además no tengo problema en que sea usted pretor. – decía mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su vestido rojo de la parte superior.

\- ¡Whoa! – decía Shirou sonrojado junto a una Caster que también comenzó a ruborizarse.

Shielder: ¿Qué estás haciendo desvergonzada? - mientras cubría rápidamente los ojos de Shirou con sus manos.

Berserker: Disculpe, pero no significa literalmente, acostarnos con él.

Saber: Por favor tenga un poco más de modestia. – pedía mientras parecía regañar a su contra parte de color rojo ya que, al ver cierto atractivo físico en ella y comparándolo con el suyo. No podía evitar cerrar sus puños con fuerza y cierta amargura.

Nero: No tengo vergüenza alguna de mostrar mi cuerpo, después de todo el cuerpo femenino es una obra de arte, ahora díganme donde está la habitación. - decía mientas se encaminaba por uno de los pasillos de la casa.

Separado de Shielder, Shirou no pudo evitar suspirar y pensar en que tenía la sensación de que mañana sería un día aún más largo y agotador, especialmente ya que abría escuela. Ya habiendo cubierto el problema de la vestimenta de Nero para dormir, era cerca de media noche, ya con todos dormidos en una esquina de la sala en obscuridad solo se encontraba Avenger quien con mucha dificultad apenas se liberaba de las cadenas.

-Maldición… eso idiotas me dejaron aquí. - decía enojada al quitarse el pañuelo de la boca. - espero que al menos haya quedado algo para comer. – mientras buscaba entre todas las cajas de pizza y grata fue su sorpresa al ver que aún quedaba una pizza, estaba fría pero no sabía nada mal.

Mientras comía Avenger meditaba sobre todo lo que escucho de las conversaciones durante la cena, por un momento considero el matar a Shirou y buscar lo más rápido posible a alguno de esos tres posibles maestros que menciono Ruler, para así formar un pacto con alguno y ver como todas las demás se desvanecen y así ganar el grial. Pero rápidamente descarto la idea, ya que si lo lastimaba lo más probable era que moriría mucho más rápido que cuando se enfrentó a su padre en batalla. Resignándose así a solo poder observar y a considerar aprender más de la era moderna en la que se encontraba, para así desarrollar algún plan y así poder sacarle algo de provecho a la situación en el futuro.

Esta historia continuara…

 **Shirou Equipo actual**

 **Saber: Arthuria Pendragon (King Arthur).**

 **Saber Roja: Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus**

 **Saver: Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc)**

 **Archer: Atalanta**

 **Lancer: Scáthach**

 **Caster: Medea Princess of Colchis**

 **Rider: Medusa la Gorgona**

 **Berserker: Frankenstein**

 **Assassin: Mata Hari**

 **Temptress: Semiramis Wise Queen of Assyria**

 **Shielder: Tamamo-No-Mae.**

 **Shielder 2: Sir Galahad / Mashu Kyrielite**

 **Gunner: Francis Drake**

 **Avenger: Mordred El caballero de la Traición.**

 **Alter ego: Okita Sōji (Saber Sakura)**

 **Monster: Minamoto no Yorimitsu (Raikou) Ushi Gozen**

 **Ruler: Marie Antoinette**

 **Alguna sugerencia, critica y comentario serán bien recibidas.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado-**


	6. La Sombra del Pasado

**Reviews:**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Gracias por el comentario y sobre los otros master serán Bazett, Waver Velvet, El que fuera el primer maestro de Caster en UBW y otros dos de Fate prototype y A** **pocrypha.**

 **Jose884: Gracias por apoyar el punto de vista de las lolis en un harem, aun no he pensado en una lista para el harem solido pero en cuanto coloque a las dos ultimas servants del equipo de shirou lo comenzare, si observe** **F** **ate kaleid liner prisma illya y creo que shirou necesitaba un poco mas de protagonismo en esa pelea final mas que solo ser derrotado por la Berserker Sakura pero gracias al manga ya tengo una idea de como plasmar el que aparezca Miyu y su desarrollo, saludos.**

 **Hakuryuu: Hey como te va gracias por el comentario, semiramis, nero y marie Antoinette no consideraran por mucho digna esa casa pero ruler no podrá hacer mucho mas que seguir las ordenes de su maestro mientras que las otras dos no. Y si con la comida que deben de consumir todas las servants se le terminara el dinero que le dieron por lo cual todas le ayudaran a conseguir dinero, y nuevamente sobre los servants he decidido que cada master convoque a 5 de las 7 clases regulares y a uno de las clases descontinuadas, Sobre Rin y Archer eso es obligatorio y el poder de estos servants si estará por sobre de los de shirou, Rin si tendrá un avenger pero no sera alter Jeanne sera uno que salte a discutir mucho con Archer sobre el objetivo de matarse a si mismo.**

 **Guest: Gracias por el comentario y si aparecerán mas waifus pero en los equipos de los demás maestros.**

 **Orocontra2012: gracias por el mensaje que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Coronadomontes: Shirou tendrá aun mas y mas problemas ya que alguien comenzara un macabro plan el cual producirá celos en muchas de las chicas aun si quieren tenerlo o no.**

 **Alosaurio116: Las peleas las desarrollare con una nueva regla que el supervisor de guerra le de mas que nada para shirou y su ejercito y sobre el romance como la torpeza de nuestro protagonista se desenvuelve igual en todas las obras con respecto a las chicas creo decir que ira un poco lento, pero no te preocupes habra momentos fanservice y echii saludos.**

 **Trasgo Madaraz Artifex: Gracias por el mensaje, si yo también creo que es una lastima que ya no se haya continuado con el original y mas aun que ahora haya sido eliminado, gracias nuevamente por apoyar mi obra.**

 **Rexmaster: Es verdad que cuando mas personajes hay, mas presencia pierde el protagonista, pero no te preocupes que ya tengo una idea de como ira desarrollándose shirou con cada servant y master para que asi crecer en personaje.**

 **18: Gracias por apoyar mi historia y no, no planeo el dejarla saludos.**

 **Judai belserion dragneel: Te agradezco por tu mensaje en cuanto a tu sugerencia si aparecerá Kiritsugu como servant sera de quien menos esperaría ser convocado, Luvia no tendrá un Assassin pero algunos de sus sirvientes si serán enemigos y rivales de los de rin, saludos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Sombra del Pasado.**

Comenzaba a amanecer en la ciudad de Fuyuki, y en la residencia Emiya las cosas se mantenían en aparente calma. Ya que después de la aparición de los nuevos servants, el ataque de la Avenger y finalmente la discusión que tuvieron para que convencer a Nero de ponerse ropa para dormir para no estar desnuda, ya con todas durmiendo el único hombre de la casa quien fue el primero en caer rendido por el cansancio que en él se habían sumado el nuevo entrenamiento mágico con Caster y la invocación involuntaria de los nuevos miembros en el equipo de momento todo parecía normal en apariencia con todas las chicas durmiendo según su estrategia para protegerlo en caso de algún ataque junto a una Shielder que dormía profundamente sobre él.

Nuevamente como el día anterior Shirou había comenzó a soñar con eventos extraños, eran imágenes que venían a su mente una y otra vez y sin ningún orden o comprensión completa, tal era el caso de soñar con una espada con una hoja y un filo perfecto incrustada en una piedra, una joven rubia que a paso lento era llevada a donde seria ejecutada sosteniendo un pequeño crucifijo de madera como único consuelo y una mujer de pelo purpura que observaba el mar y como lentamente se acercaba un pequeño barco con un joven en él.

Ejemplos más se podrían dar de estas visiones, pero él chico no terminaba de comprenderlas totalmente, comenzando a despertar lentamente tallo sus ojos y trato de mover su cabeza, pero no lo consiguió ya que era abrazada por una de las chicas. Al verla mejor de un momento a otro pensó que era Saber, pero no, pensó también por un momento que podría ser Nero, pero esta no se parecía en nada a sus proporciones y peinado. Quien realmente lo estaba abrazando contra ella era la misma Avenger, la cual había entrado de madrugada y la había robado su almohada para dormir, usándose también a ella misma como almohada para el chico no terminara directo en el suelo, el cual con el temor por el combate que sostuvo con Berserker y Saber el día anterior comenzó a moverse lentamente para levantarse y escapar. Con lo que no contaba era que también despertaría a Avenger.

-Huuuuaaa…- bostezaba. - Buenos días master. - le daba el saludo extrañamente de una manera muy respetuosa.

-Bu…buenos días Avenger. – le contestaba temeroso por su reacción al estar en una posición comprometedora.

Avenger: Sabes ayer no me porte muy bien contigo, así que quería pedirte disculpas después de todo tu eres… mi Master. - decía de un modo extraño casi como si se tratada de alguien más.

Shirou: Emmm…Gracias Avenger. - quien desviaba su mirada para no observarla directamente ya que ella si estaba desnuda y apenas parecía querer cubrirse con la manta.

Avenger: ¿Qué pasa disfrutas de lo que ves? – pregunto acercándose más como si tratara de abrazarlo. - Sabes Master aún es muy temprano y estas no van a despertar pronto, si quieres hacer algo más nosotros podríamos ir a otra habitación para… - no termino de decir.

\- **¡ME TENGO QUE LEVANTAR!** – dijo Shirou casi gritando y muy sonrojado por la propuesta que la servant de la venganza le hacía, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que con fuerza sacada de quien sabe dónde se quitó a Shielder de encima y salió de la habitación muy rápido para ir a esconderse al cuarto en el que el guardaba sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué paso? - preguntaba una adormilada Shielder que se rascaba la cabeza para desenredar su cabello.

Avenger: Nada que te importe. - le respondía con una sonrisa arrogante ya que en ese momento se sentía orgullosa de la reacción que provoco en el chico y aunque aborrecía cualquier hecho y mención sobre su verdadero género, en esta ocasión se aseguraría de sacarle un provecho verdadero y que con la cual comenzaba con el plan que había desarrollado durante la madrugada. Debajo del futon que ella uso para dormir saco una revista que tenía como título "Kawaii".

Al ser convocada el Grial le daba solo el conocimiento necesario de la época para comprender el idioma de donde se encontrará y dependiendo sus conocimientos en vida el saber leer y escribir. Como antiguo caballero ella sabía leer y en la sala de la casa encontró una revista la cual comenzó a leer en especial un artículo que decía "Como conquistar al chico de tus sueños". En ese momento elaboro un plan para ganar el favoritismo de su Master por encima de las demás y de su "padre".

Su plan consistía básicamente en seducir a Shirou con el uso del "encanto femenino" que decía el articulo para así ponerlo en contra de su padre y de las demás para así ganar el grial solo ella. En el pasado su madre Morgana Le Fay le dijo que los hombres eran seres que solo se guiaban por sus instintos y deseos, poniéndole como ejemplo el amorío de Lancelot con la reina Gwenevere el cual aprovecharon para derrocar del trono a su padre, y si eso era cierto el chico no sería diferente e incluso pensaba que como se veía el sería mucho más fácil.

- _ **Con esta biblia en mis manos mi victoria estará asegurada**_. – eran los pensamientos que tenía mientas escondía la revista nuevamente y buscaba algo de ropa que ponerse, para no tener que usar nuevamente su armadura en todo momento como hacía en el pasado escondiéndose detrás de su casco, mientras que las otras por el ajetreo que Shirou había ocasionado comenzaron a levantarse también.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En otra parte de la ciudad, para ser más preciso en la mansión Matou, la joven Sakura quien no había dormido muy bien por el ritual de invocación fallido se levantó temprano para dirigirse a la cocina de su casa para preparar el desayuno que compartiría en casa de su amado Senpai. En el pasado ella pensaba que no tenía el derecho a desear un futuro, habiendo sido abandonada por su padre cuando era niña con su "amoroso abuelo" y como este la sometía a horribles entrenamientos de taumaturgia en los cuales era sumergida casi en su totalidad en sus asquerosos gusanos familiares, los cuales no solo cambiaron su cabello de color negro a purpura como originalmente era, sino que también se llevaron su inocencia a muy corta edad.

De esos horribles años solo le quedaba un ligero recuerdo de su tío Kariya Matou que le había dicho que la liberaría, pero este fallo y murió por lo cual ella pensó que había sido un estúpido por desafiar al abuelo por lo cual decidió que sería mejor siempre seguir sus órdenes y convertirse en lo que él deseaba, lo cual era un recipiente carente de emociones y voluntad. Pero todo eso cambio cuando ella tenía 13 años…

 **Flashback:**

Era de tarde en la rama de secundaria de la escuela Homurahara Gakuen, esta vez a la pequeña Sakura se le había hecho tarde terminando algunos deberes que la Sensei le había encargado, caminando por el pasillo de casualidad volteo a ver por la ventana como un chico pelirrojo corría y trataba de saltar una barra. Pero este chico no lo logro y la derribo, acomodando la barra en su sitio siguió intentando nuevamente una y otra vez.

-Falla. - decía la pequeña Sakura cada vez que lo intentaba nuevamente.

-Ríndete. - Era el deseo que ella tenía y que quería que hiciera.

Pero el chico no escucho estas pequeñas palabras y en un último intento corrió con todas las fuerzas que le podían dar sus piernas, y salto.

\- ¡Ah! – Y mostrando asombro en el rostro casi carente de emociones de Sakura Matou, contemplo como el chico apenas lograba su cometido. Su espalda apenas se había librado de tocar el poste para caer en el colchón de protección que había debajo.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?, ¿Por qué hacía algo tan inútil?, ¿Por qué parecía tan torpe? Era las preguntas que se hacia la pequeña al ver como terminaba de completar su reto.

- _ **Estoy segura que esta persona, es alguien que nunca va a defraudar a nadie**_ …- al terminar de decir estas palabras comenzó a sentir una agradable sensación que pensó que nunca tendría nuevamente. El problema o más bien el inconveniente que ella no noto al irse fue que otras dos estudiantes estaban observando detenidamente la misma escena, eran unas jóvenes que se sentían exactamente como ella en ese momento y que les gustaría abrazar ese sentimiento también.

Con el tiempo cada vez que podía observaba al chico discretamente, pero sin tener el valor de hablar con él directamente, eso hasta que un día acompañando a su hermano mayor que iba a ver a uno de sus amigos por fin conoció a quien en el futuro le daría la fuerza para mantener su voluntad firme. Su nombre era Emiya Shirou y estudiaba en el mismo salón que su hermano mayor y gracias a este hecho pudo acercarse para empezar a conocerlo de poco a poco.

Cuando tenía quince años comenzó con el primer año de preparatoria fue cuando comenzó a llamarlo Senpai como todo buen kōhai y en un día cualquiera caminando por el pasillo hacia el jardín, se encontraba en una hora libre y de la parte de atrás de un edificio de la bodega escucho mucho ajetreo y lo que parecía era parecido a una explosión. Entonces se dirigió hacia ese lugar, al cual no tardó mucho en llegar para escuchar a también a unas voces discutir.

-MMM… Me pareció haber escuchado a alguien hablando por aquí. – pero no encontró a nadie con la vista, hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la bodega.

 **\- ¡¿SENPAI?!-** gritando al verlo en medio de un cráter humeante lleno de heridas y con su ropa quemada, estaba casi inconsciente y balbuceando recetas de cocina.

\- ¿Senpai está usted bien? Por favor despierte Senpai. - lo sacudía sin ningún cuidado.

-Ugh…ah... ¿Sakura? - lentamente recuperaba el conocimiento. - ¿Porque estamos en un lugar como este? – pregunto a la chica.

Sakura: ¿Usted no recuerda nada? - a lo cual recibió una negativa con la cabeza. - De todos modos, tenemos que tratar sus heridas, ¿se puede poner de pie Senpai? – decía mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y hacia que se apoyara en ella.

Shirou: Auch… perdón por causarte estas molestias Sakura.

Sakura: No en absoluto, lo llevare a la enfermería, la enfermera se ocupará de tratar sus heridas.

Mientras en la enfermería de la academia la enfermera se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té, con mucho aburrimiento.

-Hmm… mucho tiempo libre, lo que significa que nadie vendrá enfermo o con heridas graves. – pensó que todo el día estaría igual hasta que las puertas del consultorio se abrieron bruscamente…

 **\- ¡Hortensia-san por favor ayuda!** Senpai estaba en medio de una explosión y quedo todo lastimado. – era Sakura que llegaba con un aun tambaleante Shirou.

-Ara, al parecer el señor Emiya me viene a visitar de nuevo… que afortunada soy. – termino de hablar para levantarse a ejercer su labor.

Su nombre era Caren Hortensia, ella era una mujer de baja estatura de unos aparentes 20 años de piel blanca y cabello del mismo color en el cual tenía un broche del lado derecho de la cabeza que sujetaba un mechón de su cabello, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, casi dorados muy curiosos, con un lindo rostro enmarcándolo con su seriedad y su extraño gusto por el dolor y sufrimiento ajeno. Su vestimenta consistía en una blusa azul claro de holanes al frente, una falda, medias largas de color negro, tacones azules y una bata de color blanco.

Comenzando a tratarlo no le sucedió nada grave excepto por su hombro derecho el cual ella inmovilizo para poder vendarlo y que este se mantuviera rígido para que el brazo no se quedara colgando.

-Fue aburrido, esos son simples moretones, no son heridas serias sanara pronto. – termino mientras cerraba la cortina de la cama en donde estaba Shirou.

Sakura: Y entonces ¿Por qué no recuerda nada? - preocupada por la situación de su Senpai.

Caren: Sobre eso su cerebro…mmm embolia, ¿una contusión talvez? Supongo que eso pasa cuando te golpeas la cabeza. – decía de manera muy pensativa.

Sakura: ¿No puede estar tan grave o sí?

Caren: No creo que importe ya que no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Sakura: ¿Puedo quedarme con él? -Pregunto tímidamente.

Caren: No.- contesto casi inmediatamente. – Ya puedes retirarte, ven al finalizar las clases ya que ver a personas sanas y vigorosas me produce malestar.

Entonces la pobre chica decidió salir no sin antes preguntarse a sí misma ¿Cómo es que la escuela la contrato como enfermera en primer lugar? Las clases siguieron su curso normal y al terminar Sakura regreso a la enfermería, por suerte era viernes y así su Senpai tendría todo el fin de semana para recuperarse.

Sakura: Disculpen ¿puedo pasar? – se asomaba a través de la puerta

-Adelante pasa, Caren-san ya se fue. - Shirou la invito a entrar que se encontraba sentado en la cama.

Sakura: Hortensia-san no debería irse y dejarlo solo. - critico el comportamiento de la enfermera escolar

Shirou: No te preocupes, es mejor así ya que no quiero tenerla hablándome de cómo es que desea que llegue pacientes medio muertos. - le respondía con una sonrisa

Sakura: Pero no se preocupe Senpai, después de todo yo puedo cuidar de usted. – se ofreció queriendo servirle de ayuda.

Shirou: Gracias Sakura, pero no quiero causarte problemas. - se mostró negativo.

Sakura: En lo absoluto. - le mintió ya que no quería perder esta oportunidad. - Yo me quedare a su lado toda la noche si es necesario, sé que usted vive solo y no podrá hacer mucho mientras su brazo este inmovilizado.

Y así lo hizo, Sakura llamo a un taxi y lo pago para que los llevara a la residencia Emiya, para la joven era una experiencia que había estado esperando desde el momento en que lo conoció directamente, al entrar en su casa noto que era muy grande y sencilla, pero, aunque estuviese mayormente la casa sola se podía respirar ambiente familiar que ella no tenía en su hogar.

Sakura: Dígame Senpai le gustaría algo de comer. - mientras se acercaba a la cocina y se ponía un delantal.

Shirou: Muchas gracias Sakura y disculpa nuevamente por las molestias.

Tardo como unos 45 minutos y preparo arroz verduras y pollo empanizado, ensalada de lechuga con aderezo agridulce.

Sakura: Espero que sea de su agrado Senpai. - decía mientras llevaba los platos para ambos a la mesa.

Shirou: Gracias Sakura, pero pude haberte ayudado al menos a poner la mesa.

Sakura: No es molestia Senpai, buen provecho. - comenzando a comer. – Sucede algo Sempai.

Shirou: No, no es nada es solo que… no puedo comer muy bien con los cubiertos.

Sakura: Discúlpeme es que solo se preparar comida occidental. - decía apenada.

Shirou: Y sabe muy bien es solo que… es muy extraño ya que estoy acostumbrado a usar los palillos y a la comida oriental. – mientras tomaba una cucharada de arroz. - Ya se tengo una idea, porque no te enseño a prepararla.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron casi completamente, el sentimiento cálido que afloro en ella la primera vez que lo vio parecía incrementarse más y más, jamás llego a pensar que estaría así de cerca y mucho menos ser invitada por él. De un momento a otro pensó que no merecía estar cerca de su Senpai, pero con los años de maltrato que ya había sufrido ser un poco egoísta y hacer algo que deseaba era lo menos que podía hacer.

Sakura: Es…tare encantada…Senpai. – decía casi entrecortadamente y mejor aún porque en ese momento la comida comenzó a le tomar un sabor más delicioso.

Después de recoger los platos pasaron la tarde platicando de cosas sin importancia, ella no tenía mucho de qué hablar y prefería escucharlo a él por lo cual Shirou le contaba historias de su padre. Cuando llego la hora para dormir, Shirou le permitió tomar una de las habitaciones extras para que se quedara, ella le dijo que no había problema y que le había pedido permiso a su abuelo antes de ir a la enfermería a acompañar a su Senpai, como sea el chico ingenuamente le creyó. A duras penas solo pudo ponerse un pantalón para dormir y acostándose no tardo en dormir.

Era cerca de la una de la mañana y en la otra habitación Sakura seguía sin dormir, ella usaba solamente una camisa de botones blanca para dormir que su Sempai le presto. Sin hacer mucho ruido se levantó y abrió la puerta para dirigirse a otra habitación. Casi como si estuviera en trance abrió la y observo por unos momentos dormir al chico tranquilamente, entro al cuarto y serró la puerta detrás de ella. Ya junto a él, se arrodillo y tranquilamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo entro a su futon y se durmió abrazándose lo más fuerte que podía a su Senpai.

En la mañana al despertar Shirou comenzó a moverse y noto que un par de bultos suaves y cálidos rosaban sus mejillas al compás de suaves movimientos de lo que parecía ser de respiración, comenzando a despertar completamente se dio cuenta de que era Sakura, inmediatamente se sonrojo por la cercanía que tenía la chica con él. Observándola nuevamente se dio cuenta de su situación, la chica aún seguía completamente dormida y la camisa que le presto estaba algo desabotonada permitiéndole observar sus pechos y el sostén azul que usaba, no solo eso, sino que también el color azul de las bragas que se veían coquetamente con una de sus piernas sobre él. Le daba vergüenza admitirse a sí mismo que le gustaba lo que veía, después de todo era la hermana menor de su amigo y no quería darse cuenta de los cambios físicos de la chica, pero si era honesto realmente se veía hermosa vestida así.

Él no era un pervertido ni nada por el estilo, pero como a todo hombre joven en la adolescencia le llamaba la atención el cuerpo femenino y al tener tan cerca a una chica, fue ahí que su cuerpo tuvo una reacción y al dirigir su rostro hacia esa parte vio un bulto sobresalir, ahora si estaba muerto de la vergüenza. No quería que Sakura despertara y lo viera en esa situación ya que podría mal interpretarse y pensaría que él la agrediera o algo por el estilo, pero en ese momento llego una pregunta a su mente ¿Cuándo es que Sakura entro en su habitación?

Y así permaneció tratando de respirar y tranquilizarse hasta que la misma Sakura despertara por ella sola. Cuando despertó todo fue un mar de sonrojos y disculpas apresuradas de un par de adolescentes avergonzados a lo cual la chica solo atino a cubrirse con la manta su cuerpo y Shirou salía para darle espacio. Aun con el incidente de en la mañana el desayuno fue algo incómodo, pero ambos no dejaron que ere pequeño incidente les arruinara el resto de la comida que preparo Sakura.

Al terminar y agradecer por la hospitalidad a su Senpai el cual también le agradecía por su ayuda, salió de la residencia Emiya para ir a su casa. Casi y sin desearlo no tardó en llegar e incluso hizo menos tiempo que él quería, al entrar no observo a nadie y se dirigió a su habitación cuando una voz que provenía de un anciano detrás de ella.

\- ¿Dónde has estado toda la noche Sakura? – le pregunto seriamente a la pobre chica.

Sakura: Abuelo, yo…yo estaba cuidado…a un Senpai amigo de Nii-san que tuvo un accidente en la escuela. - contesto muy temerosa del anciano.

El cual era conocido como Zouken Matou era un poderoso, pero antiguo hechicero, además de ser patriarca de la familia Matou, su apariencia era la de un anciano muy entrado en años, sin cabello un rostro muy lleno de arrugas de baja estatura y de una proporción muy delgada el cual vestía una yukata de color verde y sobre esta una bata de color café.

Zouken: Así que es un amigo de Shinji. -Afirmo a lo cual ella asintió. - Y dime Sakura ¿Cómo se llama ese Sempai?

Sakura: Se llama…Emiya…Emiya Shirou. - no quería decir su nombre, pero por temor a su abuelo termino por hablar.

Zouken: Emiya mmmm…- se mostró un tanto pensativo ante ese nombre. – La próxima vez avísame antes, si ese Senpai tuyo necesita ayuda, ya que no me gustaría que le suceda nada a mi querida nieta. - termino de decir para luego retirarse.

La chica suspiro muy aliviada y se fue a su cuarto mientras que en el estudio de la casa Matou alguien más seguía discutiendo.

-Abuelo porque no la castigaste, ella no puede hacer lo que le plazca cuando quiera. - decía enojado una adolescente de cabello azul al anciano.

Zouken: Shinji el jugar con los débiles es un privilegio del fuerte, no lo sabias. - mientras lo miraba seriamente. - Si quieres llegar a ser la siguiente cabeza de la familia Matou tendrás que aprender eso, ya que no tiene ningún talento, por lo que te considero una vergüenza.

-Comprende eso y luego dime quien es quien realmente no puede hacer lo que quiera. - termino de hablar para salir y dirigirse a su propia habitación.

El joven conocido como Matou Shinji estaba más que furioso, y rápidamente se dio una idea del mensaje que le dio el viejo al ser llamado vergüenza lo cual realmente hirió su orgullo y si eso continuaba a la larga perdería todo lo que supuestamente por derecho le correspondía y el liderazgo de la familia Matou pasaría a manos de Sakura. Pensando en tomar acciones salió con rumbo a la habitación de su supuesta hermana y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió muy bruscamente, dentro con una Sakura que se estaba quitando el uniforme de la escuela y al verlo entrar se cubría nuevamente.

Shinji: Pero mira nada más que hermanita tan cualquiera, quedándose toda la noche en la casa de un hombre. - mientras cerraba la puerta y ponía el seguro.

Sakura: Nii-san no fue así. - mientras intentaba vestirse. – Solo cuidaba de Senpai que sufrió un accidente. - decía con algo de miedo, ya que en el pasado su hermano había llegado a golpearla cuando se enojaba.

Shinji: **¡No me mientas Puta!** – le grito para después abofetearla fuertemente lo cual hizo que la chica se tambaleara y callera al suelo. - Como sé que tú y Emiya no lo hicieron he **¡Contéstame!** \- siguió gritándole para después darle una fuerte patada en el estómago.

-Pero mira nada más como te encuentras ahora. - decía mientras la abofeteaba otra vez. – Creo que es hora de que te de un castigo más fuerte, para que entiendas que no puedes hacer lo que tú quieras.

Y así sin más la levanto del suelo con mucha fuerza lastimando el delgado brazo de la chica para después arrojarla sobre la cama.

Sakura: **¡** **Nii** **-san no por favor! ¡todo menos esto!** – grito algo mareada después de haber sido golpeada solo podía atinar a pensar en que iba a ser nuevamente contaminada y esta vez seria por su supuesto hermano.

Shinji: **¡Cállate!** – la volvió a abofetear aún más duro mientras se ponía encima de ella. -Eres mi hermana por lo tanto yo puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo **¡Entendiste!** – le volvió a gritar mientras desgarraba la blusa de su uniforme dejando descubierto sus pechos.

-Y Cuando hallamos terminado quiero que me respondas con honestidad ¿Quién lo hace mejor si Emiya o Yo?

Y con esto procedió a desvestirla rompiendo sus ropas, el rostro de Sakura comenzó a perder las emociones que lentamente había comenzado a adquirir y lo que más internamente le dolía en su corazón fue la última afirmación que había hecho Shinji, ¿Cómo podría volver a ver a su Senpai nuevamente?, ¿Cómo podría estar con el después de haber sido contaminada nuevamente? ¿Cómo podría merecer siquiera estar cerca de su Senpai?

Su mente trabajaba a más de lo que quería mientras sentía como las manos de Shinji la desvestían y tocaban su cuerpo, recuerdos vinieron a ella de un momento a otro como el de su padre dejándola con Zouken, el de Kariya prometiendo liberarla, el ser despreciada por su verdadera hermana cuando intento hablar con ella y finalmente el de un chico intentando saltar una y otra vez una barra.

Decidió cerrar sus ojos para olvidarse de lo que estaba a punto de pasar a su alrededor, recordó el día anterior y a la persona con quien estuvo, realmente deseaba estar con él, deseaba que la enseñara a cocinar, deseaba conocerlo mejor, pero sobretodo deseaba que la enseñara a no rendirse.

Se iba rendir, se dio cuenta de que no tenía derecho a ser egoísta ni a pensar en ella, a lo cual vino el recuerdo de Kariya fallando y siendo devorado por los horribles gusanos, quien a pesar de fallar siempre se opuso y prometió liberarla. Otra persona que jamás se rindió incluso fracasando, pero ella no podía oponer resistencia.

- **Oponte**. - escucho una voz en su cabeza.

 **-Oponte**. - escucho nuevamente y esta vez la voz tomo forma la cual era la de su tío Kariya Matou su apariencia no era diferente a como lo vio la última vez cuando murió, su cabello era blanco y la mitad de su rostro estaba deforme.

 **-Te resignaras a vivir una vida vacía y sin emociones**. - mientras en su mente veía el hombre que intento protegerla cuando no tenía a nadie. - **Tienes la fuerza de voluntad para hacerte con el poder…despiértalo y libérate.** \- termino el hombre para desaparear.

De vuelta en la realidad Shinji estaba completamente desnudo, separando las piernas de Sakura para poder ver su entrada y alinearse con ella para penetrarla.

-Es hora de tu castigo, disfrútalo. - decía con una desagradable sonrisa lasciva digna de un demente sexual mientras le acercaba su miembro.

- _ **me opongo**_. - dijo casi como un susurro.

Shinji: ¿Qué dijiste perra? – enojado por ser interrumpido volviendo a abofetearla.

- _ **Dije que me opongo**_. - sin mostrar el mas mínimo dolor por el golpe. - _**Este cuerpo no será contaminado nuevamente por nadie nunca más.**_ \- dijo con toda calma.

 _ **-WWWAAAAAAAAA**_. - En menos de una milésima de segundo Shinji salió volando hacia el suelo por cortesía de una violenta sombra que desprendía el cuerpo de Sakura. Sakura lentamente se levantó de la cama y sin prestarle atención a la desnudez de su cuerpo camino hacia Shinji quien intentaba reponerse.

 _ **-No serias capaz de llegar a satisfacerme, por lo cual no eres digno de tenerme**_. – mientras estaba frente a él.

Shinji: ¿Que dijiste estúpida? Yo puedo hacer… - no termino de hablar cuando fue nuevamente atacado por una sombra que parecía llamas.

Al levantar la vista el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura se cubría con un vestido negro con líneas rojas, su piel se volvió más pálida de lo que normalmente era en sus piernas y cuello se podían ver que era recorrida por líneas rojas, su cabello termino por también volverse blanco y sus ojos ahora eran completamente rojos.

 _ **-Nii-san, Nii-san, debes aprender a guardar silencio… tendré que castigarte.**_ \- a lo cual la sombra mando a Shinji a atravesar con su cuerpo el muro completamente.

Shinji: Tu…mo…monstruo. - se levantó como pudo entre el polvo, escombros y aunque estuviera desnudo comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo por el pasillo, pero fue rápidamente alcanzado por otra sombra que lo hizo bajar al suelo violentamente.

-Veo que por fin despertaste Sakura. - apareció otra persona en escena que contemplaba como Sakura manifestaba el poder obtenido del grial

- _ **Si abuelo, Sakura ya despertó**_. - decía la chica al recién llegado.

Zouken: Magnifico. - dijo mostrando una desagradable sonrisa. – Con tu poder de mi lado cuando inicie la próxima guerra lograre obtener mi deseo JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA- frenéticamente.

- _ **Sobre eso abuelo**_. - llamo la atención del anciano. _**\- Sakura no quiere volverse una mala persona.**_ \- mientas que la mirada del viejo le decía que ese comentario la había enojado

Zouken: Recuerda que tengo el control sobre ti y harás lo que te diga. - la señalo con su bastón. - De lo contrario tu Senpai, podría pagar las consecuencias, entendiste. - la termino por amenazar.

Sakura solo agacho la cabeza, con una sonrisa retorcida Zouken pensaba que si usaba a ese tal Emiya para tener aún más controlar a Sakura podría ser aún mayor su oportunidad de triunfo a lo cual se prepararía para visitar a ese chico próximamente. Con lo que no conto era que la sombra que rodeaba a Sakura comenzó a centrarse en diferentes puntos, la sombra comenzaba a quemar los gusanos que se encontraban en el interior de su cuerpo, el aura se hizo más y más grande al escuchar la amenaza a su Senpai.

Sin esperar lo que venía a continuación y con suma violencia Sakura introdujo su puño derecho en su pecho y sin mostrar la más mínima emoción se arrancó del corazón el gusano principal de Zouken.

Zouken: !¿Por qué hiciste eso?! - preguntaba aterrado, sentimiento que no había tenido en los siglos que había vivido.

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Por qué? Fácil, amenazaste a Senpai**_ – mientras levantaba su mano ensangrentada sujetando un pequeño gusano que era de una forma diferente a los demás. Ese gusano era la representación del ultimo fragmento del alma de Zouken, su ultimo fragmento de vida.

\- _**¿Oh? Pensé que sería mucho más grande, abuelo. Estos doscientos años de vida no te deben haber sentado muy bien, seguramente fueron agotadores**_. - mientras observaba al gusanillo retorcerse en su mano.

Zouken: ¿Qué piensas hacer con él? – pregunto suplicante para saber la respuesta.

 _ **-No lo destruiré, pero quiero que ahora recuerdes, que Sakura tiene**_ _ **el control sobre ti y harás lo que te diga**_. – decía sínicamente mientras desaparecía de la vista al gusano, ante esto al viejo no le quedaba mayor opción que aceptar.

\- ¡MALDITA PUTA! - Gritaba un recuperado y desesperado Shinji que atinaba a golpear a Sakura en la cabeza con palo de los muebles rotos por la sombra. - ¡No tienes derecho a pedir nada! - gritaba iracundo.

- _ **Nii-san, lo malo es que no tienes el poder de detenerme, ni el poder de cumplir propios tus deseos, o el poder de destruir a otros y sobretodo no tienes el poder de la voluntad para seguir con tu propio camino sin ser una marioneta**_. – mientras rodeaba nuevamente a Shinji con una sombra más grande que lo volvía a aplastar contra el suelo.

Shinji: ¿Por qué si soy yo quien por derecho debería de aplastarte a ti? – decía desde el suelo.

 _ **-A partir de hoy las cosas van a cambiar dentro de esta casa**_. - dijo mientras caminaba con calma para bajar unas escaleras. - _**Pero ambos han sido unos niños muy malos y…merecen un castigo, Sombra vamos.**_ – sentencio para seguir su camino.

La sombra tomo a Shinji que lo llevo aun desnudo y arrestando junto con el viejo que no veía el modo de escapar. Caminaron por varios pasillos de la residencia Matou hasta llegar a la escalera que conducía al sótano para después bajar, y de frente a una puerta esta se abrió sin que Sakura la tocara y dentro estaba la inmensa bodega de horribles gusanos cresta que se retorcían por cientos.

Con un movimiento de su mano lanzo un poderoso rayo de magia de color obscuro hacia los gusanos los cuales empezaron a ser quemados instantáneamente. Con horror Zouken vio como sus creaciones dejaban de existir, ahora no podría obtener energía de alguien más y tardaría en crear a nuevos familiares lo malo era que en su situación lo mejor sería no hacerlo.

Habiendo quedado limpio el lugar de los gusanos, la sombra lanzo a ambos dentro mientras se acercaba a ellos, con una Sakura que los observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

Zouken: ¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotros? - teniendo una ligera idea de lo que les pasaría

- _ **Ustedes van a recibir un muyyyyyyy largo…castigo**_. - termino de hablar para retirarse y cerrar la puerta, ignorando los gritos de súplica de los dos hombres que se quedaron encerrados con la sombra.

A paso lento llego nuevamente a su habitación y observo los destrozos, en el suelo lo que quedaba de su uniforme roto y finalmente soltando un suspiro volvió a la normalidad, su cabello y ojos regresaron a ser purpuras, el vestido negro desapareció y las líneas rojas en su cuerpo también terminando por caer desnuda e inconsciente sobre su cama.

Estuvo inconsciente hasta el día siguiente, al despertar y verse desnuda se imaginó el peor de los escenarios, pero al ver su cuarto mejor pudo notar los escombros del muro destruido, se puso una bata y lentamente comenzó a repasar los eventos del día anterior, en él pensaba que se había convertido en otra persona, por primera vez se opuso a su abuelo y al abusivo de su hermano y como había dicho no quería convertirse en una mala persona.

Se fue al baño a tomar una larga ducha para limpiar su cuerpo, ya vestida entro al despacho de Zouken en donde mantenía muchos libros muy antiguos y que ella tenía prohibido leer. En el pasado ella pensó que su padre la echo por considerarla una inútil para la magia y que por eso no la enseñaría, pero lo que nadie dijo era que no podía aprender por ella misma, tomo los libros que más le podrían servir y se los llevo a su habitación para leerlos con calma después ya que recordó que tenía otro compromiso mucho mas importante de importante.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo ya que no tenía mucha ropa para salir, se dirigió a una tienda a comprar vegetales, pastas y carne, caminando un poco más llego a una casa de estilo tradicional japonés y toco el timbre. Y una mujer delgada de cabello castaño corto salió.

-Hola, pero si eres Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estás? –

Sakura: Fujimura Sensei estoy muy bien, pero ¿Qué hace aquí? – ahora pregunto ella.

Fuji-nee: Bueno vine a cuidar a ese inconsciente de Shirou que no me aviso que se había lastimado y dime ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Sakura: Bueno es que Senpai se ofreció para enseñarme a cocinar comida japonesa.

Fuji-nee: ¡En serio! Incluso ya traes tus materiales. - refiriéndose a las bolsas de comida. – Pero no te quedes afuera adelante, pasa, pasa. - decía mientras en sus ojos se dibujaban estrellitas.

Fuji-nee: Shirou mira quien llego. - decía mientras empujaba a Sakura para entrar.

Shirou: Ho…Sakura eres tu bienvenida. - dijo terminando por regalarle una sonrisa.

-Hai Sempai. – quien le devolvía la sonrisa.

Y así pasaron varios días, en los cuales Sakura comenzó a realizar una rutina diaria, en la mañana llegaba a ayudar a su Senpai con el desayuno y juntos regresaban de la escuela, Shirou le pregunto porque Shinji no se había presentado en varios días en la escuela y ella solo le dijo que estaba de viaje y que volvería pronto y en su casa por las noches estudiaba la magia de los libros para entrenar. Llego a elaborar un Mystic Code el cual era una especie de guante completo para su brazo izquierdo muy parecido a su vestido obscuro para así canalizar mejor su poder mágico y utilizarlo sin perder el control.

Llego el momento y luego de casi tres semanas de encierro y de castigo para su hermano y abuelo decidió que era hora de liberarlos, ella les pasaba comida por debajo de una rendija por la cual a ella en el pasado también lo hacían cuando era encerrada con los gusanos. Llego a la puerta y la abrió, todo estaba completamente obscuro, la sombra que había dejado con ello había desaparecido y enfocando su vista los encontró.

Se veía que ambos tenían marcas de golpes, estaban sucios y cubiertos de porquería además de apestar horrible entonces decidió hablar.

Sakura: Hola abuelo, Nii-san su castigo ya termino espero que sean buenos de ahora en adelante. - mientras les dirigía una dulce y honesta sonrisa.

Un tambaleante Shinji se levantó y se escondió detrás de un pilar mientras que Zouken apenas y tenía fuerza para arrastrarse.

Sakura: Nii-san levanta al abuelo por favor. – le pidió amablemente. – límpialo y báñate por favor los estaré esperando en el comedor tengo un anuncio que darles. - y sin decir más salió de ese lugar.

Zouken: Rápido Shinji que no quiero que se vuelva a transformar. - le ordenaba el anciano al joven el cual asentía aterrado.

Cumpliendo con la orden de la chica en menos de una hora Shinji termino de bañar a su abuelo, cambiarlo y asearse para bajar al comedor de la residencia, observaba que los destrozos habían sido reparados y extrañamente en toda la mansión ahora se veía con más luz. Al entrar al comedor Sakura tenía la mesa puesta con mucha comida, los invito a sentarse y a comer lo que quisieran, todo era silencio hasta que Zouken comenzó a hablar.

-Y… dinos ¿Qué querías anunciarnos? - decía temeroso.

Sakura: Bueno abuelo ahora que lo mencionas hay algo que les quiero anunciar. - guardo silencio por un momento. - Voy a asumir el liderazgo de la Familia Matou. - eso lleno de mucha sorpresa a ambos hombres.

Zouken: Y ¿Por qué has decidido eso?

Sakura: Bueno eso es porque quiero que termine la enseñanza actual de la magia de la familia Matou por lo cual pienso re iniciar con nuestra familia nuevamente para así no sumirnos en la oscuridad, por lo cual también he decidido que no participaremos en la Guerra del Santo Grial. ¿Alguna objeción? - termino por sonreír dulcemente ya que también empezó a conocer algo del ritual de esa guerra.

A lo cual ninguno de los dos se atrevió a objetar y negaron con la cabeza.

Sakura: Perfecto ahora coman todo lo que quieran, necesitaran reponer sus fuerzas. - decía para levantarse y salir del comedor.

Shinji: ¿Tu…tu…no comerás? - preguntaba con miedo de la comida.

Sakura: No muchas gracias eso es para ustedes yo comeré en la casa de Senpai, nos vemos. – dijo felizmente para poder retirarse.

Mientras que en el comedor Shinji comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente y Zouken lo único que podía hacer era el ver como desde ahora perdía la oportunidad de algún día cumplir su sueño de ser inmortal.

Con el transcurso del tiempo Sakura se encargaba de que en su casa hubiera siempre luz para que no se viera tan lúgubre. En el jardín junto a un viejo árbol de flor de Sakura que ella se encargaba de cuidar mando el poner una lápida que decía:

 _ **En memoria para**_

 _ **Kariya Matou**_

 _ **Amado tío y leal protector**_

Iba a rezarle una vez por semana, a ponerle flores y limpiarla. La chica no podía creer cuanto había cambiado su vida en tampoco tiempo, ahora tenía otra visión de la misma, la comida tenía otro sabor y lo mejor era que ahora estaba junto a su Senpai, las cosas para ella no podían ser mejores.

 **Fin del Flashback:**

Terminando de cocinar guardo todo para llevárselo y comerlo en casa de su Senpai junto a una muy hambrienta Fujimura Sensei. Por dentro estaba muy feliz de que el ritual haya fallado. En las semanas anteriores al haberse dado cuenta de que había sido elegida como maga participante después de mucha insistencia de su abuelo decidió convocar a un servant. La verdad si era su decisión de ambos el participar ella no los podía detener de igual modo la guerra del santo grial era un genocidio en masas y si ellos querían seguir entonces esa era su decisión.

Pero si se aseguraría de protegerse a ella y a sus amigos, le pediría al sirviente que siguiera las ordenes de su hermano y para que este no le pidiera atacarla o por órdenes del abuelo ir en contra de su Senpai usaría un hechizo de comando en el para no seguir esa orden y otro para asegurarse de que no ataque a personas justas e inocentes.

Salió de la cocina y tomo sus cosas para ir a la escuela encontrándose con su abuelo en el camino.

Sakura: Me voy a la escuela abuelo, iré a la casa de Senpai desayunare haya.

Zouken: Umm si por supuesto que tengas un buen día.

- _ **Oh Abuelo…-**_ su tono de voz cambio y su sombra se hizo más y más grande enviando una aterradora aura a todo a su alrededor. _**\- Espero que no volvamos a tener otro incidente como el de anoche, ya que no me gusta levantarme temprano por nada**_. - provocando que el viejo se estremeciera.

Zouken: No lo creo, siento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo. - se disculpaba

Sakura: Oh no te preocupes abuelo tonto. - dijo volviendo a la normalidad y acariciando la calva del anciano. - Pero que no vuelva a pasar entendido. – lo reñía tiernamente y termino por salir dejando solo al viejo el cual suspiro de alivio al no hacerla enojar.

Mientras emprendía el camino a casa de su amado Senpai volvía a agradecer por el ritual fallido. Pero lo que realmente ignoraba era que al llegar a la residencia Emiya se daría cuenta de una muy mala manera que la guerra no se detendría y que en el futuro tendría que tomar una difícil decisión y tener que volverse una participante más con el objetivo de proteger a a la persona a quien mas ama.

Esta historia continuara…

 **Lamento la tardanza por este capitulo, el perfil y las historias de ADdude fueron borrados por lo cual continuare ahora con mis propios capítulos, el usuario Sathanus Lucifer comenzó nuevamente a publicar la historia de** **Shirou Summons A Harem por si alguien quiere leerla nuevamente, solamente le deseo suerte para que siga publicándola.**

 **Ademas este sera un buen año para Fate con tres nuevos proyectos, iniciando con la primera película de Heaven** ' **s Feel la cual ya estoy esperando ansiosamente.**

 **Shirou Equipo actual.**

 **Saber: Arthuria Pendragon (King Arthur)**

 **Saber Roja: Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus**

 **Saver: Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc)**

 **Archer: Atalanta**

 **Lancer: Scáthach**

 **Caster: Medea Princess of Colchis**

 **Rider: Medusa la Gorgona**

 **Berserker: Frankenstein**

 **Assassin: Mata Hari**

 **Temptress: Semiramis Wise Queen of Assyria**

 **Shielder: Tamamo-No-Mae.**

 **Shielder 2: Sir Galahad / Mashu Kyrielite**

 **Gunner: Francis Drake**

 **Avenger: Mordred El caballero de la Traición.**

 **Alter ego: Okita Sōji (Saber Sakura)**

 **Monster: Minamoto no Yorimitsu (Raikou) Ushi Gozen**

 **Ruler: Marie Antoinette**

 **Alguna sugerencia, critica y comentario serán bien recibidas.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado-**


	7. Nuevo Master

**Reviews:**

 **Jose884: Gracias por tu comentario, son las tres de la mañana y sabes lo que significa !Es hora de Fate!, agradezco cada una de tus sugerencias y el apoyo que tienes a mi historia con respecto a las ideas que tengas mándame un mensaje en PM y asi podemos discutirla.**

 **Kein115: gracias por tu comentario y apoyo en mis otras historias, espero te guste este capitulo, es lo que llamaría "relleno" pero para no hacer un capitulo extensamente largo y tedioso al leer lo he separado para si el siguiente de mas continuidad a la historia.**

 **Hakuryuu: Gracias por cada uno de los comentarios que diste en el capitulo anterior, como habías solicitado hago la entrada completa de un nuevo master y si por lógica cada servant serán mas fuertes que los de shirou. No sabia que en Fate prisma Illya iba a ser película sobre la historia de Shirou hermano de miyu, solo espero que lo adapten igual de bien que en el manga.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia de Sakura.**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu comentario, si tenia conocimiento sobre Emiya alter y francamente su diseño no es de mi gusto y si es un asco, pero me da una idea para asi otros alter como jeanne, Arturia y Cu Chulainn al ser sus versiones malvadas, seria adelantarme mucho a futuro pero por el momento la idea esta presente.**

 **jeromarani99: Gracias por tu comentario y por el gusto que tienes por mi historia, desafortunadamente me gustaría escribir mas constantemente pero mis demás ocupaciones no me dan el tiempo que quisiera, pero no te preocupes no pienzo abandonar ninguna de mis historias.**

 **coronadomontes: Que bueno que te gusto la idea de Mordred, a su ver ella cree que el encanto femenino en un hechizo de amor por lo cual planea usarlo con Shirou, pero al final las cosas no le saldrán como las planeo al principio. Sobre el ritual tantrico, aun es muy pronto para eso pero si lo habra, solo espero poder manejar bien esa escena y sobre la fama de Shirou como el rey del harem pues en el siguiente capitulo sus compañeros de escuela comenzaran a cambiar la opinión que tienen sobre el "Conserje" como es llamado en su escuela.**

 **orocontra2012: Gracias por el comentario, nuevamente han eliminado la historia de ADdube por lo cual aunque aun recuerde un poco de ella seguiré con mis ideas propias.**

 **: No Shirou ya no tendrá mas servants, aliados master pero sirvientes ya no, sobre los sirvientes de los demás masters si incluirán hombres y mujeres pero que estén relacionados con rivalidades o que sean enemigos directos para asi darles mas de un motivo por el cual pelear.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nuevo Master.**

En estos momentos la joven Sakura Matou acababa de entrar en la residencia Emiya, llamo a la puerta, pero como nadie respondió por lo que prefirió entrar ya que imaginaba que su amado Senpai nuevamente había trabajado hasta tarde y se volvió a quedar dormido en su taller por lo cual creía que sería lindo despertarlo y mostrarle que ya tenía preparada la mesa puesta y la comida lista para servir. Pero el problema vino cuando su plan no había salido como ella lo había planeado…

Al entrar encontró literalmente un desastre creado por una discusión entre varias mujeres lo cual hacia que inmediatamente se preguntara _**¿Quiénes eran?**_ Y _**¿Qué hacían ahí?**_ Ya que prácticamente fue ignorada por ellas quienes seguían discutiendo, mentiría si no digiera que se estaba comenzando a enojar, de hecho, lo estaba, ya que no encontraba la respuesta a la presencia de estas mujeres, todas y cada una a su parecer eran muy atractivas, en ese momento se preguntó muchas cosas al observarlas e incluso se llegó a hacer una pregunta que la alarmo en gran medida _**¿Senpai estará acaso saliendo con varias mujeres?**_ Y si esa situación fuera asi _ **¿Por qué mejor no me lo pidió a mí?**_ , esos pensamientos le producían un gran miedo y el imaginarlo, esto comenzaba a carcomerla por dentro.

Pero la pregunta era por qué todas se encontraban esta situación. Esto se dio unos momentos antes de la llegada de la joven Matou, y esta discusión fue provocada por la decisión del master y unido hombre de la casa. Shirou había decidido ir a la preparatoria y la mayoría de las servants se habían opuesto a su decisión. Saber, Lancer, Caster y Temptress estaban en contra ya que no querían que fuera a la escuela por temor a ser atacado por el Berserker de Illya, mientras que Shielder, Archer, Rider y Assassin estaban de acuerdo en que su master tratara de continuar con su vida, aunque Rider tampoco quería que fuera, pero para ella las ordenes de su master eran absolutas.

Gunner y Avenger quien usaba un traje rojo muy revelador veían esto sin ningún interés, mientas que Jeanne se debatía en si meterse a la discusión para debatir y separarlas todo esto siendo observado por Monster quien las veía encantada.

Saber: No creo que sea correcto que salieras sin ninguna de nosotras. - decía seriamente cruzándose de brazos.

Lancer: Saber tiene razón, sé que probablemente hay más de un mago en tu escuela por lo cual no deberías ir hasta que realmente este completamente segura que no es otra master. - trataba de advertirlo.

Shirou: Pero ustedes dijeron que una de las reglas de la guerra era que no se podía combatir en público y tampoco durante el día. - refutaba sus comentarios mientras se ponía el saco de su uniforme.

Temptress: Es una de las reglas, pero no sabemos si hasta ahora nuestro oponente planea cumplir con ellas. - se mostraba pensativa. – Además no olvides que ella es una maga con mucha mayor experiencia y potencial que tú y no le costaría nada el engañarte para intentar secuestrarte. - termino de decir para sí querer lograrlo desanimar tambien a Shirou debido a su bajo potencial como mago.

Archer: Pero si hay algún mago u otro master no es tan importante ya que se descubrirá a si mismo si intentara algo, además que Shirou tiene derecho a continuar con su vida normal.

Assassin: Cierto además si Shirou es atacado él puede invocarnos mediante un hechizo de comando ¿no?

Shielder: Si además no hay nada de qué preocuparse ya que yo iré con él, porque soy su servant de defensa. - decía muy orgullosa levantando levemente el pecho.

\- **¡PORQUE TIENES TU QUE IR CON EL!** – gritaron todas las involucradas en esta situación.

Y aquí es en donde nos encontramos nuevamente con Sakura quien finalmente fue notada por una Berserker que salía de la sala y al verla decidió hablar con ella.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto de manera monótona.

-Soy Sakura Matou, mucho gusto. - quien con una ligera reverencia aturdida le respondió. - y ¿Quién eres tú? – fue su turno para preguntar.

-Soy Berserker, una serva…- fue detenida rápidamente por alguien que tapo su boca, la cual era una joven peliplata de vestuario rojo.

-Disculpa a mi amiga, ella es un poco rara, soy Marie es un placer. - decía mientras cubría la boca de su compañera mientras sonreía encantadoramente.

Sakura: Es un gusto Marie-san, pero puedo preguntar ¿Qué hacen en casa de Senpai? - pregunto con desconfianza.

Marie: Senpai mmmm…. A ya se Shirou, bueno la verdad es que somos conocidas de la familia. - respondió.

Era muy claro que esa respuesta no convenció para nada a la joven Matou, anteriormente al haber escuchado el nombre de Berserker y esa mención le daba un muy mal presentimiento que amenazaba con hacerle doler el estómago. Muy a duras penas saliendo de la discusión Shirou se dirigió a la puerta de salida, mientras pensaba en que por la discusión no logro preparar nada para el desayuno, pero lo mejor para el seria salir de ahí lo más rápido que podía y confiar en que sus inquilinas podrían hacerse cargo de ese detalle.

Al llegar a la puerta observo a su joven kōhai hablar con dos de sus servants, procedió a rápidamente saludarla y salir con ella fuera de la residencia Emiya lo más rápido que pudo con rumbo a su escuela.

Saber: ¿Por qué no lo detuviste Ruler? – la cuestiono a lo cual la mencionada que aún tenía sujeta a Berserker para soltarla y contestar.

Ruler/Marie: Porque él quería ir, además de que tengo una brillante idea para cuidarlo. - mientras sus ojos se llenaban de estrellitas y entusiasmo. – Díganme ¿Alguna de ustedes le gustaría conocer la escuela de nuestro master? - pregunto aturdiendo a las presentes por su idea.

Con rumbo a la escuela Homurahara Gakuen, Shirou y Sakura caminaban sumidos en un muy incómodo silencio, la joven no comentaba nada, pero detenidamente lo observaba de arriba, abajo hasta que detuvo su vista en el dorso de su mano derecha.

Hu…- dio un grito ahogado al reconocer perfectamente las marcas que tenía "sellos de comando"

-Huuu, Sakura ¿pasa algo? - volvió a verla al escuchar el sonido que provoco.

Sakura: No es nada Senpai. - trataba de mentir y actuar lo más normal que podía. - solo…mmm… tenía una pregunta qué hacerle. - el chico asintió para que ella pudiera hablar nuevamente. – Bu…bueno ¿Quiénes eran las personas que estaban en su casa Senpai? – termino de preguntar estando un poco ansiosa por la respuesta.

Para Shirou no era una pregunta fácil, realmente no sabía cómo mentirle a Sakura, él era ajeno al conocimiento de la chica sobre la magia y por lo que ella conocía sobre la guerra del santo grial y por eso decidió hablar de un tema que a él no le gustaba mucho hablar con la esperanza de que Sakura le creyera y se olvidara de todo.

Shirou: Son algunas conocidas de Kiritsugu. - decía sin voltearla a ver. - En pocos días será el aniversario de su muerte y algunas de sus conocidas vinieron a presentarle sus respetos. -teniendo la esperanza en que le creyera.

Sakura: No lo sabía discúlpeme por eso Senpai. - tratando de expresar malestar por esa respuesta que ella obviamente no le creyó. - Pero ¿Por qué había tantas? – nuevamente pregunto.

Shirou: Bueno es que algunas vinieron acompañadas. - contesto rápidamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla nerviosamente.

Nuevamente se sumergieron en un silencio Sakura pensaba en preguntar nuevamente en por qué todas se hospedaban en su casa, pero pensó que sería inútil ya que el nuevamente iba a mentirle y eso le dolía. Pero más le dolía el que sin saberlo y con las sospechas que ya tenía la guerra del santo grial continuaría, y no solo eso, sino que su amado Senpai sería un master mas, asi que ya estaba pensando en que al llegar a su casa buscaría toda la información que podía conforme a la guerra y si era necesario "interrogaría" a su abuelo todo lo que necesitara saber si era necesario.

Con todo lo pasado en la casa había olvidado el desayuno que ella había preparado. Pasando por un pequeño parque que siempre atravesaban Shirou volteo para observar a su compañera y noto el pequeño paquete que llevaba, entonces su estómago comenzó a gruñir de hambre ya que no había comido nada desde el día anterior.

Shirou: Disculpa Sakura, pero no ¿tienes hambre?

Sakura: Bueno la verdad es que había preparado algo para desayunar. - levanto el paquete. – si gusta podemos comer aquí mismo. - señalando una de las bancas del pequeño parque, ya que esa idea comenzaba a levantarle el ánimo un poco.

Shirou: Si no hay problema. - estando de acuerdo con su idea. - solo espérame un minuto.

Se retiró mientras ella se dirigía a sentarse en la banca más cercana y pasados algunos minutos Shirou regreso con una bolsa en la cual tenía dos bebidas de lata y unos panes al vapor, los cuales eran los favoritos de Sakura, por detalles como estos era uno de los muchos motivos por los que Sakura amaba a Shirou lo cual le permitía sonreír sin preocuparle lo que pasara a futuro por el momento.

Ajeno a los jóvenes comiendo estos eran observados por varias jóvenes que vestían el mismo uniforme que ellos las cuales tenían comentarios variados al observarlos.

-No creen que se ven lindos. - decía la peli plateada juntando sus manos.

-Yo tengo mucha hambre, tampoco hemos comido. - hablaba una chica rubia con una cinta roja atando su cabello un tanto irritada.

-Olvídate de eso que tal si nuestro pretor es engañado y atacado aquí mismo. - hablaba dramáticamente

-Noooo… la única comida que Shirou puede comer es la mía. - decía con un puchero una peli rosa, sujetando un bento que traía en las manos.

-Mejor dánoslo a nosotras, también tenemos hambre. - decía una rubia de trenzas tratando de sujetarlo.

\- ¡No es para Shirou! - comenzaban a forcejear.

-Basta ambas que si no se dará cuenta que los estamos siguiendo. - termino de hablar una peli verde y asi más y más comentarios mientras observaban escondidas a ambos jóvenes desayunar en el parque con la envidia de algunas y el hambre de otras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En ese mismo momento, pero al otro lado de la cuidad de Fuyuki, una joven mujer de aparentes 23 años salía del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi, ella es Bazett Fraga McRemitz una ejecutora de la Asociación de Magos su apariencia consistía en un traje de negocios de dos piezas color café obscuro, camiseta blanca y corbata color violeta, su cabello corto color magenta y un lunar distintivo debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Ella no traía mucho equipaje consigo solamente un cilindro plateado llevándolo en su hombro derecho, había subido a un taxi con dirección a la iglesia en donde esperaba reunirse con un antiguo conocido suyo miembro de la iglesia Kirei Kotomine, en el pasado se habían encontrado y luchado juntos cuando él era un ejecutor activo. El camino fue demasiado simple y al observar por la ventana le permitía reconocer un poco de la ciudad, Fuyuki está dividida en 2 partes Miyama y Shinto en la cual se encontraba la iglesia a la que se dirigía.

Al llegar bajo del taxi y pago su pasaje. Al cruzar por la reja observo una iglesia rustica de color blanco en acabados negros. Y al entrar en ella se escuchó una voz masculina dirigirse a la joven.

-Has venido siguiendo mi recomendación. - hablo un hombre alto de cabello negro, su vestimenta era sencilla como un miembro de la iglesia con un crucifijo al cuello.

-SI, asi es he venido con la intención de participar en la guerra del santo grial-. Decía la chica parada en la entrada.

-Entonces debo presentarme como se debe… Soy Kotomine Kirei y fungiré como el mediador de la guerra. - se presentó. - Serias tan amable de mostrarme tus hechizos de comando.

La joven asintió y levantando su mano izquierda y retirando su guante negro le mostró las marcas en forma de lo que parecían ser una lanza.

Kotomine: Perfecto Bazett Fraga McRemitz, con esto has sellado tu destino como una participante mas dime ¿Ya pensaste en invocar a tu servant? – pregunto con intenciones escondidas. - Si gustas puedes invocarlo aquí mismo este territorio es neutral por lo cual sería perfecto para ti.

Bazett miro calculadoramente, había tratado con Kotomine anteriormente, pero en ese momento tenía un extraño presentimiento por lo cual decidió que lo mejor seria investigar un poco mas y conseguir un lugar para quedarse.

Bazett: Por el momento esperare un poco, pero antes tengo que saber si ya han apareció otros masters.

Kotomine: Por el momento solamente el representante de los Einzbern ha comenzado a realizar sus primeros movimientos, pero nadie más…

Esa respuesta la sorprendió mucho, ya que por lo menos esperaba que al menos cuatro de los siete masters ya hubieran aparecido. Terminando la conversación salio de la iglesia, comenzó a recorrer la ciudad con el objetivo de reconocer el lugar. Aunque le tomo casi la mayor parte del día recorrer la mayoría de las partes y los sitios de interés en la ciudad comió algo ligero en un restaurant familiar y en todo ese tiempo lo único extraño que pudo notar fue al pasar por el puente a una lujosa limosina siendo manejada de manera errática y agradecía que no hubiera provocado ningún accidente.

Llego el anochecer y decidió que si quería adelantarse a los hechos del futuro, lo correcto seria el convocar a su Servant ya que era mejor asi sorprender a sus contrincantes y planear con esto la mejor estrategia. Para lo cual mejor salió de la ciudad hacia la autopista, ya que no le tenía la suficiente confianza a la tierra de Fuyuki. Busco una zona alejada en donde pudiera preparar lo mejor que podía su círculo de invocación. Ya que su deseo era convocar a su héroe de la infancia, uno cuya historia había escuchado de niña la cual le había encantado.

Trataría de invocar a su héroe Cu Chulainn y como descendiente de una antigua familia de magos tenía plena confianza en sus habilidades y creía en sí misma para realizar ese logro con lo cual al terminar de trazar el circulo se paró en el centro para comenzar con el ritual.

-Muy bien comencemos…

 _ **Piedras y el Archiduque de los contratos como piedra angular**_

 _ **Rellena, Rellena, Rellena, Rellena, Rellena**_

 _ **Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cada vez que esté lleno, destrúyelo**_

 _ **Presta atención a mis palabras, mi voluntad creara vuestro cuerpo**_

 _ **Vuestra espada creara mi destino**_

 _ **Escucha el llamado del santo grial, si aceptas mi voluntad y razón**_

 _ **Por el presente juro que voy a ser todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo**_

 _ **Que alejare todo el mal del mundo**_

 _ **Tú que estas envuelto por tres grandes palabras de poder ven y acude desde el círculo de inhibición**_

 _ **¡Guardián del equilibrio!**_

Al terminar de recitar el circulo comenzó a llenarse de luz y a iluminar todo a su alrededor la cual era una zona un tanto despejada.

-HAAAAAAAAA. – grito cuando un increíble dolor comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, asentándose más que nada en sus brazos, los cuales sentía como si se comenzaran a quemar, se quitó el saco y comenzó a sacudirse, pero no funciono hasta que…

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

El circulo de invocación exploto y mando a volar varios metros el cuerpo de la ejecutora, pasaron varios minutos y muy aturdida comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento pensó que probablemente el ritual de convocación fue fallido… hasta que observo a seis figuras que comenzar a discutir entre ellos.

El primero era un hombre grande, robusto y musculoso, tenía una gran espada en forma de taladro, sus manos y pies cubiertas con vendajes y unos pantalones rasgados color verde atados con una cinta roja.

-Valla niño, mira como nos vinimos a encontrar. – hablo con burla.

El segundo era un hombre alto peli azul de apariencia más delgada, vestía un traje de mayas azules con unas hombreras de metal el cual estaba en guardia con una gran lanza roja al frente de él.

-No me gusta el tono en el que me hablas bastardo. – apuntándolo con su lanza.

-Alto muchachos, bajen sus armas. - dijo un tercer hombre apuntándoles con su lanza, era un joven rubio de cabello largo, el cual vestía una armadura plateada y una capa azul.

-Adelante si es por mi mátense no podría importarme menos. - decía una mujer exuberante su apariencia daba a entender que era alguien a tener en cuenta y a temer ya que sus vestimentas eran muy ornamentadas las cuales ajustaban a su cuerpo lo cual le daba un toque aterrador junto con la máscara que cubría su rostro.

\- He… mírense no tiene ni cinco minutos y ya se quieren matar. - decía un hombre de cabello rubio y musculoso sus datos más característicos eran los tatuajes en sus brazos y enormes cicatrices en su cuerpo en especial la cara y el pecho.

-Supongo que usted es nuestra master. - le hablo a Bazett un hombre joven de cabello corto plateado, vestía una enorme gabardina negra con detalles blancos, camisa de botones también de color blanca, una corbata roja y pantalones color negro. Mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Suficiente! - la chica ya de pie llamo la atención para evitar una batalla, mientras que los otros inmediatamente la voltearon a ver.

Bazett: No sé qué paso ni como he logrado convocar a varios de ustedes, pero quiero que quede algo claro. - guardo silencio. - **¡Yo soy su Master!**

Hablo en un tono extasiado por lo que veía delante ella, jamás imagino que podría convocar a seis sirvientes al mismo tiempo, la emoción la invadió e hizo que se olvidara momentáneamente del dolor que tenía su cuerpo, estaba orgullosa de sí misma y daría todo de si para triunfar en la guerra.

Esta historia continuara…

 **He adelantado la aparición de Bazett y cortado la interacción de Shirou en la escuela lo cual expondré en el siguiente capitulo, esto con el fin de realizar la primera batalla entre los servants de Shirou y Bazett para que ambos se conozcan sumado a una nueva aparición de Illya.**

 **Como vieron Kotomine no logra traicionar a Bazett, a el lo utilizare para otras ideas aun mejores aunque si lo señale con esa intención.**

 **Bazett Equipo Actual**

 **Saber:** **Fergus mac Róich**

 **Lancer: Cu Chulainn**

 **Rider: Fionn mac Cumhaill**

 **Assassin: Charles-Henri Sanson**

 **Berserker: Beowulf**

 **Temptress (clase especial): Carmilla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shirou Equipo Actual**

 **Saber: Arthuria Pendragon (King Arthur)**

 **Saber Roja: Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus**

 **Saver: Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc)**

 **Archer: Atalanta**

 **Lancer: Scáthach**

 **Caster: Medea Princess of Colchis**

 **Rider: Medusa la Gorgona**

 **Berserker: Frankenstein**

 **Assassin: Mata Hari**

 **Temptress: Semiramis Wise Queen of Assyria**

 **Shielder: Tamamo-No-Mae.**

 **Shielder 2: Sir Galahad / Mashu Kyrielite**

 **Gunner: Francis Drake**

 **Avenger: Mordred El caballero de la Traición.**

 **Alter ego: Okita Sōji (Saber Sakura)**

 **Monster: Minamoto no Yorimitsu (Raikou) Ushi Gozen**

 **Ruler: Marie Antoinette**

 **Alguna sugerencia, critica y comentario serán bien recibidas.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado-**


	8. School Day part 1

**Reviews:**

 **Skull Flame: Gracias por la sugerencia pero shirou no sera master de Assassin Jack pero como dicen sin loli no hay harem.**

 **Kein115: Ya tenia de hecho parte del encuentro entre Cu Chulainn y Fergus ante Scáthach, mi idea era hacerlo todo junto con un encuentro con Bazett pero eso me daba para como mas de 10000 palabras haciendo que retrasara aun mas este cap. Por lo cual decidí dividirlo en dos partes y detallarlo mejor la segunda.**

 **Hakuryuu: Con respecto a la sugerencia que me diste acerca de Rin para su equipo quiero que sepas que si ella invocara a** **Ereshkigal como una Lancer Alter, al principio estaba un poco indeciso de esto pero después de un golpe muy fuerte de inspiración me encotre con un escenario en el cual seria perfecto, Medb y Nobu si aparecerán y finalmente ya se estreno la película de Fate Kaleid si sabes en donde puedo mirarla por favor dime, ya que Fate Apocrypha no me llamo mucho la atención y ahora a la espera del Heavens Feel y si no pienso abandonar ninguno de mis fic por mucho que me tarde en actualizar al menos uno saludos.**

 **Danmaku-Overlord Wang-Yu: Aun la guerra no se complica tanto pero a futuro lo hará, gracias por el comentario.**

 **Trasgo Madaraz Artifex: Gracias por el dato, ya que siempre confundo a estos dos grupos.**

 **Jose884: Gracias por tu comentario y por el capitulo anterior en el cual aparecieron el equipo de Bazett, espero tus ideas si es que aun quieres participar.**

 **coronadomontes: gracias por tu comentario y opinión.**

 **carlos29: Gracias por comentar y por el gusto que tienes por mi historia, pero créeme una vez que conoces Fate, ya no puedes dejarlo.**

 **joaco14jc: Lo siento pero no tengo planes para BB pero Sakura si tendrá servant muy fuertes, ni que Rin invoque a todos los Emiya pero si quieres saber algunas de las clases que Rin tendrá serán la Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider y Avenger. De Kiritsugu como servant si entrara y sera sirviente de quien menos creía poniéndose en una nueva situación muy difícil.**

 **Guest: Aun sigo vivo, lo que pasa es que de momento me encuentro realizando ahora un post grado en administración, apenas el año pasado me encontraba terminando la universidad y como oferta de imprevista, decidí aceptar para titularme por la opción de créditos de maestría es por eso que ahora tengo menos tiempo del que quisiera para escribir.**

 **Angel Enyel White: Ya había pensado anteriormente en los personajes multiclass, tomo tus sugerencias para el resto de equipos y casualmente coincidimos en algunos solo que no te mencionare cuales. Y sobre Miyu, en esta historia tiene 14 años y compartirá una relación con Shirou independientemente que no haya sido salvada por este o Kiritsugu y si ella tendrá un solo servant pero sera aliada de un equipo que no sera el de Shirou.**

 **firelord012: gracias por tu review y yo tampoco quiero esperar a introducir a nuevos servants.**

 **elyoker2002: gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo, si bien se incluyen en este algunos elementos fantásticos y que realmente no ocurrirían, trate de plantear la situación lo mas realista posible.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **School Day (parte 1).**

Resumiendo, nuevamente el inicio del día en la residencia Emiya, Ruler quien comenzó a idear un plan el cual tenía como fin el de vigilar y cuidar a su master en sus ocupaciones escolares, ya que dada la advertencia de Lancer quien les comento que había identificado a otro mago que conocía a su master y que probablemente asista al mismo colegio, mas no solo esa era su principal preocupación, sino que tambien un inmenso Berserker que barrería muy fácilmente con todas juntas incluso si llegaban a unirse para atacarlo dada su falta de poder perderían esa batalla, pero quien sabe ya que como dicen la unión hace la fuerza.

Una vez que el chico salió de la casa acompañado de su joven kōhai Ruler les comento muy normalmente el plan que había comenzado a elaborar dada la discusión previa que tenían las chicas a las cuales en su mayoría creían que era absurdo, por no decir que era imposible.

-Estas diciendo que ¿quieres que suplantemos a alumnas de la escuela de nuestro master? - hablo una rubia de trenzas sin dar crédito al plan, ya que jamás pasarían desapercibidas.

Ruler/Marie: Asi es. - asentía a la pregunta. - Muy bien que me dicen ¿Lo hacemos? – mientras les sonreía encantadoramente.

\- **¡ESO ES UNA LOCURA!** – gritaron casi en su mayoría.

-Va que aburridas. - comentaba casualmente Avenger. - Dime que tengo que hacer. – decía con una sonrisa un tanto salvaje, ya que algo en ese plan le llamaba mucho la atención, cosa que notaron algunas ya que nadie creía que por el temperamento de la servant de la venganza obedecería de buena gana a alguien, al menos no por su voluntad propia cosa que noto su "padre"

-Mordred creo que tambien estas comenzando a planear algo. - Saber observo seriamente a la chica. - Si intentas algo extraño, te detendré inmediatamente y no me contendré contigo. - advirtió peligrosamente seria.

Avenger/Mordred: Por favor padre, mi único deseo es solo el poder proteger a nuestro master. – decía ligeramente relajada sin tomarle nada de importancia a la amenaza y casi como si fuera verdad su preocupación a lo cual Saber estrecho los ojos en ella, esto se debía a la historia de traición que hubo entre ambas en su vida hace mucho tiempo.

Ruler/Marie: Basta chicas. - intervino para que no volvieran a pelear sujetando a Saber por los hombros. – Si he sugerido esto, es porque somos demasiadas y no quiero que porque todas nos quedemos aquí en casa algo malo le vaya a ocurrir a Shirou-kun.

- **" Shirou-kun" …-** señalaron algunas ya que ese modo de referirse a su master era muy familiar como para alguien que recientemente lo acababa de conocer. Sonrojándose la peli plateada de la vergüenza y maldiciéndose mentalmente por su error.

Ruler/Marie: Eh…bueno…yo…verán… lo que pasa es que Shirou-kun me pidió que no lo llame master y me refiera a él por su nombre. - se explicó.

Shielder: Pero es una forma muy familiar. – refunfuño porque ella lo llamaba master y quería referirse a él de otro modo.

Avenger/Mordred: **¡OLVIDENSE DE ESO QUIEREN!** Gggrrrrrrr…- levanto la voz y gruñendo con fastidio. - concéntrense en el plan de Ruler. - les recordó el tema principal nuevamente.

Ruler/Marie: A si mi plan. - recordaba. - cómo les decía no sería nada difícil ya que Rider y Lancer pueden traer a las chicas rápidamente aquí, Caster podría darnos algunos hechizos en papel para engañar a los alumnos y maestros, al leerlos frente a ellos, estos harán que nos vean como alumnas normales y asi podremos proteger a Shirou-kun.

Rider: Si con esto puedo proteger a nuestro master… está bien lo hare. - dijo esto para cambiar su ropa normal por su traje de batalla y su venda en los ojos para salir de casa.

Caster: A mí no me sería nada difícil darte lo que me pides, pero ¿Qué haremos con esas chicas aquí?

Ruler/Marie: Solo déjenlas dormidas en una de las demás habitaciones de la casa y al atardecer las dejamos ir. - terminando de contar su plan. - Ya en la escuela podemos provocar algo discretamente para provocar algún disturbio para que con ello cancelen las clases y que Shirou-kun no tenga que ir.

Lancer: Esta bien. - aceptando la idea y tambien cambiándose por su traje de combate. - Piensen en quienes serán las que irán con él, ya que no podemos ir todas, recuerden eso. - termino de decir para salir de casa tambien.

Y asi las servants del llamado " **Falso conserje** " apodado en su escuela comenzaron a discutir, mientras Assassin, Berserker y Jeanne la cual estaba algo nerviosa fueron a preparar la habitación para las chicas que traerían, las demás trataban de convencer a Monster y darle razones por las cuales mo podía ir con Shirou.

Monster: Pero ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo tambien? - decía con tristeza.

Gunner: Porque eres demasiado grande, tanto de estatura como de edad y asi nadie te creerá. - señalando sobre todo a sus enormes atributos físicos. - Por eso ni tu ni yo podemos ir, por lo cual yo sugiero que Saber, Avenger, Nero, Shielder, Mashu, Archer, Jeanne y Ruler vallan.

Saber: Porque nosotras si bien quiero proteger a Shirou no creo pasar como estudiante una de escuela.

Gunner: Por favor Saber vamos, yo creo que tú puedes ser la perfecta estudiante transferida, además ya pareces adolescente. – señalo con una sonrisa su falta de desarrollo.

Saber: ¿Qué dijiste? - grito enojada y con ganas de sacar su espada invisible.

- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ**. - Se reía escandalosamente Avenger por las burlas hacia su "padre"

Gunner: No te rías querida ya que tu tambien estas en la misma liga. – decía con una sonrisa de burla y superioridad comenzando a realzar su propio pecho.

Avenger/Mordred: **¿QUE ES LO QUE HAS DICHO? ¿ACASO QUIERES PELEAR? RRRRRR** …- gruñía muy enojada por hacer la mención hacia su sexo, pero sobre todo la comparación con su "padre", ya que según ella creía que al menos tenía más atractivo, pero de momento no lo demostraría, esto por el bien de su propio plan al tratar de seducir a su master.

-Bueno ya terminamos de arreglar la habitación y…- Jeanne entro a la sala y observo el ambiente con algo de tención. - ¿Sucedió algo?

Gunner: Nada querida, solamente estaba sugiriendo quienes irán. - llego y paso un brazo por sus hombros abrazadora. – Por ciento tú, tambien iras con ellas.

Jeanne: ¿Qué, pero porque yo? …- preguntaba con nerviosismo.

Gunner: Porque pareces adolescente. - respondió simplemente.

Jeanne: Mejor que valla Alter, ella podría pasar más desapercibida. – la trataba de convencer.

Alter: Podría, aunque soy originaria de Japón, soy tambien muy parecida a Saber, Avenger y Nero quienes tambien irán y eso podría ser sospechoso. – a lo cual Gunner asintió a darle la razón.

Para las tres anteriormente mencionadas sería más fácil pasar desapercibidas, ya que podrían llegar a fingir que son hermanas trillizas y si había alguien de Japón y parecía a ellas, podría parecer raro y sospechoso, no es que todo pareciera normal.

Jeanne: Pero es que yo no…- comento algo en voz baja que nadie pudo escuchar.

Gunner: ¿Qué perdón? - que a pesar de estar cerca de ella no la escucho.

Jeanne: Es que yo… no se… leer ni escribir. - dijo con mucha vergüenza. – Nunca fui a la escuela, solo se escribir mi nombre. - admitió su falta de conocimiento. - En vida nunca le tome importancia ya que inicie como soldado a muy corta edad y ahora en este tiempo no quisiera pasar una vergüenza en frente de nuestro master por mi falta de cultura.

Caster: Es solo por eso. - entraba en la sala con varios papeles en mano que entrego a Ruler. - Permíteme un momento. - separo a Jeanne de Gunner y sujeto su cabeza con sus manos y juntando sus frentes.

-Esto te puede doler un poco. – advirtió la especialista en magia, a lo cual la chica asintió.

- **Γνώση (conocimiento)** \- recito y en ese momento sus manos brillaron.

-Aaagggg. - la doncella de Nueva Orleans gimió de dolor de cabeza tratando de llevar sus manos a su cabeza y sujetarla.

-Listo con eso será suficiente, disculpa si te lastime. - se disculpó honestamente. - El dolor se debe al bombardeo de conocimiento directo a tu cerebro, quizás no lo sepas todo, pero ahora podrás leer, escribir y aprender lo que tu quieras.

Jeanne: No, no ha sido nada si con un poco de dolor se puede no pasar una vergüenza, entonces esto no es nada. - tomo las manos de la bruja y las entrelazo con las suyas. - Muchas gracias Caster.

Para la bruja de la traición, esto era prácticamente nuevo, nunca había recibido alguna palabra de aliento o de agradecimiento. Todo esto la dejaba confundida, aun tenia a la servant salvadora sujetada de las manos, eran cálidas y algo dentro de ella le decía que ese agradecimiento era honesto y no había ninguna burla en sus palabras.

Caster: NO… fue nada. - dijo soltando sus manos. - como servant pertenecemos al mismo master, es normal que nos ayudemos. - dijo para salir de la sala nuevamente solo que nadie noto el discreto sonrojo en su rostro.

-Listo aquí están algunas. - comento una voz que entro de la nada. - Comiencen a desvestirlas.

Era Rider que tenía a dos jóvenes sujetas y a una tercera arrastrando y amarrada con su cadena, se encontraban inconscientes y no mostraban algún signo de golpes o maltrato por su rapto.

Shielder: Pudiste haber sido un poco menos brusca. – reprendió a la Gorgona la cual ignoro el comentario, mientras desataba las cadenas de la tercera chica para llevarla a la habitación en donde estarían.

Archer y Saber levantaron a las otras dos y tambien las llevaron, no paso ni un minuto cuando llego Lancer con otras dos jóvenes las cuales las llevo Nero y Avenger. Y por último ambas regresaron con las tres que les faltaban para que Ruler y Mashu pudieran ir cambiarse.

No tardaron mucho en terminar de vestirse, pero alguna de ellas parecían personalizar sus vestimentas ya que, aunque Saber, Jeanne y Archer tenían su uniforme impecable, algunas decidieron personalizarlo levemente, por ejemplo, Ruler usaba un sombrero redondo color rojo parecido al que usaba con su traje de batalla, Mashu usaba un abrigo blanco y unas gafas propiedad de la chica que quien tomo el uniforme, Nero dejaba ver un escote que resaltaban sus pechos y finalmente Avenger que lucía desalineada, para ella usar ese uniforme, no era lo que esperaba.

Archer: Estamos listas. - llegaba la cual hizo lo posible por ocultar su cola entre sus ropas, junto a Shielder que se amarraba un moño para disimular sus orejas y un talismán en su brazo izquierdo para hacer que su cola desapareciera. - por cierto ¿Creen que los alcancemos?

Alter: Si lo encuentran lo mejor será que guarden distancia hasta que lleguen a la escuela. - le sugiero. - y mejor apresúrense porque si no las clases empezaran y no podrán alcanzar a nuestro master.

-Y una cosa más, Avenger. - señalo a la joven de uniforme desaliñado. - Por favor no vayas a pelear con Saber y traten de llevarse bien entendido. - pidió amablemente.

Avenger: No prometo nada madre. – dijo lo cual hizo sonreír a Alter, pero dejando con dudas a las demás dentro de casa.

Berserker: Si Saber es el padre y Alter la madre ¿Quién sería Jeanne? - preguntaba ya que tambien era muy parecida a ellas.

Monster: Si Avenger es el hijo rebelde entonces creo que Jeanne sería la hija linda y buena mmm... - continuo para comenzar a abrazar a la servant de la locura.

Haciendo caso las chicas salieron del domicilio con la intención de alcanzar a su master para seguirlo y saber en que dirección se encontraba la escuela. Las ocho comenzaron a correr con velocidad, a la vista de las personas normales iban muy a prisa, las personas que las veía solo podían pensar en que se habían retrasado y que se les hacía tarde, si bien su velocidad a estándares de un servant era menor, si eran mucho más rápidas que una persona promedio y con una buena condición física.

\- ¡Esperen huelo algo familiar! - señalo la servant de la venganza cerca de un parque.

Archer: Miren es Shirou y su amiga. - efectivamente señalaba hacia donde estaba su master comiendo con su amiga Sakura. – Escóndanse que no nos vea. - Y con esta orden se pusieron a cubierto a la espera de que nuevamente pudieran emprender el camino.

Al observarlos comer algunas tenían pensamientos variados compartiendo sus opiniones, pero tambien sobre todo por una ligera firma mágica que podía sentir Shielder, ya que su conocimiento sobre magia era suficiente para ser considerada como clase Caster, pero ella no dijo nada y lo dejo pasar ya que de igual modo sentía crecer dentro de ella unos enormes celos ya que ella decidió preparar un almuerzo especial para su master para que este lo comiera y ahora lo veía comer y platicar muy animadamente con su joven compañera de escuela.

-No creen que se ven lindos. - decía la peli plateada juntando sus manos.

-Yo tengo mucha hambre, tampoco hemos comido. - hablaba una chica rubia con una cinta roja atando su cabello un tanto irritada.

-Olvídate de eso que tal si nuestro pretor es engañado y atacado aquí mismo. - hablaba dramáticamente

-Noooo… la única comida que Shirou puede comer es la mía. - decía con un puchero una peli rosa, sujetando un bento que traía en las manos.

-Mejor dánoslo a nosotras, tambien tenemos hambre. - decía una rubia de trenzas tratando de sujetarlo.

\- ¡No es para Shirou! - comenzaban a forcejear.

-Basta ambas que si no se dará cuenta que los estamos siguiendo. - termino de hablar una peliverde y asi más y más comentarios mientras observaban escondidas a ambos jóvenes desayunar en el parque con la envidia de algunas y el hambre de otras.

Después de varios minutos esperando y muchas otras quejas más, pudieron observar como Shirou y Sakura se levantaban de sus asientos, reunían toda la basura en una bolsa y lo tiraban en un contenedor para continuar con su camino. Siguiéndolos discretamente no tardaron en llegar a un gran terreno escolar el cual era la academia Homurahara viendo como llegaban otros alumnos, solo que decidieron permanecer paradas frente a la entrada.

-Bueno ya hay que entrar. - comentaba la rubia de escote la cual era la más segura en querer entrar. Todas las demás se encontraban ahora muy indecisa.

-Ustedes las de ahí. - una voz masculina llamo su atención y al voltearlo a ver observaron a un chico joven de cabello negro con gafas y un uniforme idéntico al de Shirou. – Acaso ¿No piensan entrar?

-Bueno vera lo que pasa es que somos nuevas en esta escuela y no sabemos con quién ir. - contesto rápidamente Mashu, cosa que agradecieron mentalmente algunas de las chicas.

El joven las observo meticulosamente, era demasiado raro para el que entraran nuevos alumnos, observando nuevamente que la mayoría de ellas eran extranjeras, exceptuando a la peli rosada. Podía percibir que eran diferentes pero lo mejor sería ayudarlas.

-Disculpen nombre es Issei Ryuudou. - se presentó. - Soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil, entonces permítanme llevarlas a la oficina del director.

Mashu: Se lo agradeceremos mucho Issei-san.- agradeció respetuosamente.

El chico ya no les dijo nada y ellas solamente se limitaron a seguirlo entrando por fin a la academia, algunas de ellas miraban encantadas las instalaciones como Nero y Jeanne llegando a las oficinas administrativas de la escuela y despidiéndose de ellas para que pidieran conocer y hablar con el director de las instalaciones.

Issei: Aquí son las oficinas de administración y dirección. - señalo una puerta doble que daba a una pequeña sala y varios cubículos con secretarias. - Disculpen con su permiso me retiro.

Entraron a hablar con una de las secretarias, la cual entro a la oficina del director para que ellas pudieran hablar con él, al parecer Nero improviso una muy buena historia para convencerla de dejarlas entrar. Cuando entraron a la oficina estaba un hombre rechoncho, bajito y con bigote y barba con canas que aparentaba al menos más de 50 años, al notarlas les prestó atención para saber que querían, ya que nunca las había visto en su escuela.

-Díganme señoritas que necesitan. - dándoles atención.

Nero: Tenemos la necesidad de ingresar en sus instalaciones para adquirir nuevos conocimientos y experiencias. - hablaba mientras se movía como si estuviera recitando lo cual hizo que sus compañeras voltearan a verla extrañadas.

Director: cof…cof… Bueno, no estamos acostumbrados a recibir nuevos alumnos a mediados de un semestre, pero quizás pueda hacer una excepción. - comenzó a teclear en su computadora. - Me podrían presentar su documentación por favor. – pidió y eso las tomo por sorpresa, ellas no tenían ninguna documentación propia de ellas.

Ruler/Marie: Vera no tenemos ninguno de esos documentos con nosotras en este momento. – admitió.

Director: Desafortunadamente de ser asi, no puedo dejarlas ingresar. - imprimió una hoja para tomarla y entregarla a la joven. - Estos son los documentos que necesitan para que podamos inscribirlas, cuando los tengan listos serán más que bienvenidas.

Ruler/Marie: Bueno de ser asi…- de su bolso saco una hoja de papel tratando de leerla y descifrarla. - alguna sabe cómo se dice esto. - dijo mostrándoles la hoja de papel a sus compañeras.

Nero: A ver, déjame verlo. - le quito el papel mientras que el director las veía extrañado.

-Dice **ελέγχου (control). –** a lo cual el director con escucharlo callo con la frente a su escritorio y después de unos segundos se reincorporo.

Director: Díganme que necesitan. - pregunto nuevamente.

Nero: Queremos ingresar a sus instalaciones de educación. - señalo nuevamente, pero esta vez decidió detallar su pedido. - Pero queremos pertenecer al grupo al que asiste un joven llamado Emiya Shirou sin la necesidad de entregar ninguna documentación reglamentaria o alguna prueba para ingresar.

Director: Ho si enseguida, haremos lo posible para cumplir con sus necesidades. - se levantó de su escritorio y salió de la oficina para hablar con una de las secretarias.

-Las señoritas desde este día formaran parte de esta academia y por favor que sean acomodadas en el salón de Emiya-san.

Secretaria: A si claro y la documentación.

Director: No la necesitaran. - dijo lo cual dejo muy extrañada a la secretaria. - Bueno encárguese de todo ya que tengo otros asuntos que atender.

Termino por entrar nuevamente a su oficina dejando a la secretaria con las chicas, las cuales tenían una sonrisa de triunfo al ver que una parte de su plan estaba yendo por un buen camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras esto ocurría en el salón de la Clase 2-C el presidente del consejo estudiantil Issei tomaba su asiento delante de su amigo y compañero Emiya Shirou el cual ya estaba sentado preparando sus cosas para comenzar con el día de estudio.

-Oye Emiya. - llamo la atención de su compañero. - no has visto que hayan ingresado nuevos estudiantes verdad.

Shirou: No Issei ahora que lo dices no he visto a nadie nuevo ¿Por qué?

Issei: Podrá parecer un poco extraño, pero en la entrada encontré a unas jóvenes que no parecían ser de aquí y las conduje a las oficinas para…- su plática no pudo continuar ya que una nueva voz femenina los interrumpió.

-¡Shero! Hu, Hu, Hu. - en efecto se trataba de Luviagelita Edelfelt. La rubia de grandes risos dorados a pesar de formar parte de otra clase entro para saludar al chico Emiya lo cual fue un gesto que no le gusto a su compañero.

Issei: Tu no perteneces a esta clase Edelfelt asi que no molestes aquí. - se levantó irritado de su asiento.

Luvia: Ara Issei, creí que aún no habías llegado. - contesto a la protesta del chico y de cierto modo recordándole las dos horas de camino que siempre hace para llegar a la escuela. - Esperaba al menos poder tener un momento para hablar con Shero.

Issei: Los problemas que ocasionan tú y esa bruja Tohsaka no son más que una molestia para Emiya eso sin mencionar al consejo estudiantil.

Shirou: Cálmate Issei, Luvia-san solo vino a saludar. - intentando detener la discusión. - Además no creo que Tohsaka sea una bruja.

Issei: Pero Emiya entiende que…

Luvia: Tienes razón Shero solo vine a saludarte. - pero nuevamente se le acercó y sujeto con sus dos manos la mano izquierda del chico.

\- Pero es cierto Tohsaka si es una bruja que sacrifica gatitos en los días de luna llena para según ella mantenerse delgada, en lugar de ponerse a hacer dietas y ejercicio como cualquier persona normal, asi que no te le acerques Shero por favor. - decía dulce y tiernamente con preocupación en sus palabras.

La chica parecía acercarse cada vez más y más al rostro del joven, en ese momento todos los compañeros del salón presentes comenzaron a observar el dorama que se desarrollaba frente a ellos para en ese mismo momento convertirse una posible carnicería.

-Te le estas acercando demasiado. - una nueva voz femenina sonó la cual con su brazo sujeto del hombro a la rubia y la jalo, separándola de Shirou. - Y se puede saber que es eso de que yo sacrifico gatos. - comentaba una recién llegada Rin Tohsaka la cual tenía una cara de enojo y de pocos amigos dirigida a la rubia.

Luvia: Ara, Miss Tohsaka. - retiro bruscamente la mano de su hombro. - Aunque pertenezcamos a diferentes salones igualmente somos compañeros de escuela por lo cual no le veo nada de malo que salude a Shero ¿Qué tiene de raro?

Esa pregunta puso a pensar a casi todo el salón e incluso al presidente estudiantil y eso era por un muy evidente triángulo amoroso entre dos de las chicas más deseadas y el llamado "conserje", lastima para el par de chicas era que el joven era quien menos cuenta se daba del asunto o en su defecto conocía de las intenciones de ambas chicas pero mejor las ignoraba para no involucrarse con ninguna ya que ambas tenían la costumbre de pelear muy enserio y quizás él podría salir herido como ya lo había hecho en el pasado deteniendo este sus peleas y asi las teorías entre los estudiantes seguían y seguían formulando.

Rin: Por supuesto que todo. - respondió igual de enojada. - Y tu recuerda que aún tenemos un asunto que atender. - señalando a Shirou el cual asintió a entender.

Esto puso en alerta a Luvia, pero el verdadero asunto era que Rin se enteró que Shirou tenía un pequeño taller y que este hacia todo tipo de reparaciones, antes de que todos los problemas en casa del joven comenzaran, ella decidió pedirle su ayuda para arreglar una de las bombas de agua de su residencia en vez de pedírselo a su supuesto guardián, ya que como maga ella odiaba todo tipo aparatos y cosas eléctricas, pero en ello tenía una segunda intención escondida y esa era la de conocer al menos un poco más a su interés, solo faltaba que él le confirmara que realizaría el trabajo.

Luvia: ¡Shero no puedo creer que tu tengas algo que ver con esta! - nuevamente lo tomo de las manos- ¿Qué engaños te ha dicho? Dímelo puedes confiar en mí te aseguro que le pondré un alto a sus acciones.

Rin: No lo estoy engañando. – trato de volver a hacer que lo soltara sin poder lograrlo.

\- ¡No me provoques! - levanto la voz enojándose para comenzar a forcejear y medir fuerza con la rubia.

-Ara, Ara, Ara, Ara. - al parecer ella no le tomaba mucho la atención, pero con el forcejeo hizo que cayera al suelo con Rin sobre ella sin romper su agarre al caer al suelo asustaron a los alumnos ya que sus peleas podían llegar a ser muy destructivas.

\- ¡Cambio de planes! Te daré unas clases de…

\- **¡SUFICIENTE DE PELEAS! -** gritaba fuertemente el tigre de Fuyuki la cual hacia su entrada al salón de clases.

Fuji-nee: ¡Ustedes dos fuera de aquí! - señalo a las dos chicas en el suelo las cuales como si se olvidaran de toda la discusión se levantaron del suelo obedeciendo y salieron del salón, pero eso si empujándose para ver quién era la primera en salir. - ¡Ahora tomen asiento y preparen su libro de ingles!

Para recién comenzar con la clase todos hicieron caso a su Sensei, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que llego un elemento y abrió la puerta.

-Disculpe Fujimura-Sensei. - la llamo para que saliera del salón a hablar.

Fuji-nee: ¿Qué sucede ahora? - a lo cual la asistente le entrego una nota y ella la leyó. - Oh, parece que tenemos algunos nuevos estudiantes que se unen a nosotros.

Aceptando esto entro nuevamente al salón de clases y a base de gritos informo a sus alumnos, casi al instante varios integrantes del personal de mantenimiento trajeron varios pupitres y sillas para acomodarlos dentro del aula y que sus ocupantes pudieran tomar asiento. Acomodando los nuevos lugares dentro la puerta volvió a ser tocada.

Fuji-nee: Adelante y chicos reciban a sus nuevos compañeros de clase espero que se lleven bien y…

 **\- ¡NO POR QUÉ!, ¡¿PORQUE ELLAS ESTÁN AQUÍ SHIROU?!** – Al escuchar esto todos volearon a ver al referido el cual se encontraba con los ojos completamente abiertos y casi en shock ya que en la entrada se encontraban algunas de sus servant vestidas con uniformes escolares las cuales también fueron reconocidas por Issei.

Ruler, Jeanne y Nero estaban encantadas con la situación, Archer solo podía sonreír un poco por la reacción de su master, Mashu y Saber mantenían la seriedad mientras que Avenger parecía querer arrepentirse de venir, ya que parecía que esto sería muy aburrido y finalmente una Shielder que le saludaba agitando la mano.

 **\- ¡MUY BIEN SUFICIENTE TODOS AHORA TENDRÁN UN EXAMEN SORPRESA!** \- Gritaba la enojada sensei a lo cual nuevamente todo el salón volteaba a ver con reproche y culpabilidad a Shirou, el cual aún parecía no reaccionar.

Recuperándose poco a poco y aun con las miradas de todos sus compañeros sobre él, las chicas escogieron un asiento y se sentaron cabe resaltar que los de mantenimiento habían acomodado los asientos de modo en que las chicas prácticamente rodearan a Shirou el cual solo podía suspirar y pensar en que este iría a ser un día muy largo y pesado.

Esta historia continuara…

 **Continuación** **faltante del capitulo anterior en el cual vimos como shirou fue seguido a su escuela y ahora lo que ocurrirá en las clases en esta. sin mas me despido, dejen sus saludos comentarios o sugerencias, espero no seguir tardando demasiado para actualizar esta o mis otras historias.**

 **Bazett Equipo Actual**

 **Saber:** **Fergus mac Róich**

 **Lancer: Cu Chulainn**

 **Rider: Fionn mac Cumhaill**

 **Assassin: Charles-Henri Sanson**

 **Berserker: Beowulf**

 **Temptress (clase especial): Carmilla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shirou Equipo Actual**

 **Saber: Arthuria Pendragon (King Arthur)**

 **Saber Roja: Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus**

 **Saver: Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc)**

 **Archer: Atalanta**

 **Lancer: Scáthach**

 **Caster: Medea Princess of Colchis**

 **Rider: Medusa la Gorgona**

 **Berserker: Frankenstein**

 **Assassin: Mata Hari**

 **Temptress: Semiramis Wise Queen of Assyria**

 **Shielder: Tamamo-No-Mae.**

 **Shielder 2: Sir Galahad / Mashu Kyrielite**

 **Gunner: Francis Drake**

 **Avenger: Mordred El caballero de la Traición.**

 **Alter ego: Okita Sōji (Saber Sakura)**

 **Monster: Minamoto no Yorimitsu (Raikou) Ushi Gozen**

 **Ruler: Marie Antoinette**

 **Alguna sugerencia, critica y comentario serán bien recibidas.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado-**


	9. School Day part 2

**Reviews:**

 **Hakuryuu: Gracias por los reviews y comentarios y por la información sobre la** **película** **de Fate Kaleid, gracias por cada una de tus criticas y el apoyo que muestras con mi historia. Sobre uno de tus comentarios en cuanto a Bazett si tendrá sus problemas y se vera en la necesidad de conseguir trabajo mas que nada como en Fate Kaleid pero al mismo tiempo diferente y como me comentaste en realidad** **Ereshkingal sera mas una Lancer Alter porque el Lancer de Rin es rival de uno de los servant que serán de Luvia, pero ya no** **diré** **nada mas y espero no** **tardar** **tanto en continuar.**

 **Angel Enyel White: Gracias por tu comentario y por sobre cuando se** **podrá** **ver la película de Fate Kaleid, espero verla junto a la de Heavens feel como un** **maratón** **. gracias por la lista de los sirvientes que ha tenido Rin a lo largo de las entregas de Fate en las que ha participado.**

 **KRT215: Gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste la continuacion**

 **xmax: Gracias que bueno que te guste la historia.**

 **coronadomontes: es cierto** **aquí** **comienza la historia del** **héroe** **Harem Shirou Emiya, lo malo es que el ni siquiera se da cuenta de porque las cosas le suceden solo a el, solo** **diré** **que el tiene mucha suerte en donde no** **debería** **tenerla.**

 **Jose884: Gracias por el gusto que tienes por la historia, sobre Jeanne trate de mesclar sus personalidades un poco como en Fate Apocrypha con su recipiente de posecion Laeticia imaginando como seria al combinarlos. Que mal que ya no hayamos podido quedar en nada de acuerdo a tus ideas, algo que** **mencionas** **y que yo quiero tocar es que las servant** **convertirían** **a shirou en alguien Op, si bien planean entrenarlo en distintos planos, la verdad es que seria muy pronto para llegar a pensar en que se** **convierta** **en un gran mago.** **También** **mencionas que no te gusta no se si el Hermano de Miyu o el** **Hermano** **de Illya, ambos son buenos tanto por sus** **historias** **, pero personalmente prefiero al hermano de Illya, ya que este queda relegado mas a un plano secundario se ve el como** **viviría** **Shirou normalmente y conviviendo con quienes jamas** **podría** **estar en la historia original como por ejemplo compitiendo con Sella por ver quien prepara la cena, siendo molestado por Lizz llamándolo Lolicon y sobre todo con Irisviel, ya que se ve que ella lo cuida mucho como para alejarlo de la magia o la arqueria y sobre todo al haciendo que Rin o Luvia cuiden de el en el futuro como cuando les ofreció fotografías de shirou como pago por invitarlos a comer. me pregunto como se las tomaría si que este se diera cuenta y sobre Caren, ella ya apareció en el capitulo seis, pero no te preocupes volverá a aparecer mas pronto de lo que piensas.**

 **ElYoker2002: Si Kiritsugu sera un servant pero de quien lo dejo para después y leí tu fic, no conozco mucho sobre Familiar of Zero pero me estoy dando un tiempo de ver el anime para familiarizarme asi con los personajes, no es una mala historia y me gustaría seguirla para ver como avanza, suerte con ella.**

 **Skull Flame: Lamento que el pedido que me hiciste no pudiera cumplirlo, pero la loli asesina si estará presente.**

 **: gracias por tu comentario y si aparecerán Ishtar las lolis gorgonas, de Artemisa aun lo estoy pensando pero veremos que se le puede hacer en el futuro.**

 **general ironox:** **There is a version in English on which I base myself for this story and it is called Shirou summons to Harem, the author unfortunately did not continue it and I delete the story, but if you are interested it is available on the page of with the same name**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **School Day (parte 2).**

El más largo y confuso examen que se haya realizado fue impartido por Taiga Fujimura a sus alumnos, muchos de ellos no supieron que contestar o en definitiva dejaron en blanco algunas de las preguntas como por _**ejemplo "¿Cuál es el nombre del mayor desconsiderado del cual has cuidado desde pequeño para que después te abandone otras mujeres?"**_ Y _**"menciona ideas de castigo para un hombre traidor"**_. Y muchas otras preguntas iguales o más ridículas que las anteriores.

Todos y cada uno de los compañeros de salón del joven Emiya realmente intuían él porque su Sensei estaba enojada, mas no por quienes. Ruler y Saber hacían lo posible contestar correctamente, muchas de las otras chicas no entendían las preguntas y Avenger solo respondió a los castigos **"Expón el romance y observa al mundo arder"** para después acomodarse sobre su escritorio y ponerse a dormir. Lo que más les sorprendió a todos los compañeros fue cuando Shirou entrego su examen a lo cual ella le contesto.

\- **¡ESTA MAL!, ¡REPROBADO Y QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE SERA UN 70% DE TU CALIFICACION FINAL! ¡OISTE! -** le grito iracunda al joven.

\- _**¿Por qué A mí?**_ \- susurro lamentándose en voz baja y regreso cabizbajo a su asiento para esperar al término de la clase para la hora del descanso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Residencia Emiya.**

En la residencia Emiya, el resto de las chicas simplemente se quedó en la sala a ver la televisión en espera de las noticias o algo interesante que ver, mientras que Caster y Assassin preparaban algo para que todas pudieran desayunar. Esto con el fin de que entre ellas convivieran entre sí y sobre todo para consumir y no desperdiciar la enorme reserva de alimento que su máster compro días antes.

\- ¡Listo ya está el desayuno! - llamo Caster a las chicas, mientras que Assassin serbia las porciones y Alter ayudaba a poner la mesa. - ¡Vamos a comer!

No tardaron en sentarse a la mesa y comenzaron a comer solo con la excepción de Temptress que curiosamente no se encontraba en ese momento, ya que después de que su máster se fuera a la escuela ella decidió ir a trabajar al taller mágico.

-Ho si en definitiva esta mejor el platillo que prepara Shirou. – decía casualmente Gunner.

Caster: ¡Como te atreves a decir eso de mi comida! - decía indignada y herida de orgullo al saber que lo que cocinaba era inferior a lo que su máster preparaba. - Afortunada deberías estar de probar lo que les he servido.

Gunner: Solo digo que la sazón de Shirou es mejor. - Lo cual provocó que Assassin se diera un facepalm.

Alter: Ya suficiente no se trata de quien prepara mejor solo se trata de estar agradecidos por los alimentos. – mediando la discusión. - Además no puedo opinar, ya que aún no he probado la comida que prepara nuestro máster.

Y asi continuaron discutiendo Gunner y Caster siendo ignoradas por las demás.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema. - informo Temptress a sus compañeras.

Lancer: ¿Qué paso? Les sucedió algo a Shirou y a las otras en la escuela.

Temptress: No, no es eso. - tomando asiento en la mesa. - Me refiero a esto. - para sacar una especie de cubo transparente con algo dentro muy parecida a un ave, pero curiosamente era como si estuviera hecho de cristal muy finamente elaborado.

-Es un familiar de plata. – poniéndolo en la mesa para que las demás observaran. - Al parecer alguien nos ha estado observando por un muy buen rato.

Caster: Esto podría ser un gran problema. - se mostró pensativa. - Al parecer nuestro oponente debe de estar reuniendo toda la información sobre nosotros podría usarlo a nuestro favor o ¿podría?

\- ¿Podría ser un nuevo máster? – señalo Monster afilando su mirada, lo cual era algo que no había pensado el resto.

Lancer: Si es asi tendremos problemas, ya que no sabemos que clase de servant pueda tener.

Temptress: He pensado en algo, pero podría ser algo riesgoso. - lo cual provocó que todas les prestaran atención. - He pensado en que necesitaremos más recursos por lo cual yo tambien mande algunos de mis familiares a recorrer la ciudad.

-Aunque encontraron lugares interesantes, uno me llamo la atención ya que será necesario para lo que planeo.

Gunner: Si y ¿Qué planeas?

Temptress: Considerando aun con las nulas capacidades mágicas que tiene nuestro máster, creo que podemos lograr algo bueno, pero requería una inversión.

Gunner: A qué es lo que quieres llegar. - queriendo ir directamente al grano.

Temptress: A esto. - mostrándoles unas hojas con planos.

Lancer: ¿Espadas?, ¿quieres crear Mystic codes? – ligeramente asombrada por la idea.

Temptress: Asi es, Shirou es muy hábil pero sus trazos y proyecciones son muy básicos y huecos. Si lo ayudamos de este modo él podría desempeñarse mejor, además de que eso podría tambien ayudarlo con el desarrollo de su origen y elemento al ser el mismo.

Caster: Es cierto, él es lo que yo llamaría un _**"ejemplar raro**_ " entre los magos con una habilidad única incompleta que es más interesante para observar su crecimiento y ver en que se convierte. - observando muy atentamente los planos en las hojas.

Rider: Pero si es lo que planeas no sería mejor tomar del dinero que tiene nuestro máster para comprar asi los materiales y no tener tantos problemas. - expreso su opinión.

Temptress: Asi lo pensé originalmente, pero. - guardo silencio por un momento. – Pero como algunos de los materiales serían muy caros y otros más difíciles de conseguir, creo que lo mejor sería conseguir los recursos necesarios para ellos de otro modo además de que tambien considere que a esta casa no le vendría para nada mal una remodelación. - termino de explicar.

Berserker: Y el maestro Shirou no se enojará.

Temptress: No lo creo. - dijo restándole importancia. - Ya que se encontrará tan entretenido probando las habilidades de sus nuevos juguetes que no le importará.

Lancer: Perfecto, veamos cuanto potencial tiene como alumno nuestro máster. - dijo para sí misma, considerando ahora sus propias ideas al recordar a un chico peli azul y talentoso al cual en el pasado le entregara su icónica lanza roja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regreso a la Academia.**

La noticia corrió rápidamente entre toda la comunidad estudiantil, la cual era la llegada de hermosas chicas extranjeras con la intensión de ingresar a la academia como estudiantes de intercambio ¿quizás sí? O ¿quién sabe?, lo que les pareció extraño era que todas ellas pertenecieran a un solo salón de clases. No solo eso, sino sumado el mal humor de la llamada **"Tigre de Fuyuki"** llamo más la atención de todos los compañeros de los salones de segundo grado. Llegando por fin la hora del descanso algunos curiosos asomaron se asomaron al interior del salón 2-C solo para observar al **"Falso Conserje"** sentado en su lugar y siendo rodeado por todas las chicas nuevas, los cuales parecían hablar, pero los demás alumnos no podían escuchar lo que ellos hablaban.

-A ver díganme ¿Por qué vinieron? – pregunto el chico con mucha seriedad, lo cual parecía más una orden que pregunta.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, ya que hasta el momento él no había usado algún tono de voz que indicara enojo.

-Vera Pretor todas estuvimos muy preocupadas por su integridad y seguridad, asi que creímos que lo mejor era venir para protegerlo. – contesto Nero a la pregunta. - Por favor no permanezca enojado.

Shirou: No estoy enojado porque vinieran. - dijo soltando un suspiro. - Estoy molesto porque no confíen en mí y crean que necesito su protección todo el tiempo.

Ruler/Marie: No es que no confiemos en ti Shirou-kun, es solo que... – permaneció unos segundos en silencio sin saber que contestar.

-No desconfiamos de usted. – repitió nuevamente la joven Mashu en lugar de Ruler. – Todas en casa se encontraban preocupadas por usted, yo a pesar de apenas conocernos por poco tiempo, como servant a su servicio tengo la necesidad de protegerlo.

-Somos espíritus heroicos convocados en la actualidad para luchar al lado de usted y sus deseos. Si usted muere sin que alguna de nosotras que podamos intervenir para impedirlo, tambien desapareceremos inmediatamente y quienes lo tengan, no serán capaces de cumplir el deseo por el cual hayan decidido pelear. – se colocó delante de su máster y entrelazo sus manos con las de él. – Se lo ruego, tambien piense en nosotras por favor.

La joven chica parecía dar una gran lección de no solo el conocimiento sobre el deber de los sirvientes, sino que tambien puso a pensar al joven Emiya, el cual solo atendió a bajar la mirada un tanto apenado. Aun no lograba entender por qué querían pelear ellas por él, él no deseaba obtener el grial, pero si sabía que lo que quería. Lo que más deseaba era seguir los ideales del hombre que lo salvo de la muerte y volverse un héroe, quería salvar a todos, honrando asi las últimas palabras de quien se convirtió en su padre antes de morir. Entendía que era imposible salvar a todo el mundo, pero lo intentaría.

Es cierto eran egoístas sus ideales, pero más lo sería el no pensar en las chicas. Que él no piense en los motivos y deseos que las chicas tuvieran para luchar por el Santo Grial, asi que tendría que aprender a tolerar ese importante detalle un poco más.

Shirou: Es cierto, ustedes solo me quieren ayudar y yo no he estado pensando mucha atención a eso. - sujeto las manos de Mashu. - Discúlpenme por favor. – se dirigió a todas en conjunto.

Mashu: No se preocupe, solo tambien permítanos desempeñar nuestro deber.

Shirou: Sobre eso, yo la verdad…- no termino de hablar ya que un gruñido lo interrumpió a lo cual volteando a ver al culpable del sonido.

-Perdón, pero con lo que ha estado pasando me ha estado dando mucha hambre últimamente. - comento el chico avergonzado.

Shielder: Es normal debido al sobre esfuerzo de mantenernos. - decía sujetándolo de los hombros para que se levantara de su asiento. – Vamos a comer y no te preocupes te hice el almuerzo

Avenger: ¡Oye yo tambien quiero comer algo! – empujándolo y haciéndolo ir más rápido hacia la puerta.

Cuando todos los alumnos que estaban viendo esa escena, observaron que se dirigían a la salida se comenzaron a dispersar. Entre algunos de ellos pensaron que había mucha familiaridad en el hablar de esas chicas con el joven Emiya, en especial una chica castaña de cabello corto a la cual todo le pareció muy extraño y la cual tambien decidió irse.

Cuando todos salieron del salón de clases solo Mashu y Ruler permanecieron en él.

Ruler/Marie: Gracias por animarlo, quizás asi nos tome más en cuenta. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Mashu: No se preocupe, tambien es mi máster y con ello tengo un deseo que quiero cumplir. - dijo mirándola directamente. - Debido a su habilidad como clase Ruler, debe de darse una idea de quién soy o más bien ¿Qué soy?

Ruler/Marie: Si. - contesto tristemente. - No les diré nada a nadie, pero…

-Lo mejor sería el contarles tu historia a Shirou-kun y a las demás, comparado con lo que algunas de las otras pasaron en vida creo que podemos entender las motivaciones del tipo de deseo que quieres pedir.

Mashu: Lo pensare Ruler. - decía algo seria.

Ruler/Marie: En la escuela llámame Marie. - cambiando su semblante triste por uno más feliz. – Por ahora vallamos a comer, tengo curiosidad de qué tipo de comida sirven en lo que llaman cafetería. El nombre me suena como el de un salón de té. - termino de hablar para tomarla del brazo y continuar con su camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con rumbo a la cafetería se encontraba una chica de tez blanca, cabello castaño corto, color naranja. Ella es una estudiante del segundo grado salón "A" su nombre es Mitsuzuri Ayako, había escuchado sobre las nuevas alumnas y fue a ver si lo que decían era verdad y miro de una forma extrañada el cómo Emiya Shirou que, aunque tenían una amistad con él, ciertamente lo consideraba más como un rival. Viéndolo hablando con ellas, y aunque no pudo escuchar lo que decían parecían ser bastantes familiares con él, no es que le importara ese asunto, solo que con la fama que él chico tenía en la escuela no lo ayudaba mucho.

Desde el inicio del primer año de preparatoria presencio como Emiya Shirou se había hecho un personaje notable, ya que lo que principalmente llamo la atención era que una de los Sensei de la escuela fungía como su tutor y albacea. Luego a esto vinieron las compañeras de su clase Rin Tohsaka su amiga y rival en el reto secreto para ver quién sería la primera en atrapar a un novio y Luviagelita Edelfelt una joven de una familia noble de Finlandia que había pedido su transferencia desde su país de origen hasta Fuyuki hace un par de años. Las dos jóvenes parecían odiase desde el primer momento en el que se vieron, nunca le pregunto a Rin el porqué de esa rivalidad y sus famosas peleas.

Rápidamente todo eso se convirtió en una rivalidad aún más dura al formarse entre ellas una especie de triángulo amoroso que parecía involucrar al chico Emiya, nadie sabía el cómo se involucró ya que Ayako nunca observo que el mencionado tuvieran con alguna de ellas una conversación normal. Se decía entre los alumnos que en una ocasión Shirou trato de detener una de sus peleas y ellas lo golpearon hasta la inconciencia y no solo por eso, sino que cada vez que se encontraban caminando como si de un mal chiste se tratase el chico siempre terminaba tropezándose y cayendo extrañamente encima de alguna de ellas en una posición muy atrevida y comprometedora.

Por ejemplo, sujetando los grandes pechos de la chica rubia, cayendo en medio de su entrepierna con el levantado su vestido de Rin **("** _ **Yuki Rito Aprueba esto"**_ **).** Eso le ganaba gran odio por parte de la poblacion masculina por la envidia que a muchos les provocaba independientemente que el chico terminara fuertemente golpeado en especial por Rin lo cual ocasionaba que visitara muy frecuentemente a la enfermera de la escuela. Estos mismos alumnos en parte tambien fueron los culpables que al chico lo llamaran " **El conserje** " o " **Falso Conserje** " y otros sobre nombres y burlas muy crueles que iban dirigidas hacia él, ya que, si bien él chico era por naturaleza una persona altruista que siempre ayudaba a los demás, tambien siempre parecían aprovecharse de él, en especial y en su tiempo sobre todo Matou Shinji.

Matou Shinji era lo que se podía definir como un cretino total. Durante mucho tiempo siempre fue de tratar a los de primer año con intimidación, se decía que maltrataba a su hermana menor pero lo que más les extrañaba es que era popular con las chicas y el único amigo que se le conocía era Shirou. Pero todo eso cambio en el ya que al inicio del segundo año y con la entrada de su hermana menor a la escuela su personalidad cambio de golpe de una agresiva a ser muy sumiso todo por el resultado de unas supuestas vacaciones a las que el chico fue y de las cuales llego muy cambiado. Al menos esa era la versión que dio su hermana menor en la escuela cuando le preguntaban por su cambio.

Ayako se consideraba una joven con una apariencia sencilla, pero fuerte y con el cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención ante los demás, pero si era de enterarse y estar al pendiente de los movimientos en la escuela de quienes ella consideraba sus amigos y conocidos.

Al llegar al espacio de la cafetería como normalmente hacia tomo una charola, tomo lugar en la fila para comprar su almuerzo. Para ser una persona delgada y estar en una muy buena condición física ella compro un tazón de sopa, un plato de arroz con curri, otro tazón más grande, pero esta vez de ramen, un sándwich y una caja de leche, lo cual a muchos esta comida les parecería bastante.

El ambiente en la cafetería era normal, el lugar estaba medio llenó, ya que muchos alumnos traían sus propios almuerzos y en una de las mesas más grandes del comedor se encontraba Shirou sentado solo y con una cajita de almuerzo, decidiendo ir a acompañarlo para comer.

-Oye Emiya. - saludo para acercarse y tomar lugar frente a él.

Shirou: Ho Ayako-san. - saludo con la mano. - ¿Cómo estás? - pregunto tratando de sonar casual.

Ayako: Nada mal, algunos problemas en el club con Taiga Sensei, y tu es raro que comas en la cafetería, creí que estarías con Issei comiendo en la oficina del consejo estudiantil escondiéndote de Luvia. – le comento refiriéndose a sus costumbres.

Shirou: Bueno veras lo que sucede fue que…- un poco nervioso trato de responder cuando un altercado entre una de las cocineras sucedió.

\- **¡PORQUE NO PUEDO LLEVARMELO!, ¡USTED DIJO QUE PODIA TOMAR LO QUE QUISIERA!** \- hablaba en voz alta una joven rubia delgada de uniforme desaliñado con su cabello amarrado en cinta roja.

\- ¡ **LE DIJE QUE PODIA ESCOGER EL QUE QUISIERA!, ¡MAS NO PUEDE LLEVARSE TODA LA CHAROLA!** – contesto la cocinera la cual forcejeaba con la chica por la charola de alimentos.

El joven Emiya suspiro al ver como Avenger peleaba con la señora cocinera, siendo esto observado con pena ajena por todos los presentes de la cafetería. Preparado para intervenir observo como rápidamente Saber y Jeanne detenían a Avenger para soltar la charola y volver a tomar nuevamente su lugar en la fila para esperar por su turno nuevamente.

Ayako: Valla, valla, por lo que se ve esa chica es una de las nuevas alumnas de tu clase ¿No? – a lo cual el chico solo asintió. - Bueno la verdad creo que esta será una semana más interesante que la anterior.

Shirou: ¿Por qué acaso paso algo la semana pasada? - pregunto confundido el joven.

Ayako: Hay Emiya. - negaba sujetando su cabeza. - No puedo creer que seas tan descuidado y no veas lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

-Bueno en resumidas cuentas la semana pasada comenzó con el desastre que ocasionaron Rin y Luvia en el laboratorio de química, comenzaron a pelear por cosa de nada, las cosas fueron subiendo de tono y finalmente terminaron lanzándose entre ellas las ranas para la práctica de disección, Moriyama Nanami intento detenerlas, pero terminaron lanzándole todas las ranas a ella. - dijo comenzando a comer.

Shirou: ¿Le hicieron eso a Nanami-san? – pregunto sorprendido del incidente.

Ayako: Asi es, termino desmayada y cuando despertó en la enfermería cuando recordaba lo ocurrido terminaba vomitando, para malestar de Hortensia-san y de momento no ha asistido.

-Después a media semana Shinji se le volvió a declarar por tercera vez a Rin, y esta vez lo rechazo ¿Cómo decirlo?... de una manera un poco cruel y su hermana Sakura por casualidad presencio todo. - ingirió un poco de leche para aclarar su garganta. - Y cuando lo rechazo Sakura parecía molesta…pero con el mismo Shinji e incluso cuando se disculpaba con Rin por las "molestias" que le provoco su hermano era como si la conociera de tiempo atrás.

Shirou: Bueno Sakura nunca comento nada sobre eso además de que Shinji hoy no vino a clases. - señaló pensativo el chico.

Ayako: Y finalmente el viernes Taiga Sensei estuvo gritándole a Kuzuki Sensei sobre sus métodos de enseñanza, este simplemente no le dijo nada y se fue dejándola sola gritando como loca para después ir a desquitarse y destrozando a todos los miembros del club de kendo. - terminando su relato. - Algo que dejo muy contenta a esa rara enfermera.

Shirou escucho en silencio, ahora entendía por qué Fuji-nee estaba molesta el viernes y durante la cena termino comiéndose todo, incluso su porción. Permanecieron por unos momentos en silencio, Ayako continúo comiendo mientras que Shirou a pesar de tener un bento envuelto entre sus manos no lo comía y parecía nervioso.

Ayako: ¿Por qué no comes? - pregunto mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una servilleta.

Shirou: Porque me pidieron que esperara. - la joven iba a volver a preguntar sobre a quien esperaba.

-Llegamos mira todo lo que trajimos. - dijo una rubia de trenzas seguida por otras chicas para tomar lugar en la mesa y su charola parecía completamente llena. - Es increíble todo lo que te pueden dar para comer en este lugar.

-Si, aunque no me sirvieron té. - comento un poco decepcionada Ruler. - Me regalaron una cajita extra. - señalaba contenta a la segunda caja de leche que tenía en su charola.

Ayako: Ustedes son las chicas nuevas de la clase 2-C verdad. – la joven se hiso notar puesto que los había visto anteriormente hablar en su salón.

-Y ¿Cómo conocieron a Emiya? - pregunto nuevamente la joven con curiosidad, ya que algunas de ellas se parecían mucho.

-Fui conocida del padre de Shirou hace algunos años y como me enteré de que murió decidí venir a presentar mis respetos en el aniversario de su muerte. - contesto con seriedad Saber quién tomaba asiento junto a su máster.

Ayako: Eso no lo sabía, yo soy Mitsuzuri Ayako de la clase 2-A. Solo llámenme Ayako, tambien soy la capitana del club de arquería por si a alguna le interesa tiene mi invitación.

-Enseñan arquería en esta institución. - señalo sorprendida la arquera peliverde. - Me gustaría darle un vistazo.

Ayako: Por supuesto serás más que bienvenida, por cierto, ¿cómo se llaman? - pregunto a todas en directo.

Se miraron las unas a las otras, normalmente darían el nombre de la clase de sirviente a la que pertenecen, pero como algunas de sus clases sería difícil explicar su nombre como en el caso de Avenger decidieron o ya sea dar su nombre o inventar uno.

-Soy Marie es un gusto. - se presentó con una sonrisa.

-Me llamo Jeanne espero que nos llevemos bien. - se presentó para después empezar a comer.

-Tienes el permiso para llamarme Nero. - se señaló asi misma

Ayako: Se parecen mucho entre sí. - Señalándola junto a Saber y Avenger.

Nero: Somos primas. - contesto rápidamente. - Es común que entre primos se haya parecido.

-Si, si, parecido soy Mordred. - contesto medio ignorándola y prestándole más atención a la comida, pero tambien ocasionando que algunas de las chicas arquearan las cejas, en especial Saber al oírla dar su verdadero nombre.

Ayako: ¿Mordred? Un nombre nada común y un poco extraño ¿no? - pregunto su opinión a la chica.

Avenger/Mordred: Yo que se. - le respondió indiferentemente mientras comía. - Asi me nombraron.

-Mordred demuestra un poco más de educación. – reprendió una rubia junto a ella, aunque fue ignorada a quien se dirigía. – Puede llamarme Arthur, es un gusto. - se presentó Saber haciendo una reverencia respetuosa con la cabeza.

Ayako: Es curioso, sus nombres se parecen mucho a los personajes de la historia del Rey Arturo. – señalo curiosa.

Avenger/Mordred: Si verdad, es un suceso muy curioso ya que a mi "Padre" le fascina mucho esa historia. - contesto haciendo énfasis en la palabra padre.

Saber/Arthur: Basta no quiero que menciones eso otra vez y menos fuera de la casa de Shirou. - le respondió muy seriamente.

Avenger/Mordred: Lo que digas Onee-San. - le respondió de manera burlona, a lo cual Saber estrecho la mirada sobre ella.

Ayako: ¿Todas viven en la casa de Emiya? - pregunto sorprendida por ese dato.

-Vera lo que pasa es que, recién llegando a esta ciudad, Shirou-san nos ofreció acilo en su domicilio mientras conseguíamos una casa donde vivir, me llamo Mashu. - con eso la joven ya no pregunto más.

-Yo soy Tami. - se levantó la Shielder peli rosa. - Y ella es Atala. - señalo a Archer la cual veía extrañada por el nombre que le dio, pero fue mejor asi ya que ella no pensó en ninguno en especial.

Y después de que todas se presentaron continuaron comiendo, Ayako trataba de hacerles platica para conocerlas mejor, aunque no respondieron nada sobre sus lugares de origen ya que esa era información que querían mantener en secreto, a la chica parecieron agradarles las demás, en especial Archer que le dijo que iría a asistir al club de arquería como su invitada y asi continuaron con su almuerzo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En esos mismos momentos y de camino a la sala del consejo estudiantil, Luvia llevaba un enorme bento que diariamente le pedía preparar a sus cocineros, esto con el fin de comer junto a al chico al cual abiertamente le profesaba su amor e interés. Con cariño siempre recordaba el cómo en sus años de secundaria lo conoció observándolo tratando de saltar una barra, obstinadamente el chico no dejo de darse por vencido, un ligero sonrojo adorno sus mejillas al recordar la expresión feroz en su rostro y su cuerpo brillante a la luz del sol.

Durante el resto de la escuela secundaria ella intento una y otra vez observar al chico, pero no fue sino hasta el primer año de la escuela preparatoria que logro conocerlo. Luvia recordó haber regresado a uno de los primeros días en esa escuela.

Al final de un día normal más de estudio preparo sus cosas para irse a su casa y cuando llego a las escaleras, ella tropezó en los escalones y cayó encima de alguien. Normalmente se levantaría, se disculparía y eliminaría toda la vergüenza para no volver a recordarlo, pero con lo que se encontró luego del impacto al suelo fue con el rostro del mismo Shirou.

Con un enorme sonrojo de vergüenza, ella trato de levantarse muy apresuradamente sin poder conseguirlo y solo continuo sobre el moviéndose de un lado a otro. Shirou ignoro en su mayoría todo contacto y la ayudó a levantarse, la llevó a la enfermería ya que se había torcido el tobillo derecho e incluso le dio un pañuelo para limpiarse el rostro. Él se presentó con ella y le extendió su ayuda en cualquier cosa que necesitara, por su parte creía que había logrado un gran avance en su cometido al verlo como un caballero de porte y respetable.

Pero tambien había un gran obstáculo en sus objetivos, Rin Tohsaka su eterna rival en el arte de la Taumaturgia era algo que no había previsto, si bien era muy incómodo el pertenecer a la misma clase que ella, lo fue mucho más al descubrir por una casualidad que ella tambien estaba interesada en su joven caballero. Muchas otras veces pelearon y en algunas de ellas "Shero" _**(como ella lo llama de cariño para asi distinguirse de su rival)**_ quería o intentaba separarlas, pero curiosamente ellas lo ignoraban y terminaban golpeándolo.

Y eso no ayudaba en cuanto a sus "caídas locas" cuando se encontraban, si bien no le molestaban mucho, si la avergonzaban en gran medida, ya que siempre eran frente a todos.

-Shero mira traje el almuerzo para que podamos compartirlo. - dijo cantarinamente y abriendo la puerta del aula del consejo estudiantil.

-Fuera de aquí Edelfelt. - hablo la única persona presente. - Emiya no me acompaño a comer el día de hoy.

Luvia: Ara, Issei eso es muy raro Shero siempre come aquí. - se mantuvo pensativa antes de preguntar. - ¿Dónde está?

Issei: Yo como voy a saberlo. - hablaba un poco disgustado. - Se quedo hablando con esas chicas nuevas que llegaron de transferencia a nuestra clase.

Luvia: ¿Chicas nuevas?, **¿CUALES CHICAS NUEVAS?, ¿QUIENES SON?** – pregunto levantando la voz recordando un poco el cómo lo vio días atrás en el centro comercial acompañado de dos mujeres.

Issei: No lo sé, aparecieron el día de hoy y tal parece que conocían a Emiya de antes. - termino de hablar para sentarse y continuar con su almuerzo.

Luvia salió a paso rápido y pensando en los posibles lugares en los cuales podría estar y pensó en ir en primer lugar a la cafetería. No tardó en llegar y al entrar en el lugar, no le gusto lo que vio.

-Tienes que comer, te sentirás cansado si no comes adecuadamente. - sostenía un par de palillos una chica peli rosa de frente a un chico muy nervioso y avergonzado. - Anda di ¡Ahhhh! -

-Espera yo puedo com.… uuuuuggggg. – trataba de decir el chico, pero ya era tarda ya que la chica peli rosa termino sambutírselo en la boca.

Desde la puerta de la cafetería observo el cómo Shirou era alimentado por esa chica, su rostro comenzó a deformarse mostrando signos de estarce enfadando, de su abrigo saco el pequeño pañuelo que Shirou le había dado tiempo atrás y comenzó a morderlo fuertemente apretando fuertemente sus dientes.

Luvia: ¿Quién es esa aprovechada? - decía en voz baja. – Esa embustera ¿Qué hace con él?, no ella es una serpiente.

-Se ha pasado de la raya, desde ahora serán mis puños los que hablen por mis acciones y no seré responsable de ellas, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo. - termino para reír como Ojou-sama para después salir del lugar muy celosa y enojada.

Lo que no se dio cuenta era que del otro lado de la cafetería su rival Rin Tohsaka presenciaba toda la interacción con lujo de detalles y no solo eso sino que estrechando los ojos al darse cuenta muy atentamente de las ligeras firmas mágicas que provenían de las chicas junto a Shirou, tambien decidió salir del lugar para investigar por su cuenta sin tener que preguntar a nada a su supuesto "guardián" y quizás de esa forma pueda encontrar la respuesta a su invocación fallida ya que esas chicas le producían mucha curiosidad y esperaba llegar a acercarse y conocer al menos a una de ellas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Centro de la Ciudad Fuyuki**

En el centro de la cuidad un grupo de mujeres llamaba mucho la atención entre los transeúntes, y esto se debía más que nada a lo hermosas y bien arregladas que lucían. Todas y cada una bien maquilladas y vestidas de acuerdo y resaltando lo hermoso de sus cuerpos, en especial aquellas de grandes atributos. Los hombres incluso si se encontraban acompañados de alguien, no dudaron en darles una muy buena mirada a ese entre dicho "grupo de modelos".

Ignorando todo eso llegaron a un edificio no mayor a tres pisos, al frente varios cuidadores los cuales custodiaban la entrada. Se trataba de un casino llamado **"Victory Road",** la idea de Temptress se trataba de fácilmente de tomar prestada al menos más de la mitad del dinero de su máster para apostarlo y ganar la mayor cantidad de dinero que pudieran entre todas claro está devolviéndole lo prestado a Shirou y además les serviría de distracción mientras su máster no estuviera en casa.

-Bueno hay que entrar, recuerden aprendan y ganen todo lo que puedan. - decía con mucha determinación Caster para continuar avanzando hacia la entrada del lugar.

Las chicas que se quedaron atrás por un momento observaron como al momento en el que quería entrar, uno de los guardias la detuvo inmediatamente y parecía decirle algo que la hizo molestar todo esto para regresar con sus compañeras servants.

Caster: ¿Cómo se atreven a decirme que no puedo entrar? – se quejó en voz alta y con molestia.

Monster: ¿Qué te digieron?

Caster: Me digieron que era un sitio exclusivo y que solo los miembros que tienen una invitación para entrar.

Gunner: Y que no puedes lavarles el cerebro mejor. - le sugirió a la bruja, la cual comenzó a contemplar esa idea.

Assassin: Esperen un momento. - llamo la atención de Caster antes de que ella respondiera. - Yo me are cargo de esto.

Saliendo decidida al frente de su grupo se dirigió hacia los guardias de la entrada los cuales tambien la detuvieron inmediatamente.

-Le dije a su amiga que no pueden pasar, este es un lugar privado y se requiere de una invitación para que pueden entrar. - sentencio el vigilante.

Assassin: No se preocupe, aquí tengo la invitación en mi bolso. - abriendo una pequeña cartera, aunque modesta, pero de apariencia costosa saco un pequeño fajo de billetes.

-Mire aquí esta, esta es mi invitación. - dijo para entregárselos.

El vigilante la observo atentamente y luego tomo el dinero para guardarlo en su saco.

Vigilante: Adelante, sea bienvenida y diviértase señorita. - dijo para después abrirle el paso a la entrada.

Regreso rápidamente con sus compañeras para decirles que ya podían entrar, mientras una Caster con la boca completamente abierta del asombro, no creía en lo que había visto.

Assassin: Listo ya podemos entrar. - dijo sonrientemente y guiñándoles el ojo mientras las demás asentían.

Siguiendo con su camino pasaron a los guardias, excepto Caster que frente a ellos y les saco la lengua en señal de burla para después seguir a sus compañeras. Al ingresar completamente dentro del lugar podían ver un lovi ciertamente lujoso con finos detallados, gran iluminación y personas muy bien vestidas yendo y viniendo por todo el lugar.

Caster: ¿Cómo sabias que solo sobornándolos nos dejaría pasar? – pregunto.

Assassin: Es muy simple, ellos sirven realmente más como observadores. - explicaba. – escogen al azar e identifican de entre los nuevos clientes a quienes son los que potencialmente cuenten con más dinero para apostar y asi dejarlos entrar cuando vuelvan nuevamente. - termino su explicación.

Una empleada del lugar, al notarlas decidió presentarse con ellas y darles un pequeño tour por el lugar y las actividades que este ofrecía, ya que el lugar tenía poco más de dos años en servicio y buscaban darles la mejor experiencia a sus asistentes. Las llevo a la ventanilla para que cambiaran su dinero por fichas para apostar, si bien se estaban acostumbrando al valor de la moneda de Japón, el casino recibía en su mayoría dólares la moneda americana, si bien al cambiar el dinero la cantidad se vio muy reducida, no era mucho problema, ya que conforme fueran ganando recuperarían y multiplicarían todo rápidamente… bueno ese era su plan, ya que nunca les paso por la mente el ¿Qué pasaría si llegaban a perder?

Deleitándose con todos los tipos de juegos que observaron como máquinas tragamonedas, ruletas, dados, BlackJack, bares, restaurantes entre otras más sitios y actividades.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería separarse en grupos de dos Gunner y Alter decidieron ir a la mesa de BlackJack, Berserker y Monster se quedaron en las máquinas tragamonedas, Temptress y Lancer observaron un poco más antes de escoger un lugar para jugar, Rider y Assassin decidieron partir a jugar a la mesa de dados. Mientras que Caster se quedó sola.

Caster: Bueno me he quedado sola. - dijo hablando consigo misma. - ¿Qué sería bueno jugar? - se preguntó observando a su alrededor sosteniendo sus fichas hasta que observo algo que le llamo la atención en la ruleta.

Se acerco y observo por un momento atentamente la secuencia del juego y le pareció algo muy sencillo realmente pasaba buen rato observando como ganaban y perdían los demás, hasta que decidió hacer su primer movimiento decidiendo apostar 100 al 12 rojo. Aunque perdió en su primer movimiento le permitió observar más del funcionamiento e incluso le pareció divertido y emocionante al mismo tiempo.

Encontrándose pasando un buen rato de entretenimiento, tanto ganando como perdiendo. Caster estaba divirtiéndose y pidiendo servicios de una que otra bebida y bocadillos.

-Y gana el 27 rojo. - dijo el encargado pasándole sus fichas.

-Woooo…si ju, ju, ju- Festejaba Caster ya que estaba iniciando con una nueva racha ganadora.

-Aquí tiene su bebida. -la llamo una camarera que le sirvió nuevamente.

Caster: Muchas gracias. - sujetaba la copa y dándole un sorbo. - Disculpe ¿Cómo se llama esta esta bebida?

Camarera: Se llama piña colada. - contestaba un poco extrañada con la pregunta.

Caster: Pues esta deliciosa. - decía mientras seguía tomando. - Quiero otra por favor, Ah y aquí tiene. - pidió una nueva orden mientras le daba una ficha de valor a 100 dólares de propina.

Camarera: Enseguida señorita. - respondió contenta por su propina para salir a cumplir con sus labores. La bruja de la traición continuo con sus movimientos y tomando su trago hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba tras ella.

-Fue una propina muy generosa, si me permite opinar. - dijo un hombre de apariencia joven, no mayor a los treinta años, de tez morena, de cabellera rubia larga y muy bien presentable.

Caster: Bueno la señorita está haciendo un muy buen trabajo atendiéndome. - contesto rapiditamente frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Me disculpo… no era mi intención si la he insultado, mi nombre es Atrum Galliasta es un gusto. - se presentó.

Caster: Soy Ca… querido decir Me… Melisa. – Contesto dando un nombre falso.

Atrum: Melisa, un nombre de origen griego. - a lo cual ella asintió, pero sin despegarle la mirada. - Bueno es curioso ver a gente que no es de por aquí.

Caster/Melisa: Me encuentro visitando a un conocido en esta ciudad. - dijo sencillamente. – Sabe que lo mismo podría preguntarle yo, ya que usted incluso parece ser europeo.

Atrum: Esta en lo correcto, la verdad me encuentro en esta ciudad resolviendo unos negocios que están por asegurarme el resto de mi vida. - dijo con arrogancia.

Caster/Melisa: Pues muy bien por usted. - dijo con indiferencia

Atrum: Sabe la verdad me gusta arriesgarme haciéndome con todo en el mejor movimiento, pero cuando solo sea necesario. – se acercó a la mesa y coloco sus fichas. – Todo al 28 negro, y usted no hará su movimiento.

Caster/Melisa: Lo siento no voy. - rechazo la apuesta

Los demás hicieron sus apuestas exceptuando a Caster quien se mantuvo al margen solamente observo el cómo la nueva ronda comenzaba. Con las habilidades mágicas que ella poseía, sería imposible el que no notara que ese hombre era un mago por lo cual continúo observándolo minuciosamente.

-16 rojo es el ganador. - dijo el encargado.

Atrium: Bueno a veces se gana, pero esto no es mucho problema. – sin importarle el hecho de haber perdido una gran cantidad de dinero de un solo golpe. - Sabe tengo una pequeña empresa en esta ciudad, la cual atiendo personalmente. - decía mientras sacaba una tarjeta de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Quizás a su conocido le interesaría el invertir en mi negocio. - termino de decir en un tono que le provocaba estremecimiento a la servant, dándole la tarjeta para después irse.

Observando el cómo el hombre se perdía en la distancia del lugar, acomodo sus pensamientos pudo notar rápida y mediante las palabras que dijo que ese hombre había identificado perfectamente lo que era ella, era una servant y que la propuesta de negocio está básicamente se trataría de alguna clase de trampa para hacerla llevarla a conocer a su máster. Contemplo por unos segundos la tarjeta y ciertamente tentada en tirarla, dando un suspiro para tranquilizar un poco sus ideas decidió que lo mejor era el guardarla, no porque le interesara la propuesta de llevar a Shirou con ese hombre el cual inmediatamente le inspiraba una gran desconfianza, sino más bien por seguridad en caso futuro para identificar a más magos en la ciudad.

Si bien a lo largo de su historia, paso por muchos sucesos que la llevaron a ganarse el sobrenombre de la Bruja de la Traición esto provoco que siempre terminara arrepentida y sola. Ella tenía un deseo y quería obtener el Grial, pero eso no significaba que iba a abandonar a sus actuales compañeras que aunque discutiera y riñera con algunas de ellas, sabía que sería mejor tener su compañía que volver a encontrarse sola, esto en especial con Shirou, ya que aunque poco el tiempo en el que ambos hayan convivido, el chico la había tratado muy bien, incluso ofreciéndole ropa y comida aun cuando no lo necesitaba y era más que claro que ella no lo cambiaría por alguien más pero sobre todo y mucho menos por alguien como el hombre al que acababa de conocer. Entrenar las pobres habilidades de su máster y discutir por todo con Gunner era 1000 veces mejor para ella que cambiar al equipo al que ya pertenecía por una oportunidad de triunfo para ella sola, aun si encontrara un master con habilidades que Shirou nunca tendría.

Ignorando todo decidió que lo mejor era terminar de jugar en esa mesa para buscar otro lugar al cual ir para entretenerse y distraer su mente de ese nuevo asunto, tomo todas sus ganancias, no sin antes tambien darle tambien una propina al asistente de la mesa el cual lo agradeció. Paso como una hora viendo entre todo el lugar hasta que se encontró con Monster y Berserker en una maquina tragamonedas y decidió ver cómo les iba, quizás ellas hayan tenido buena suerte.

\- ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? - pregunto la bruja

-Perdimos todo. – respondió inmediatamente Berserker como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Caster/Melisa: ¡¿Como que perdieron todo?! – preguntó en voz alta y casi en shock. - Pero si entre ambas tenían buena cantidad de dinero.

Monster: Eso fue porque ninguno de los símbolos de la maquina coincidió para que pudiéramos ganar. – comenzó a revisar un pequeño recipiente en donde tenía monedas para jugar. - Solo nos quedan cinco monedas más. - dijo un poco desanimada.

Caster/Melisa: No puedo creerlo. - dijo todavía negando lo que pasaba. - Lo mejor será que al menos se terminen sus monedas y por lo menos traten de ganar algo.

Las dos mujeres frente a las maquinas se observaron entre sí y pasaron una, dos y tres intentos más en los que perdieron. Con sus últimas monedas lo intentaron, la primera fue Monster quien rápidamente fallo en su intento la pequeña Berserker tomo en su mano la última observo por un momento a su compañero e introdujo la moneda. Sujeto la manija y con unos segundos, tiro de ella.

La máquina comenzó a funcionar, las tres servants observaron directamente, los símbolos pasaron uno tras otro rápidamente hasta que se detuvo en el primero, el cual era una corona. Sin tardar tiempo el segundo símbolo se detuvo el cual tambien era una corona y ahora solo quedaba uno. Con unos cuantos segundos más lentamente comenzó a detenerse y hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

\- **¡WWWWIIIIOOOOOOO, WWWWWWIIIIOOOOOO, WWWWWWWIIIIIOOOOOO!** \- Las luces de la maquina se encendieron todas juntas seguidas por una muy ruidosa chicharra que de momento puso alerta a las tres.

Caster/Melisa: Esten alerta a cualquier cosa. - dijo seriamente para que las otras dos previnieran cualquier cosa al desconocer el porqué de lo ocurrido con el ruido.

-Disculpen señoritas, ¿Ustedes utilizaron esta máquina? – pregunto un asistente que acababa de llegar.

A lo cual las tres asintieron, el asistente tomo un pequeño radio de su cinturón y lo uso para hablar con alguien, el asistente les indico que esperaran y pasando unos 15 minutos llegaron un grupo de personas un hombre con traje, otro asistente y dos edecanes que parecían traer una especie de cartel enorme.

-Buenas tardes soy el gerente de este lugar y quiero felicitarlas por ganar el premio de la bolsa promocional que mes a mes se ofrece de $2, 500.000 yenes en este casino. - dijo en voz alta a lo cual algunas de las personas usuarias de las maquinas comenzaron tambien a aplaudir en señal de felicitación.

Las otras tres mujeres ni siquiera entendieron la mitad de lo que ocurría, solo que habían obtenido un buen premio y aceptando el cheque, se acercó el gerente y uno de los asistentes con las dos edecanes posaron y tomo una fotografía la cual les comento que aparecería en el periódico y finalmente terminaron su pequeño evento apagando la alarma, entregándoles el verdadero cheque y regresando todo a la normalidad.

Monster: Y si mejor vamos a ver cómo les fue a las demás. - sugirió a lo cual decidieron partir en busca de sus otras compañeras, pero por sobre todo algo nerviosa, esto más que nada al ver el cambio tan radical que tuvieron en su suerte.

Caster/Melisa: Bueno al menos recuperaron lo que perdieron y más aún…. Fue algo extraño, pero no podemos quejarnos.

Recorriendo el lugar se encontraron con Temptress y Lancer en uno de los bares del lugar, ellas habían tenido una suerte regular en cuanto al dinero que ganaron y mejor decidieron el platicar sus futuras estrategias en cuanto a los Mystic codes que deseaban elaborar para su máster y el entrenamiento al cual lo someterían.

\- ¿Estas segura que podrá dominar lo que pretender enseñarle? – lanzo una pregunta al aire.

Lancer: Fue de momento en el que lo decidí, pero estoy segura de poder enseñarle un buen método de entrenamiento. - mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida que había pedido. – Como tú lo has dicho Shirou tiene de momento muy nulas habilidades mágicas, podría tambien enseñarle algo de magia, pero lo mejor sería esperar hasta que el incremente un poco más esas habilidades.

\- ¿Como les fue? – llegaron Caster y las otras chicas.

Temptress: La verdad regular, solo logramos duplicar el dinero que traíamos con nosotras, pero no pudimos ganar más.

Monster: Creo que vamos por buen camino. – animo sonrientemente.

Lancer: Aún faltan las otras, quizás ellas tuvieron mejor suerte que nosotras. - dijo, pero al ver la sonrisa de Monster y la mirada de complicidad que Caster le daba hizo sospechar que algo había ocurrido. - Sucedió algo que debamos saber.

Monster: Bueno lo que paso fue…- Procedió a resumirles lo que ocurrido en las maquinas traga monedas.

Lancer: Realmente fue algo muy imprevisto, pero ahora ¿Qué más hacemos? - pregunto después de escuchar esa pequeña historia.

Caster/Melisa: Sugiero que busquemos a las demás para reunirnos y ver que tanto dinero pudieron reunir.

Terminando con la conversación y pagando la cuenta de consumo del bar, en otro de los juegos del casino se encontraron con Rider y Assassin en la mesa de los dados con un enorme montón de fichas ganadas de parte de Assassin la cual festejaba enorme y felizmente por sobre lo ganado.

-Veo que les ha ido muy bien. – les comento Temptress al llegar a la mesa.

Rider: Aunque no he apostado nada no lo he necesitado, ya que Assassin se ha hecho cargo de "Ganar por ambas". - explico.

-Uno más por favor. - pidió la servant apostando llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

Encargado: Hagan sus apuestas. – señalo a todos los jugadores en la mesa.

Assassin: Apuesto todo. – dijo muy decidida y asombrando a los otros jugadores en la mesa por lo arriesgado del movimiento, ya que ella había ganado muchísimo y eso alarmo a las otras servants.

Rider: ¿Estas segura? - pregunto a su compañera. - Si pierdes, lo perdemos todo. - termino de decirle sencillamente.

Lancer: Mejor retírate. – dijo acercándose a ella y comenzó a sugerirle. - Reuniste más dinero que todas nosotras juntas, podrías perderlo todo. - dijo seriamente.

Assassin: Encargado. - señalo al hombre el cual asintió. - ¿Qué número necesito para ganar? - le pregunto sin dejar de observar a Lancer.

Encargado: Si emmm… tiene que lanzar un cinco señorita. - al comprobar la mesa.

Assassin: ¡Pues entonces que sea un cinco! – termino por tomar los dados en sus manos.

 **\- ¡WOOOOOOO!** \- festejaron los otros jugadores al ver el riesgo en el que se metía y sobre todo que se trataba de un numero difícil de obtener.

Assassin: Relájate, incluso si pierdo lo recuperare nuevamente eso es todo. - le dijo a Lancer.

Tomando los dados entre ambas manos luciendo tranquila y entonces los llevo cerca de su boca para soplarles y darles suerte en una especie de ritual del juego finalmente en un movimiento rápido de su mano derecha lanzo ambos dados.

Assassin: ¡Cinco!, ¡Cinco!, ¡Cinco!, ¡Cinco! - repetía continuamente.

Los dados golpearon la mesa y rodaron, segundos que parecían minutos, incluso los dados parecían moverse lentamente se detuvo el primero el cual resultaba ser un dos y ahora el otro dado se había detenido, produciendo unos segundos de completo silencio.

Encargado: Cinco Gana. – Les dio el resultado.

 **\- ¡SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIII! -** gritaba felizmente la chica al ver el resultado de su apuesta e incluso dando saltos de felicidad. Las personas a sus lados en la mesa aplaudían a la ganadora, sus compañeras suspiraban de alivio al ver que no había perdido nada e incluso había logrado duplicar sus ganancias.

Assassin: ¡Una vez más! - dijo con gran excitación para volver a intentar apostar.

 **\- ¡QUIETA!** – rápidamente Caster, Rider, Lancer y Temptress sujetaron a su compañera servant para que no siguiera apostando.

Assassin: Solo una vez más… por favor. - rogaba mientras era llevada a la fuerza por las chicas.

Monster: Nos disculpamos por las molestias causadas por mis amigas. - decía para tomar la enorme pila de fichas siendo ayudada por Berserker para retirarse. - Con su permiso. -Todas se alejaron a la chica de la mesa lo suficiente como para liberarla y asegurándose que no regresara.

Assassin: No puedo creer que no me dejaran apostar una vez más, estaba segura de que podría haber ganado nuevamente. - les reclamo.

Temptress: Porque tambien estas llamando mucho la atención. - le contesto y al ver por unos instantes a su alrededor varias personas usuarias del casino volteaba a ver al grupo de mujeres. - Vallamos por Gunner y Alter, creo que nuestro querido Shirou y las otras chicas no han de tardar en salir de la escuela.

Finalmente, y en búsqueda de sus dos últimas compañeras sucedió algo que rápidamente les llamó su atención, al ver a al menos seis elementos de seguridad correr a toda prisa y solo por curiosidad decidieron ir a observar y finalmente encontraron a sus otras compañeras, pero en una situación en la que no querían estar porque esto en definitiva era llamar mucho la atención.

\- ¡Suéltame Alter voy a acabar a este imbécil! - decía muy enojada Gunner quien era sujetada por Alter y otros dos guardias de seguridad.

Y la escena que estaban presenciando era un enorme desorden en la mesa de BlackJack mientras que los otros guardias de seguridad estaban sujetando a dos hombres jóvenes, no parecían ser mayores de 25 años y vestían a la moda.

\- ¡Cállate "Caracortada" estabas haciendo trampa! – le respondió uno de los jóvenes burlándose tambien de la cicatriz que atravesaba el rostro de Gunner.

Gunner: **¡¿COMO PUTAS MADRES ME LLAMASTE?!** – grito fuertemente ya muy furiosa y tratando de liberarse para comenzar a golpear a ambos hombres. Esto fue observado por todas las chicas las cuales fueron en su apoyo para ayudar a Alter y a los de seguridad a detenerla para que no los matara.

-Te dijo Caracortada zorra, algún problema. - le respondió el otro hombre apoyando a su amigo.

Para este punto ahora todas las chicas querían golpear y desaparecer a este par de idiotas por lo que habían dicho y si alguien no ponía verdadero orden para averiguar que ocurrió realmente ellas tomarían cartas en el asunto.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? - pregunto un hombre recién llegado el cual era nuevamente el gerente del casino que venía junto a otros elementos de seguridad.

-Vera señor lo que paso fue que…- la chica que se encontraba de encargada en las cartas comenzó a relatar que las chicas habían ocupado la mesa y comenzaron a jugar y con algo de tiempo en la mesa los otros dos jóvenes llegaron tambien a jugar, pero estos al mismo tiempo comenzaron a hacerles insinuaciones a ambas y ellas rechazaban sus avances.

Mientras más y más apostaban, cuando perdían los chicos estos hacían comentarios machistas, haciendo tambien insinuaciones sexuales y acusándolas de hacer trampa cuando en su último movimiento en el cual perdieron 9.000 dólares lo cual fue el detonante para que comenzaran con agresiones físicas.

-Saquen a estos idiotas de aquí. - dijo con fastidio el gerente para que los guardias se llevaran a los jóvenes los cuales prácticamente fueron sacados a la fuerza. Al ver que eras sacados del lugar los ánimos en el lugar se fueron calmando y Gunner finalmente, aunque molesta por las palabras comenzó a relajarse.

El gerente las observo nuevamente y reconoció a las chicas de las máquinas tragamonedas a las que les entrego el cheque, a lo cual les pregunto si se conocían y Caster le comento inventando una corta historia en la que se encontraban de visita en la ciudad por negocios. Terminando de hablar con ellas volvió con la asistente de la mesa para hacerle algunas preguntas.

Gerente: ¿Cuánto ganaron? - pregunto sencillamente.

Asistente: Déjeme ver. - a lo cual verifico las apuestas en la mesa. - Ciento cincuenta mil.

Gerente: ¿En yenes? - pregunto a lo cual recibió una negativa por parte de la asistente el cual solo suspiro pesadamente. - Observaste algo raro, o algún patrón de conteo en cartas.

Asistente: No señor, las señoritas parecían de lo más normales pidieron algunos tragos para beber y no observe ningún patrón, platicaban entre ellas y conmigo… realmente no hicieron ninguna trampa. - termino de relatar.

Gerente: Lamento por el desastre señoritas. – se acercó al grupo de mujeres. - Espero que no tengamos ningún problema ya que me gustaría hablar con la ganadora de la mesa.

Gunner: Insinúa tambien que estuve haciendo trampa. - dijo en un tono peligroso la referida.

Gerente: En lo absoluto solo que nos gustaría tener la oportunidad de recuperar un poco de lo que hemos perdido a lo cual a favor de cortesía nos gustaría ofrecerles un servicio de transporte exclusivo además si gustan tambien de una reservación en el mejor de nuestros restaurantes. - ofreció.

Gunner: A ver si entiendo. - hizo una pausa. - Usted nos ofrece un transporte para ir a donde queramos, con una reservación para comer, pero por ese servicio si lo pagaríamos verdad.

Gerente: Asi es, no es un mal trato ya que nuestro restaurante cuenta con los mejores platillos a pedir y el mejor servicio cinco estrellas, muchas personas reservan con meses de anterioridad para poder recibir el servicio.

-Además queremos asegurarnos de que en el futuro regresen a visitar nuestro establecimiento para apostar su dinero.

Gunner: Bueno porque no, espero que cuando volvamos no tengamos esta clase de problemas. - dijo alzando los hombros habiendo olvidado rápidamente el incidente anterior. – Bien, tomemos nuestras ganancias y vayámonos.

-Pero antes de pasearnos por la ciudad tenemos que ir por alguien muy importante. - esto llamo la atención del gerente, quizás se trataría de algún rico empresario o algún millonario esos eran sus pensamientos, a lo cual no perdió tiempo de llamar por un radio al chofer que las transportaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regreso a la Academia**

La segunda mitad de las clases no fue mejor que la primera para el joven Emiya, si bien regresaron a clases, tambien continuaron con otras actividades como gimnasia en donde los hombres en el vestidor pudieron observar a Shirou cambiarse y al solo, traer debajo de su camisa una playera blanca estos observaron los sellos de comando que portaba en ambos brazos, espalda y pecho. Esto no fue muy bien visto por los compañeros de su clase por lo cual nuevamente comenzaron a hablar del a sus espaldas.

Pero a la hora de ir hacia sus respectivas actividades de clubs académicos, las chicas parecieron dividirse nuevamente creando diferentes situaciones en las cuales nuevamente llamaron la atención de todo el mundo por ejemplo Archer con la invitación personal que recibió de Ayako para unirse al club de arquería.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el club de arquería estaban observando algo que jamás esperarían ver al entrar los miembros del club y eso era encontrar a una niña sosteniendo un arco y tres flechas juntas. Con un movimiento ella disparó tres flechas y cada una golpeó un objetivo diferente justo en el blanco.

-Oh si, en definitiva, tienes que unirte. -le pedía Ayako, quien estaba junto a ella.

\- ¡Nunca he visto a nadie con puntería así! - exclamo una chica del club elogiando su perfecta puntería.

Ayako: Chicos ella es Atala-san y la invite a unírsenos. - presento a la chica peliverde.

Pero de entre todos los que se presentaron con ella, solo una persona permaneció de pie en su lugar, Sakura observaba detenidamente a la chica, si era cierto que su Senpai era un participante en la guerra por el Grial, aun se preguntaba ¿Por qué no logro convocar a un servant?

 **\- ¡SI QUIERES UNIRTE TENDRAS QUE PASAR SOBRE MI!** – grito Taiga entrando sosteniendo un Tora-Shinai en guardia.

Ayako: Por favor Taiga Sensei, no haga locuras. - se interpuso entre ella para que no avanzara más.

Fuji-nee: Aun lado Ayako-chan, no la dejare entrar hasta que me enfrente y si te derroto ¿quiero que me digas que haces viviendo en la casa de Shirou. - dijo señalando con su Shinai a la chica.

-Vive en la casa de Emiya-san. - comentaba una miembro.

\- ¿Qué el conserje ya tiene novia?, no lo sabía. - comentaba con burla otro mas

\- ¿Está saliendo con Emiya? – preguntó en voz alta Minori Mitsuzuri hermano menor de Ayako, esto para darle una mirada disimulada a su compañera de clase Sakura.

Archer/Atala: No estoy segura aun, también estaba pensando en probar el equipo de atletismo. – comentaba un poco nerviosa tratando de dejar el arco en un estante del equipo.

Fuji-nee: ¡No vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me digas porque estás viviendo en la casa de Shirou! ¡ **HYYYYYYAAAA!** – lanzándose al ataque.

Lanzaba un ataque tras otro con su Shinai para lograr golpear a la chica, Archer quien no pudo dejar el arco en el estante lo utilizo para cubrirse de los golpes que iban al frente. Estaba más que claro para ella que fácilmente podría derrotar a la maestra de la escuela, pero no quería lastimarla o golpearla asi que con un rápido movimiento de esquive hizo que con el impulso que Taiga tenia se fuera hacia el frente y cayendo de rostro al suelo.

Archer/Atala: Disculpen no he querido causar problemas. - se excusó, dejo el arco en el suelo y rápidamente se dirigió a la salida del club, dejando a los chicos ayudando a su maestra a levantarse quien frotaba el rostro por el dolor.

La chica peliverde se puso en búsqueda de su máster, Shirou le explico antes de ir con Ayako que anteriormente perteneció tambien al club de arquería, pero que al inicio del año escolar se vio en la necesidad de renuncia para ayudar a su amigo Issei con algunas tareas para el consejo estudiantil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otro lado, el club de kendo había ocurrido literalmente una masacre y todos sus miembros estaban listos para ir a la enfermería de la escuela. Sabre, Avenger, Jeanne y Nero habían decidido visitar el club y el resultado final fue que derrotaron por completo a todo el equipo de kendo en menos de cinco minutos. Al principio los chicos intentaron el querer ligar con ellas, pero rápidamente rechazados con desdén por Nero y Avenger, intentaron desafiarlas para imponerse sobre ellas al ser unas novatas en su club, pero los resultados no fueron los que los chicos querían.

Jeanne: Creo que podríamos haber sido menos duras con ellos. - señalando a los chicos inconscientes.

Saber/Arthur: Ese fue el mismo nivel de dificultad que desempeño cuando practico con Shirou. - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Avenger/Mordred: Ese podría ser el problema, padre. – dijo mientras se recargada en una de las paredes. - No creo que él sea realmente alguien normal. - termino por sacar de una bolsa de papel

Nero: ¿Entonces estás diciendo que Pretor tiene una gran resistencia? – dijo levantando una ceja al ver lo que hacia la chica. - ¿De dónde sacaste ese sándwich? – le pregunto.

Avenger/Mordred: De las cosas de esos chicos. - termino de hablar para ponerse a comer.

Jeanne: Les robaste su comida. - a lo cual esta asintió. - ¿No había algo más? – a lo cual la servant de la venganza le lanzo otro sándwich que había dentro de la bolsa para comerlo.

-Y bien Saber te apetece un pequeño duelo para ver que Saber es mejor si la roja o la azul. - tomando su distancia y poniéndose en guardia.

-Por mi honor como caballero no puedo decir que no a este duelo. – aceptando el reto de su compañera servant.

Jeanne: No deberíamos detenerlas para conseguirles algo de ayuda. – dijo señalando a los chicos inconscientes y tomando asiento junto a Avenger.

Avenger/Mordred: Estarán bien. - respondió, restándole importancia a los chicos. - Esto se ve más interesante.

-Oye... eso...es...mio.- dijo un chico en el suelo todo golpeado al ver como deboraban su comida.

Avenger/Mordred: ¿Y que algun problema? - le respondió al chico para después gruñirle y observar el duelo.

Ignorando por completo a los chicos que apenas comenzaban a despertar y a gemir de dolor, las chicas observaron el pequeño duelo de práctica. Después de todo los miembros del club de kendo estaban acostumbrados a recibir palizas y a pasarla muy mal sobre todo cuando Taiga discutía con ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las chicas como Ruler y Mashu pasaron el resto del día con el equipo de natación y Shielder que permaneció con Shirou en la oficina del consejo estudiantil ayudándolo para reparar unos calentadores, y cerca de las tres de la tarde asi el día escolar finalmente terminaba. Reuniéndose en la entrada cuando Shirou llego fue rápidamente rodeado por sus servants a la vista de todos los alumnos y algunos de ellos no pudieron evitar dar su opinión sobre él.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Emiya con todas esas chicas lindas?

-Durante el gimnasio vi que estaba lleno de tatuajes en su cuerpo.

-Escuché que probablemente se unió a la Yakuza.

-Quizás es ahora un líder de pandillas y está saliendo con todas esas chicas porque puede. Simplemente quiere darse la buena vida.

Y más y más comentarios que molestaban a las chicas y que eran ignoradas por el chico. Ya fuera de la escuela, una hermosa limosina blanca la cual hizo sonar el claxon para que los chicos se detuvieran. El chofer salió rápidamente y abrió la puerta del vehículo.

-Shirou Querido, hemos venido por ustedes. – salió Temptress y Rider mientras que las demás chicas veían con asombro el vehículo y dejando incrédulos a todos los alumnos que salían de la escuela.

Shirou: De… donde… sacaron una limosina. - dijo muy nerviosamente preocupado porque haya sido robada.

Rider: Fue una cortesía que ganamos, era el único vehículo en donde cabríamos todos.

-Entren Shirou vamos a ir de compras y después a comer, tenemos una reservación en el mejor restaurant de la ciudad. – hablo Gunner bajando una de las ventanillas desde dentro de la limosina.

\- ¡Vamos a ir de compras sí! – exclamo Shielder que comenzó a tirar de Shirou para que entrara.

-Vamos Pretor quiero ver eso lugares donde las personas compran sus productos. - tambien empezó a apresurarlo.

\- Si Shirou-kun, además mira ese hermoso carruaje. - señalo la limosina Ruler.

Shirou: Esperen no me empujen porque vamos a…- no termino de hablar cuanto tropezó.

Frente a todos termino una escena en la que las chicas quienes jalaban al chico para que entrara en la limosina terminaron cayendo sobre él. La visión que presentaba sonrojo de vergüenza a las chicas ya que la misma Ruler sentada sobre el rostro rostro de Shirou.

Ruler/Marie: Shirou-kun no hagas eso aquí frente a todos haaa.- dijo con un pequeño gemido al sentir las manos del chico sobre su espalda y parte baja el cual luchaba por quitarcela de encima para poder respirar.

Todas se levantaron rápidamente y ayudando al chico a ponerse de pie entraron a ala limosina, la cual arranco dejando atrás en la escuela a muchos alumnos que observaron esto nuevamente haciendo comentarios.

-Oh, él es un Yakuza bien, lo mejor será no meternos con él. - comentaba un chico a sus amigos los cuales asentían

\- ¿¡Emiya-Senpai tiene un harem!? – comento una alumna de primer año. - ¡Que desagradable!, es de lo peor – decía con disgusto.

-Que no oíste él es un Yakuza, puede tener uno ahora.

-No sabía que a Emiya-san le gustaban las mujeres mayores.

\- **¡SHIROU ¿POR QUE?!, ¡LO SIENTO KIRITSUGU TE FALLÉ!** – nuevamente gritaba Taiga para ponerse de nuevo a llorar al observar el cómo Shirou entro a una limosina llena de mujeres sin siquiera dudarlo.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo con todas esas mujeres? - dijo por último Issei el cual tambien seguía sin creer lo ocurrido, pero nadie respondió a su pregunta.

Sin embargo, a lo lejos tambien se podía ver a la joven Sakura quien tambien presencio lo ocurrido bajando un poco la mirada al suelo dispuesta a irse esta vez directamente a su casa en vez de como siempre lo hacía junto a su amado Senpai, decaída comenzó con su camino y tan metida estada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que casi chocaba con alguien.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado por donde caminas. - advirtió una voz femenina. - Podrías tropezar, lastimarte o quizás hasta romperte una pierna.

Sakura: Discúlpeme por favor Hortensia-san. - pedía la joven haciendo una reverencia hacia la enfermera de la escuela. – Estaba un poco distraída.

En efecto se trataba de Caren Hortensia la enfermera de la escuela, quien se encontraba de frente a la chica y esta vez sin su bata blanca lista para irse a casa.

Caren: No es de extrañar ya que tus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia algo más. - este comentario puso en extremo nerviosa y sonrojo ligeramente a Sakura. - Ara, Ara, al parecer estaba en lo cierto.

Sakura: No es eso Hortensia-san, es solo que. - se apresuró a contestar no contesto.

Caren: Pero quién lo diría, al parecer el señor Emiya es lo que podríamos decir… un lobo en la piel de un cordero, ¿Acaso todos esos rumores sobre el siempre han sido ciertos? – haciendo notar lo ocurrido frente a la limosina.

\- ¿Quizás debería acusarlo por acoso tambien? – este asunto asusto a Sakura. – Después de todo, siempre me ha parecido muy extraño que valla muy seguido a la enfermería acaso… ¿Se habrá enamorado de mí?

Lanzando ese comentario al aire Caren no pensó es que la mente de la joven Sakura comenzó a trabajar rápidamente e imaginar un escenario en el que las palabras de la joven enfermera eran ciertas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mente de Sakura.**

El final de la escuela estaba por delante, con el sol del atardecer entrando por la ventana de la enfermería, donde solo se encontraban dos personas dentro uno sentado en una cama y la otra persona de fie frente a él.

-Itt…eso me dolió. - se quejó el chico que estaba sentado en la cama.

-Si no quiere que de duela debería tener más cuidado señor Emiya. - reprendió la enfermera quien terminaba de dar atención medica vendando el abdomen del chico con una extraña sonrisa de gusto.

Shirou: Lo siento Caren-san, es algo que no puedo evitar. - se disculpaba mientras tomaba la mano de la chica. - Además me encanta recibir sus delicados cuidados sobre mi cuerpo lastimado.

Caren: Entonces señor Emiya si siente algún otro lugar que le duela. - dijo acercándose al chico y picando con su dedo índice su área vendada. - Yo me encargare de aliviar su dolencia.

Shirou: Ahora que lo dice Caren-san, hay un lugar más que me duele y que necesita de su atención. - dijo sujetando repentinamente a la chica por la cintura contra él.

Caren: Ara, Ara, si de verdad necesita de mi atención. - esta vez juntando más su cuerpo al chico y colocando su mano libre sobre su mejilla. - Hare mi mejor trabajo. - Terminando de hablar para acercar más y más sus rostros hasta el punto de casi llegar a besarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Devuelta a la realidad.**

Sakura: ¡Por favor Hortensia-san no diga eso!, Senpai no haría nada incorrecto como los otros alumnos dicen. - se apresuró a defender al chico, pero sobre todo muy, muy sonrojada por la línea de pensamientos que había tenido.

Caren: Ara, entonces él no se fue rodeado completamente por chicas lindas en un vehículo de lujo. ¿Verdad? – a lo cual Sakura no contesto nada. – Bueno no creo que tengas que preocuparte por nada por ahora. - reviso su reloj en la mueca izquierda. – Es hora de irme, tengo otro trabajo que hacer y también visitar a mi padre, Nos vemos. - se despidió para continuar con su camino.

Sakura no entendió bien que era lo que la enfermera quería darle a entender con ese último comentario, recordando decididamente que tenía muchos temas que investigar con una mirada decidida en el futuro, hizo su camino con rumbo a su casa, por fin el día de escuela había llegado a su fin y esperaba que al llegar su amado abuelo y su querido hermano hayan terminado con la tarea de limpieza que les había encargado.

 **Este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho hasta la fecha, nuevamente he tenido que dejar elementos que quería implementar fuera como el que pasara en el viaje y el encuentro con Bazett bueno ese sera para la próxima continuacion y asi puedo plasmarlo mejor y como una nota, cada vez que cambie la imagen del fic sera porque se trata una nueva continuacion.**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Bazett Equipo Actual**

 **Saber:** **Fergus mac Róich**

 **Lancer: Cu Chulainn**

 **Rider: Fionn mac Cumhaill**

 **Assassin: Charles-Henri Sanson**

 **Berserker: Beowulf**

 **Temptress (clase especial): Carmilla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shirou Equipo Actual**

 **Saber: Arthuria Pendragon (King Arthur)**

 **Saber Roja: Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus**

 **Saver: Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc)**

 **Archer: Atalanta**

 **Lancer: Scáthach**

 **Caster: Medea Princess of Colchis**

 **Rider: Medusa la Gorgona**

 **Berserker: Frankenstein**

 **Assassin: Mata Hari**

 **Temptress: Semiramis Wise Queen of Assyria**

 **Shielder: Tamamo-No-Mae.**

 **Shielder 2: Sir Galahad / Mashu Kyrielite**

 **Gunner: Francis Drake**

 **Avenger: Mordred El caballero de la Traición.**

 **Alter ego: Okita Sōji (Saber Sakura)**

 **Monster: Minamoto no Yorimitsu (Raikou) Ushi Gozen**

 **Ruler: Marie Antoinette**

 **Alguna sugerencia, critica y comentario serán bien recibidas.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado-**


End file.
